Mengubah Masa Depan
by KurokiKaze-san
Summary: Minana adalah adik kembar Naruto. Dulu Minana sangat membenci Naruto karena Minana sering dipukuli oleh penduduk desa karena dia adik dari monster. Namun, karena suatu peristiwa, kebencian Minana mulai memudar. Dan sejak kejadian itu, impian Minana adalah untuk melindungi Naruto dan tidak ingin melihat kakaknya menderita seperti dimasa lalu. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain.
1. Chapter 1: Pertarungan Terakhir

**[EDIT, 21 Maret 2014][12.05]**

**A/N** :  
Nama karakter fic ini Kuroki buat sendiri + jurus-jurusnya Kuroki buat sendiri. Nama jurusnya Kuroki tulis bahasa indonesia. Karena Kuroki tidak fasih dalam bahasa inggris dan bahasa jepang. Dan seperti ini karakter utama yang Kuroki buat,

**Karakter Utama:**  
Uzumaki Minana. Adik kembar Naruto. Perempuan.  
Minana itu saya ambil dari nama **Mina**to dan kushi**na**.

**Ciri-cirinya:  
**Mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi rambutnya berwarna merah yang panjangnya sebahu, tanpa kumis, mata kiri berwarna biru dan mata kanan berwarna merah. Memakai jaket yang modelnya sama kayak Naruto, tapi warna hitam dengan simbol klan uzumaki dipunggungnya dan angka 9 di lengan atas tangan kanannya; celana hitam chunnin selutut; memakai syal dengan lambang konoha; kantung shuriken dibagian pinggang kiri bawah; dan memakai sendal ninja berwarna hitam.

**Sifat dan Watak:  
**Tomboy, mudah mengendalikan emosi, tidak suka bergaul, orangnya menyebalkan

**Kemampuan yang dimiliki:  
**Taijutsu tingkat mid jouni  
Genjutsu tingkat low chunnin  
Memasteri jurus elemen air, angin, dan es  
Memasteri Fuinjutsu  
Memiliki doujutsu mata iblis pada mata kanannya

Dan ada satu karakter lagi.

**Karakter Lain:  
**Lucky. Laki-laki.  
Dia adalah mahluk panggilan seperti gamabunta. Orang dan ninja biasa tidak akan bisa tau kalau dia adalah makhluk panggilan karena dia berbentuk seperti manusia yang suka berpindah tempat. Lucky akan membuat kontrak dengan seorang ninja jika pikirannya sejalan dengan ninja tersebut. Dia akan selalu mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan tuannya dan tinggal di dalam tubuh tuannya. Lucky termasuk mahluk panggilan immortal. Tapi kalau tuannya mati, maka dia akan mati, atau dia akan mati jika menggunakan jurus mustahil dari mata iblis 1 atau 2 kali. Lucky adalah satu-satunya mahluk panggilan immortal dari klannya yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Dan tuannya yang sekarang adalah Uzumaki Minana.

**Ciri-cirinya:  
**Terlihat seperti karakter Kirito dalam anime Sword Art Online, hanya saja kedua matanya berwarna merah. Memakai pakaian serba hitam, hitai-ate konoha yang diikat dikepalanya, kantung shuriken terletak dibagian pinggang kiri bawah.

**Sifat dan Watak:  
**Ceria, Humoris, hanya peduli dengan tuannya, suka memancing emosi orang, jail, sedikit ceroboh.

**Kemampuan yang dimiliki:  
**Taijutsu tingkat high jounin  
Genjutsu tingkat mid chunnin  
Memasteri jurus elemen air  
Memiliki doujutsu mata iblis

**Mata Iblis  
**Mata Iblis adalah doujutsu dari klan lucky. Warna mata ini adalah merah darah. Kemampuan mata ini adalah memiliki kemampuan melihat 360 derajat dan tidak ada titik buta penglihatan pada mata ini. Mata ini tidak bisa di non-aktifkan seperti byakugan atau sharingan, kecuali kalau pemilik mata kehabisan chakranya. Pemilik mata ini bisa menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya. Dan apabila si pemilik mata menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya, maka akan menghabiskan chakra 2x lipat dari seharusnya. Misalnya si pengguna memiliki cakra tipe tanah,otomatis dia tidak bisa menggunakan jurus elemen petir kan? Tapi karena dia memiliki mata iblis, dia bisa menggunakan jurus elemen petir dan menghabiskan cakra 20%. Yang seharusnya hanya menghabiskan cakra 10%.

Yang spesial dari mata ini adalah si pengguna bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus mustahil. Seperti jurus menghidupkan orang mati, sipengguna tidak akan mati walau menggunakan jurus itu. Tapi tetap saja ada resiko yang harus ditanggung. Dan apabila sipemilik mata menggunakan jurus mustahil 1 atau 2 kali, maka dia akan mati. Kelemahan mata ini adalah si pemilik punya masalah dengan tidurnya.

**Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure  
Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

Segitu dulu pemberitahuan saya. Nah, gak usah bishi bashi lagi. Silahkan membaca.

**Chapter 1: Pertarungan Terakhir, Madara Vs Aliansi Shinobi**

-**Medan Perang**-  
"Sepertinya Madara Sudah Kehabisan chakra." Kata shinobi kumogakure.  
"Kau benar. Aku bisa melihat chakra Madara yang tinggal sedikit." Ujar Ao yang masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Madara dengan Byakugannya.

Raikage yang mendengar perkataan Ao langsung memberi perintah.

"SEMUANYA! KITA SERANG MADARA BERSAMA-SAMA!"  
"YA!" teriak semua shinobi sambil menyiapkan handseal untuk mengeluarkan jurus terkuat mereka.

Madara sangat kesal dengan apa yang akan dilakukan semut-semut kecil itu.

"KALAU KALIAN PIKIR BISA MENGALAHKANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU, KALIAN SALAH BESAR" Teriak Madara sambil melakukan sebuah handseal.

BRUK...BRUK...BRUK

**-POV Lucky-**  
Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku. Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhku. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak dan menyandarkan tubuhku di batu besar didekatku.

"SEMUANYA! KITA SERANG MADARA BERSAMA-SAMA!"  
"Heh. Sepertinya itu suara Raikage-san." Gumamku sambil melirik kearah sumber suara.

'Kuharap perang ini cepat berakhir supaya aku bisa makan ramen lagi. Kau juga berpikir seperti itukan, Minana-chan?' Pikirku sambil mengusap kepala Minana yang terbaring disebelahku.

"KALAU KALIAN PIKIR BISA MENGALAHKANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU, KALIAN SALAH BESAR"

Kali ini aku mendengar suara orang yang sangatku benci.

'Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan dengan chakra segitu, Madara?' Batinku seraya melihat kearah Madara.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu mulai keluar dari tubuh Madara.

'Apa itu?' Pikirku ketika melihat sesuatu yang terlihat samar-samar keluar dari tubuh Madara.

Setelah sesuatu itu keluar dari tubuh Madara, Madarapun langsung ambruk. Benda itu mulai menyebar keseluruh tempat. Aku merasa heran, kenapa benda itu tidak menyentuh mayat shinobi yang ada didekatnya. Mataku melebar ketika melihat seorang shinobi ambruk setelah disentuh oleh benda itu.

'Sepertinya benda itu akan membunuh semua yang hidup.' Pikirku.  
**-End POV-**

Tidak hanya Lucky, tapi semua mata shinobi melebar ketika melihat semua ninja yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Madara tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja.

"SEMUANYA!...uhuk..uhuk" Saat ingin memberitahu semuanya, tiba-tiba darah keluar dari mulut Lucky.

'Gawat. Aku...tidak bisa...berteriak.' Batin Lucky.

Ditempat lain banyak sekali shinobi yang jatuh, atau bisa dibilang mati.

"Nenek Tsunade. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Naruto yang menghampiri Tsunade.  
"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini." Jawab Tsunade sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan Sakura yang ada didekatnya.

Naruto menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Tsunade.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan mencari Minana." Ucap Naruto.  
"Ya, baiklah. Cepat kembali Naruto." Ujar Sakura.  
"Ya."

Sakura, Tsunade, dan shinobi lainnya mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin dari sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Sementara Naruto pergi menuju sumber chakra Minana. Naruto terus berlari secepat mungkin. Namun...

-**Ditempat Lain**-  
"Maaf Minana. Aku akan menghilangkan tanda-tanda keberadaanmu dengan jurus ini. Elemen es: jurus kristal es." Ucap Lucky sambil melakukan sebuah handseal.

Seketika tubuh Minana diselimuti oleh kristal-kristal yang terbuat dari es. Dan Luckypun masuk kedalam tubuh Minana. Benda yang membunuh semua ninja itu kini sudah menyelimuti Minana.

-**Ditempat Naruto**-  
'Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan cakra Minana? Tidak mungkin kalau dia...' Batin Naruto

Naruto yang tidak bisa merasakan chakra adiknya langsung melesat dengan sangat-sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Minana, jangan mati. Kau tidak boleh mati. Kau..."

DEG DEG

Ketika Naruto sedang berlari, tiba-tiba matanya berkunang-kunang dan langsung jatuh. Naruto sangat kaget kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemas.

**-POV Naruto-  
**Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tubuhku lemas sekali? huff...huff...huff...tidak bisa bernapas. Apakah shinobi yang tiba-tiba pingsan tadi, mengalami hal yang sama denganku? huff...huff...sesak. ah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku harus menolong Minana. Ha...rus...meno...long...Mi...na.  
**-End POV-**

Perlahan-lahan mata Naruto mulai menutup. Narutopun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tiba-tiba kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"**Oi Naruto, bangun. Oi...? OI...!**" Teriak Kyuubi.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

"**Oi, apa kau benar-benar mati? Bukannya kau ingin melindungi semuanya?**" tanya Kyuubi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.  
"..."

Kyuubi pun melihat sekelilingnya. Kyuubi malihat banyak sekali shinobi yang mati dan beberapa ratus shinobi yang berlari menjauhi tempat ini.

"**Heh. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan ya**?"Gumam Kyuubi.

-**Ditempat Para Kage dan Para Shinobi Lainnya**-  
"Ao, apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang?" Tanya Mei sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon.  
"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang samar-samar yang akan menyelimuti tempat ini." Jawab Ao agak ragu.  
"Sesuatu yang samar-samar?" Tanya Mei sambil melihat ke belakang.

Mei mencoba untuk memerhatikan apa yang akan menyelimuti tempt ini. Tapi dia tidak melihat apapun yang terlihat aneh.

"Mizukage-sama, itu tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa. Bahkan, aku yang melihatnya dengan byakugan saja hanya terlihat samar-samar. Apa mungkin benda itu akan terlihat dengan jelas dengan sharingan atau semacamnya? Atau mungkin hanya bisa dirasakn oleh ninja tipe sensorik?" Jelas Ao sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon.  
"Benda itu juga terlihat samar-samar walaupun menggunakan sharingan." Ucap Kakashi dan Sasuke bersamaan.  
"Dan aku tidak bisa merasakan benda itu." Ujar Karin.  
"Kalau kita menyentuh benda itu, kita akan mati." Lanjut Kakashi.  
"Dan benda itu tidak menyentuh mayat shinobi yang sudah mati." Ujar Sasuke melengkapi penjelasan yang diberikan Kakashi.  
"Jadi maksudmu benda itu tidak akan menyentuh kita kalau kita jadi mayat ya?" Tanya Lee dengan tampang muka tidak bersalah.

Sebuah hantaman yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Lee. Lalu muncul sebuah bakpao berukuran sedang di kepala Lee.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih! Apapun yang kau bilang barusan, ujung-ujungnya kita akan mati." Bentak Tenten yang masih menyisakan kepulan asap di tangan kanannya akibat memukul Lee.  
"Mizukage-sama, sebaiknya kau mempercepat langkahmu." Ujar Ao seraya mempercepat langkahnya juga.

Mei hanya mengangguk saja.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Sesuatu yang mengikuti mereka semakin mendekat. Bahkan, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari mereka.

BRUK...BRUK...BRUK

Mulai banyak shinobi yang mati akibat benda itu. Dan...

"Mizukage-sama, awas dibelakangmu!" Teriak Ao seraya mencoba menolong Mei.

Namun, Ao tidak berhasil menolong Mei tepat waktu. Malah, Ao juga terkena benda itu.

"MIZUKAGE-SAMA!" Teriak semua shinobi kirigakure.

Hampir semua shinobi kirigakure menghampiri Mizukage mereka. Namun nasib merekapun sama dengan Mei.

"SIIIAL! Kalau begitu akan kusingkirkan dengan anginku. Elemen angin: jurus puting beliung." Ucap Temari seraya mengibas kipas besarnya.

Lalu muncul angin yang sangat kuat dan menerbangkan semua yang dilewatinya.

"Apakah berhasil?" Ujar Kankuro.

Semuanya melihat kearah Temari. Mata mereka melebar ketika melihat Temari terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"TEMARIIII!" Teriak Kankuro dan shinobi lainnya.

Kankuro mencoba menghampiri Temari, tapi ditahan oleh Gaara dan dibawa paksa oleh pasir Gaara.

"SIALAN! APA TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KITA LAKUKAN UNTUK MELENYAPKAN BENDA ITU, HAH?" Teriak Raikage sambil memukul beberapa pohon yang dilewatinya.  
"Kalau begitu akan kuhilangkan dengan Kamui-ku." Ucap Kakashi sambil terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

'Kamui' Batin Kakashi dengan menghadap ke arah benda itu.

Mereka semua terus melanjutkan pelarian mereka. Dan berharap kalau jurus Kakashi akan berhasil. Dan ternyata...

-**Beberapa Jam Kemudian**-  
Semuanya terasa sangat sunyi. Luckypun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tubuh Minana dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. Dari penglihatan Lucky, sepertinya benda itu sudah menghilang. Merasa keadaan sudah benar-benar aman, Lucky menyembuhkan lukanya dengan mengambil sedikit cakra Minana. Dan semua luka Luckypun menghilang. Seperti keadaannya saat sebelum bertarung.

"Sekarang, aku akan membebaskanmu...kai." Ucap Lucky sambil melakukan handseal.

Lalu, kristal es yang menyelimuti tubuh Minana mulai menghilang. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka. Menunjukan mata merah dan mata birunya

"Hooammm.." Kata Minana sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.  
"Selamat pagi, Minana-chan."Sapa Lucky dengan senyum khasnya.  
"Ya. Selamat pagi" Sapa balik Minana seraya mencoba berdiri.

Lucky membantu Minana berdiri dan membuat bangku yang terbuat dari es.

"Elemen es: jurus bangku es." Ucap Lucky sambil melakukan handseal.

Lalu muncul sebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari es. Minana langsung duduk dibangku tersebut sambil memerhatikan keadaan disekitarnya. Minana sangat heran kenapa banyak sekali shinobi yang mati. Padahal sebelum dia pingsan jumlah shinobi yang mati tidak sebanyak ini.

"Luck, kenapa banyak sekali shinobi yang mati?" Tanya Minana.  
"Sebelum Madara mati, dia menggunakan jurus aneh. Jurus itu mengeluarkan benda aneh yang terlihat samar-samar, seperti kabut yang menyelimuti seluruh tempat, tapi tidak akan menyelimuti mayat. Dan benda itu membunuh semua yang bernyawa. Jadi, aku pikir untuk bisa lolos dari benda itu, kau harus terlihat dan terasa seperti mayat." Jawab Lucky dengan pose berpikirnya.  
"Saat kau bilang membunuh semua yang bernyawa, maksudmu se~mua orang didunia ini sudah mati?" Tanya Minana ingin memastikan.  
"Termasuk Kak Naru...?" Lanjut Minana.

Lucky hanya diam saja. Lalu menunjuk ke suatu tempat. Minana melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Lucky. Mata Minana melebar ketika melihat apa yang ditunjuk Lucky. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya kalau kakaknya juga menjadi korban dari jurus Madara.

"KAKAK!" Teriak Minana histeris.

Segera Minana melempar shuriken es yang bermotif aneh ke sekitar tempat kakaknya. Setelah melempar shuriken, tiba-tiba Minana menghilang dari tempat dia duduk. Lalu muncul di dekat Naruto dan shuriken yang ia lempar.

"Ka...kak" Ucap Minana terbata-bata.  
"Tenang saja kak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kak Naru mati." Lanjut Minana dengan ekspresi sedih.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ditelapak tangan Minana keluar chakra berwarna biru. Lucky yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Minana dengan jurus yang sama dengan Minana.

'Hiraishin ' Batin Lucky.

Lucky yang berada di samping Minana langsung memegang tangan Minana dan menghentikan aliran chakra yang ada di tangan Minana.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau tidak bermaksud menghidupkan Naruto dengan jurus yang sama dengan nenek Chiyo, kan? Aku lupa apa nama jurusnya." Tanya Lucky dengan nada serius.  
"Kalau yang kau maksud jurus yang menghidupkan Gaara waktu itu, Jawabanku ya." Ucap Minana datar.  
"Apa kau ingin melihat Naruto menderita lagi? Hidup dalam kesepian. Tinggal didunia ini sendirian." Ujar Lucky seraya melepaskan tangan Minana.

Minana hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Lucky.

"Kalau kau sedih seperti ini, Naruto juga pasti akan menderita disana." Ujar Lucky.

Mendengar perkataan Lucky, Minana langsung mengganti wajah sedihnya dengan wajah senyumnya. Lucky sangat kaget melihat ekspresi Minana. Sudah berapa tahun dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi seperti ini. Bahkan dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat senyum Minana yang tulus seperti itu. Minana yang heran dengan emosi Lucky sekarang ini langsung bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seolah-olah aku ini tidak pernah tersenyum, HAH?" Kata Minana dengan menekan kata 'hah' dibagian akhir dan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan kalau-kalau jawaban lucky tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

"A...Aku...tidak berpikir...seperti itu kok...Minana-chan." Ucap Lucky yang ketakutan setengah mati.  
"Baguslah." Kata Minana dengan senyum yang penuh dengan Killer intent-nya.

'Kupikir...aku akan mati. Untunglah. Ah aku harus mengganti topik pembicaraan lain' Batin Lucky.

"Yaa~ sepertinya hanya kita yang tidak mati." Ucap Lucky lantang.  
"Maksudmu, hanya kita yang selamat." Kata Minana Innosent.  
"Memang apa bedanya?" Tanya Lucky dengan tampang muka tidak bersalah  
"Kau tahu Luck? Kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang mudah emosi, Kau pasti akan dihajar sampai babak belur oleh orang itu." Ujar Minana.  
"Heh, yang bener saja. Disinikan cuma ada kau dan aku. Dan kau tidak akan terpancing dengan kata-kata seperti itukan." Ujar Lucky dengan nada meremehkan.

Minana hanya mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Lucky barusan.

"Lalu, mulai sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumam Minana.  
"**Tentu saja mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang ini, bodoh."**

Lucky dan Minana Langsung kaget mendengar suara lain dari belakang mereka. Sontak mereka langsung menengok kebelakang. Mata mereka melebar ketika tahu kalau ada yang selamat selain mereka. Walaupun Minana adalah seorang ninja sensorik, namun saat ini ia sedang tidak mengaktifkan kemampuan itu.

"Ka...kalian...tidak mati ?" Ucap Lucky terbata-bata.

Bersambung...

A/N: Akhirnya Kuroki buat fic juga. Ummm maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. Tapi sudah sedikit saya edit. ini adalah cerita pertama yang pernah saya tulis seumur hidup saya. Di chapter ini baru pengenalan saja. Belum ke petualangan sebenarnya. Umm tolong direview ya. Entah itu pujian, saran, kritik, atau pendapat kelian tentang fic ini. Tapi kalau saran dan kritik, tolong diberi alasannya ya, agar saya bisa membuatnya lebih bagus lagi. Mohon bantuannya ya.

Ah O iya, apakah reader-san bisa menebak, siapa saja mereka yang masih hidup?


	2. Chapter 2: Kembali ke Masa Lalu

**[EDIT, 20 Maret 2014][13.00]**

**A/N:  
**Kuroki sangat berterimakasih sekali sama para reader dan para review yang sudah rela menyisakan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya dan mengomentari fic ini. Saya akan berusaha agar ceritanya terlihat lebih menarik dari sebelumnya

O iya ada yang belum saya kasih tahu. Lucky yang sudah membuat kontrak dengan seorang ninja, dia akan mentransfer jenis chakra airnya pada tuannya. Sehingga tuannya bisa menggunakan jurus elemen air. Sekalipun tuannyan itu memiliki jenis chakra api atau tanah. Dan sebenarnya Minana itu hanya memiliki tipe chakra angin. Tapi, karena Lucky membuat kontrak dengan Minana, maka Minana bisa menggunakan jurus elemen air.

Dan mungkin ada yang heran mengapa Lucky yang memiliki chakra air bisa melakukan jurus elemen es. Itu karena Lucky bisa memakai jenis chakra tuannya. Misalnya, Minana yang memiliki tipe chakra angin, bisa dipakai Lucky agar bisa melakukan elemen es. Atau, bila tuannya memiliki jenis chakra tanah, maka Lucky bisa memakai jenis chakra tuannya untuk melakukan jurus elemen kayu (mokuton). Sekalipun tuannya tidak bisa melakukan Mokuton yang padahal memiliki jenis chakra air dan tanah.

Yah segitu dulu penjelasan tambahan tentang Lucky.  
Silahkan membaca.

**Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure, ada sedikit humor  
Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya:

"Yaa~ sepertinya hanya kita yang tidak mati." Ucap Lucky lantang.  
"Maksudmu, hanya kita yang selamat." Kata Minana Innosent.  
"Memang apa bedanya?" Tanya Lucky dengan tampang muka tidak bersalah  
"Kau tahu Luck? Kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang mudah emosi, Kau pasti akan dihajar sampai babak belur oleh orang itu." Ujar Minana.  
"Lalu, mulai sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Guman Minana.  
"**Tentu saja mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi bodoh."**

Lucky dan Minana Langsung kaget mendengar suara lain dari belakang mereka. Sontak mereka langsung menengok kebelakang.

"Ka...kalian...tidak mati ?" Ucap Lucky terbata-bata.

**Chapter 2: Kembali ke Masa Lalu**

Shukaku yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik pitam.

"**KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MATI KARENA JURUS SEPERTI ITU, HAH**!" Teriak Shukaku seraya memberi pukulan super kuat pada Lucky.

Alhasil Lucky terpental sangat-sangat jauh dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. Para bijuu yang lain dan Minana hanya bisa sweetdrop akibat ulah Lucky yang hobi memancing seseorang. Atau sesebijuu.

**-POV Minana-  
**Sejak para bijuu menghampiriku, aku langsung mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorku. Namun yang bisa kurasakan ditempat ini hanya chakra para bijuu. Chakra Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, dan semuanya, aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Kemudian, aku mencoba merasakan keberadaan penduduk didesa dengan shuriken es yang kupasang di konoha. Tapi, akupun tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka. 'Apakah mereka semua terbunuh karena jurus Madara juga? Ah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu memperdulikan hidup atau matinya mereka. Karena itu bukan urusanku. Yang membuat kuheran, kenapa para bijuu bisa selamat? Luck bilang benda itu akan membunuh semua yang hidup. Tapi kenapa mereka...?

...Ah benar juga. Bijuu itu hanya sekumpulan chakra yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dan memiliki emosi. Dan chakra bukanlah sesuatu yang hidup. Huuh. Sepertinya hanya aku satu-satunya ninja yang selamat.' Pikirku sambil menghela napas.  
**-End POV-**

Setelah memikirkan tentang nasib orang-orang di dunia ini, Minana langsung bertanya pada para bijuu tentang maksud dari kedatangan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian kesini? Dan, apa maksudmu dengan 'mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi', Kurama-chan?" Tanya Minana tanpa ekspresi.

Kurama sedikit kaget karena Minana bisa tahu nama aslinya.

"**Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Dan kenapa kau menambah embel-embel –chan segala di namaku, hah?**" Tanya Kurama dengan urat yang muncul dikepalanya karena namanya ada embel-embel.  
"**Uwahahahaha namamu jadi manis sekali, rubah bodoh**." Ejek Sanbi dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak.  
"**Diam Kau**!" Bentak Kurama.  
"Umm karena saat setengah dirimu ditarik keluar oleh Madara dari tubuh kak Naru, Kak Naru selalu bilang 'Aku tidak akan memberikan Kurama padamu'. Begitulah." Jawab Minana dengan pose berpikirnya.  
"**Heh,begitu ya. Tapi itu sangat tidak adil sekali kalau kau hanya tau nama rubah itu. Perkenalkan, namaku Shukaku**." Ucap Shukaku bersemangat.  
"Kalau kau aku sudah tahu." Ucap Minana datar sambil memberi kode tangan pada Shukaku untuk menyingkir.  
"**Kaaauu**!" Geram Shukaku.  
"**Hahahaha**" suara tawa semua bijuu.

"**Memang sangat tidak adil kalau hanya Kurama dan Shukaku yang kau tahu. Perkenalkan, namaku Matatabi.**" Ucap bijuu yang terlihat seperti kucing berekor 2.  
"**Aku Isobu**." Ucap bijuu Kura-kura raksasa.  
"**Aku Son Goku**." Ujar Bijuu yang terlihat seperti monyet.  
"**Aku Kokuou**." Ujar Kuda berekor 5.  
"**Aku Saiken**." Ucap siput tanpa cangkang dan berekor 6.  
"**Aku Choumei**." Ucap seekor kumbang raksasa.  
"**Dan aku Gyuuki**." Ujar bijuu berekor gurita.  
"Namaku Uzumaki Minana. Dan yang ingin kutahu bukan nama kalian. Tapi apa maksud kalian dengan 'mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi'?" Tanya Minana Innonsent.

'**Kalau kau tidak ingin mengakui keberadaan kami, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membalas ucapan kami dengan memberitahu namamu. Kalau kau memberitahu namamu pada kami, berarti kau ingin tahu nama kami jugakan? Ucapan dan tindakanmu itu sama sekali tidak sesuai. Dasar bodoh**.' Batin semua bijuu *sweetdrop*

**-Ditempat Lain-  
**"Adududududuh..." Rintih Lucky sambil mengusap bokongnya.  
"Apes banget. Untung aku menggunakan perisai es diseluruh tubuhku." Ucap Lucky seraya mencoba berdiri.

Saat Lucky berdiri, es yang melindung seluruh tubuh Lucky mulai hancur berkeping-keping.

"Lebih baik aku segera ke tempat Minana." Ujar Lucky seraya menyiapkan shuriken es yang bermotif aneh.

Lalu Lucky melempar shuriken itu. Lucky langsung menghilang dan muncul di dekat shuriken yang ia lempar tadi. Mengambil shuriken yang ia lempar tadi dan langsung menghilang lagi. Kali ini dia muncul di dekat shuriken yang Minana lempar sebelumnya.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"**Aahh. Akhirnya kau datang juga**." Ujar kurama.  
"Siapa yang tadi memukulku, hah?" Kata Lucky yang terlihat sangat kesal pada Shukaku.

Lucky yang mencoba menantang Shukaku, dihentikan oleh Minana dengan menarik kerah baju belakang Lucky.

"Hentikan Luck. Mereka akan memberitahu sesuatu yang menarik. Dan kau harus diam." Kata Minana yang masih memegang kerah baju Lucky.

Lucky hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Minana melepas pegangannya.

"**Kami semua akan mengirim kalian kembali kemasa lalu**." Ucap Kurama.

Lucky terlihat sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan dan Minana hanya diam saja.

"HAH? Kalian akan mengembalikan kami kemasa lalu? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Lucky dengan ke-keppo-an tingkat dewa.

"**Sebenarnya..."**

**-Flash Back-  
**Perlahan-lahan mata Naruto mulai menutup. Narutopun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tiba-tiba Kurama keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"**Oi Naruto, bangun. Oi...? OI...!**" TeriakKurama.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Kurama.

"**Oi, apa kau benar-benar mati? Bukannya kau ingin melindungi semuanya?**" tanya Kurama sambil menggoyang=goyangkan tubuh Naruto.  
"..."

Kurama pun melihat sekelilingnya. Kurama malihat banyak sekali shinobi yang mati dan beberapa ratus shinobi yang berlari menjauhi tempat ini.

"**Heh. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?**"Gumam Kyuubi.

Kurama pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Namun ia berjalan tanpa arah. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, ia melihat sebuah patung dengan rantai ditangannya dan memiliki 9 mata.

"**Heh, bukannya ini benda yang mengurung semua bijuu dan setengah Kekuatanku**?" Tanya Kurama entah pada siapa.

Kurama langsung ke posisi kuda-kudanya. Mulutnya terbuka keatas dan ada sebuah bola berwarna hitam pekat diatas mulutnya. Bola itu kemudian mengecil dan ditelan oleh Kurama. Mulut Kurama mulai mengembung dan mengeluarkan sesuatu kearah Gedomazo.

'**Bijuudama**.' Batin Kurama.

Setelah terkena bijuudama, Gedomazo mulai retak dan akhirnya hancur. Dari tempat patung itu hancur, mulai muncul monster-monster yang jumlah ekornya berbeda-beda.

"**Ohok...ohok...kenapa banyak sekali pasir yang masuk kemulutku**." Kata Shukaku terbatuk-batuk.

Bijuu lain yang melihat tingkah Shukaku hanya bisa *sweetdrop*.

"**Tubuhmu itu memang dari pasir. Wajar saja kalau mulutmu penuh dengan pasir**." Glare Bijuu berbentuk kucing ekor 2.

Kurama yang menembak bijuudama tadi langsung menghampiri dirinya yang satu lagi.

"**Kau tidak apa-apa**?" Tanya Kurama yang menembak bijuudama.  
"**Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa**." Ucap Kurama.  
"**Lebih baik kita segera menyatukan tubuh kita**." Lanjut Kurama.

Kurama yang menembak bijuudama hanya mengangguk saja. Lalu mereka saling menjulurkan tangan mereka. Beberapa detik setelah melakukan hal itu tubuh kurama mulai menyatu kembali. Ingatan dan apapun yang dilakukan Kurama yang menembak bijuudama tadi, menjadi 1 dengan Kurama yang dari patung. Kurama mulai memperhatikan bijuu-bijuu lain. Dan sepertinya disini kurang 1 bijuu lagi.

"**Hei, apa kalian lihat si Capung**?" Tanya Kurama entah pada siapa.  
"**Sejak kita bebas, dia langsung terbang entah kemana**." Jawab Bijuu yang terlihat seperti siput tak bercangkang dan berekor 6.

Kurama hanya diam saja mendengar jawaban Saiken. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendengar suara sayap serangga yang terbang menuju arah mereka. Serangga itu terlihat seperti capung. Dan kini sudah mendarat di dekat para bijuu.

"**Hai semuanya. Aku kembali**." Kata Choumei.  
"**Kau dari mana saja? Kurama mengkhawatirkanmu.**" Ucap Saiken sambil menoleh kearah Kurama.  
"**Aku tidak...mengkhawatirkannya**." Ujar Kurama gugup.  
"**Oooh..."Ujar Choumei.  
"Ummm tadi aku mengikuti shinobi yang pergi kearah hutan. Sepertinya mereka lari dari sesuatu. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, shinobi yang paling belakang tiba-tiba jatuh. Sepertinya sih dia mati. Tapi aku heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba mati?**" Lanjut Choumei yang menhiraukan ucapan Saiken.  
"**Sepertinya itu karena jurus Madara**." Jawab Kurama.  
"**Oooh... lalu kunoichi dari suna mencoba menyingkirkan sesuatu 'itu' dengan kipasnya. Tapi sepertinya dia gagal. Lalu, selanjutnya shinobi dari konoha yang memakai topeng dan memiliki sharingan yang mencoba menghilangkan sesuatu 'itu'. Tapi sepertinya dia gagal juga.**" Lanjut Choumei.

'**Itu Hatake Kakashi**' Batin Kurama.

"**Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan semua ninja yang dihutan dan Naruto**?" Tanya Kucing berekor 2 atau matatabi.  
"**Semua shinobi yang dihutan itu sudah mati semua. Kalau Narut-**"  
"**Dia juga sudah mati**." Ucap Kurama memotong pembicaraan Choumei.

Semua bijuu yang ada disana kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurama.

"**APA**?" Tanya semua bijuu bersamaan.  
"**Ya. Dia mati gara-gara ingin menolong adiknya itu. Dan aku yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto yang membebaskan kita dari patung bodoh itu**." Jawab Kurama simpel.  
"**Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto ma-**"  
"**Itu kenyataannya, kerbau bodoh**." Ucap Kurama yang memotong pembicaraan Gyuuki atau Hachibi.

Lalu bijuu yang lain hanya tunduk terdiam.

"**Hei, apakah harus seperti ini masa depan didunia ini**?" Gumam Gyuuki.

Bijuu lain hanya diam saja.

"**Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Umm bagaimana kalau kita gunakan jurus itu untuk mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang**?" Ujar Kuda berekor 5.  
"**M...Maksudmu...jurus itu**?" Tanya monyet raksasa berekor 4 atau Son Goku.  
"**Ya. Jurus itu**." Jawab Kokuou atau gobi.  
"**Tapi, siapa yang akan kita kirim ke masa lalu? Memangnya masih ada yang hidup**?" Tanya Kura-kura ekor 3 atau Isobu.  
"**Ada 2 orang. Aku bisa merasakan chakra chakra mereka di sekitar sana**." Ucap Saiken sambil menunjuk kearah sumber chakra yang ia rasakan.  
"**Ayo kita kesana. Toh, kita juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan jurus itu.**" Ujar Matatabi atau Nibi.

**-End Flash Back-**

"Ooooh begitu. Itu sebabnya kalian kesini. Tapi gimana caranya pergi kemasa lalu?" Tanya Minana datar.  
"**Jurus ini hanya bisa dilakukan bila kami mengorbankan seluruh chakra kami untuk membuka dimensi ke masa lalu**." Jelas Gyuuki.  
"Jadi, kalian akan mengorbankan diri kalian sendiri?" Tanya Minana memastikan.  
"**Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada hidup dunia yang kosong ini**." Jawab Matatabi.  
"Ya. Baiklah. Ayo lakukan." Kata Minana sambil bersiap-siap.  
"**Tapi, persentase keberhasilan kau selamat dari jurus ini adalah 10%.**" Ucap Gyuuki.

Lucky sangat kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Walau persentasenya kecil, aku akan melakukannya. Aku juga ingin mengubah masa lalu Kak Naru."  
"Tapi, Kenapa hanya 10%?" Tanya Lucky dengan nada bicara yang tinggi kepada para bijuu.  
"**Itu karena kami tidak bisa menentukan akan mengirimmu berapa tahun kemasa lalu. Bila kami mengirimmu ke 3 tahun yang lalu, maka tubuhmu akan berukuran saat kau berumur 13 tahun. Bila kami mengirimmu ke 15 tahun yang lalu, maka tubuhmu seperti bocah 1 tahun. Dan bila kami mengirimmu lebih dari 16 tahun ke masa lalu, maka kau akan lenyap dan tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kemasa lalu**." Jelas Kurama.  
"Ooooh jadi itu masalahnya. Kalau itu sih serahkan saja padaku. Akan kupastikan Minana sampai dimasa lalu dengan selamat dengan menggunakan jurus mustahil mata iblisku ini. Sekalipun kalian mengirimnya lebih dari 16 tahun kemasa lalu." Ucap Lucky percaya diri.  
"Tapi kalau kau gunakan jurus itu-"  
"Ssshhtt" Ucap Lucky sambil menutup mulut Minana dengan jari telunjuknya.  
"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati. Dan kalau aku mati, selama kau memikirkanku, aku akan tetap hidup didalam hatimu. Toh, bukannya kau ingin mengubah nasib Naruto." Ujar Lucky sambil menunjuk hati Minana.

Minana hanya diam saja mendengar hal itu. Lalu Minanapun mengangguk setuju dengan rencana yang dikatakan Lucky.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat satu hal, Bila dirimu terbunuh, maka kau akan mati dan dirimu yang dimasa lalu tidak akan mati. Tapi apabila dirimu dimasa lalu mati, maka kau akan mati. Apa kau mengerti**?" Ujar Shukaku.  
"Ya. Sangat mengerti." Jawab Minana dengan nada semangat.

Merekapun mulai bersiap-siap. Kurama dan kawan-kawan berdiri mengitari Lucky dan Minana. Dan Lucky sudah mulai bersiap-siap dengan jurusnya.

"**Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai**." Ucap Kurama.

Semuanya mengangguk. Lalu sebuah cahaya mulai muncul di sekitar mereka. Menandakan kalau jurus mereka sudah mulai diaktifkan.

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

**-POV Lucky-  
**'Apakah kami berhasil? Aaah entahlah. Tubuh dan mataku terlalu sakit untuk bisa memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, entah mengapa tubuhku terasa ringan. Ringan sekali. Aku merasa seperti terbang diudara. Eh tunggu dulu, apa aku sudah mati? Tapi kalau aku sudah mati, kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan sakit?' Hanya hal itu yang terlintas dipikiranku saat ini.**  
-End POV-**

Disebuah hutan dinegara api, tiba-tiba muncul 2 sosok yang terjun bebas dari langit. Yang pertama adalah gadis kecil berambut merah memakai jaket hitam, dan memakai syal hitam dengan lambang konoha. Dan yang satu lagi adalah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model rambut landak, memakai pakaian serba hitam, dan hitai-ate konoha.

"U...uh...dimana ini?" Gumam Lucky yang masih memejam matanya.

Lucky mencoba membuka matanya. Tapi...

"Aaaggrh mataku..." Rintih Lucky sambil memegang matanya.

Namun Lucky mencoba membuka matanya walaupun terasa sakit. Lucky berhasil membuka matanya. Namun, mata Lucky melebar dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan sekarang ini.

"UUUWAAAAAHH KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INIIII?" Teriak Lucky yang kaget karena berada di atas ratusan meter dari permukaan tanah.

Lucky langsung melihat kearah sebelahnya yang ternyata ada Minana disana. Luckypun menangkap tubuh Minana dan langsung melempar shuriken esnya ke permukaan. Setelah melempar shuriken tersebut, Lucky langsung mengucapkan

"Hiraishin."

Lucky berhasil mendarat dengan mulus ke permukaan. Tapi, tiba-tiba Lucky terlihat sempoyongan dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Adududududuh..." Rintih Lucky yang masih menggendong Minana.

Lucky langsung menaruh Minana yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan posisi menyandar di sebuah pohon didekatnya. Lalu Lucky juga menyandar di pohon dekat Minana.

'Sepertinya ini akibat aku menggunakan jurus mustahil.' Pikir Lucky sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.  
'Sepertinya Minana tidak apa-apa. Walaupun tubuhnya terlihat seperti saat berumur 7 tahun. Haha. Lucunyaaa.' Batin Lucky yang melihat kearah Minana.  
'Para bijuu itu mengirim kami berapa tahun ke masa lalu ya? Apakah ini masa lalu saat Minana berumur 7 tahun? Atau mungkin ini masa lalu saat kushina masih hidup? Atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu?' Pikir Lucky.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.."

Darah mulai keluar dari mulut Lucky.

Setelah menyekat darah yang ada dibibirnya, Lucky mulai mencoba istirahat agar rasa sakit tubuhnya mengurang. Saat Lucky mencoba istirahat, tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail terlintas di pikiran Lucky.

'Heh, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyuubi aku pindahkan ketubuh Minana. Bagaimana reaksi akatsuki kalau ternyata kyuubi tidak ada didalam tubuh Naruto, ya? Atau bagaimana reaksi Madara kalau kyuubi tidak ada didalam tubuh Kushina. Gimana wajah kesal mereka ya?' Itulah ide jail yang terlintas dipikiran Lucky.

"Yaah baiklah. Aku akan melakukan jurus mustahil lagi untuk menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuhmu, Minana. Maaf Minana, mungkin ini terdengar egois." Gumam Lucky seraya tersenyum pada Minana untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lucky bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Minana. Lalu Lucky mulai menulis huruf-huruf aneh ditubuh Minana dengan menggunakan darahnya. Setelah menulis Lucky melakukan handseal seraya mengucapkan,

"Akan kukorbankan diriku agar aku bisa melakukan hal mustahil ini. Pindahkan 95% Chakra Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh jinchuuriki didunia ini ke tubuh Minana. Tanpa membunuh jinchuuriki kyuubi didunia ini. Dan 5% chakra kyuubi yang tersisa tetap berada di tubuh jinchuuriki."

Beberapa detik kemudian, tulisan darah itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya. Pertanda kalau jurus tersebut mulai diaktifkan. Setelah beberapa menit, cahaya itu mulai menghilang. Setelah melakukan jurus itu, Lucky kembali duduk. Lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan kosong yang ada di kantong shurikennya untuk menulis kata-kata terakhir untuk Minana. Saat ingin menulis kata-kata terakhirnya, Lucky melihat tangannya yang mulai terlihat transparan.

"Sepertinya waktuku hampir habis" Gumam Lucky sambil menulis kata-kata terakhir untuk Minana.

Setelah selesai menulis, Lucky langsung menyegel gulungan itu agar hanya bisa dibuka oleh Minana. Lucky langsung bangun dari duduknya dan mencoba menaruh gulungannya di kantong shuriken Minana. Namun, saat ingin menaruh gulungan itu ke kantong shuriken Minana, tubuh Lucky sudah sangat terlihat transparan dan akhirnya menghilang. Dan hanya menyisakan embun-embun salju kecil yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Sekarang ditempat itu hanya menyisakan Minana yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan sebuah gulungan yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Minana.

Beberapa jam setelah Lucky menghilang, tiba-tiba datang 2 orang ninja misterius. Mereka menghampiri Minana karena merasakan chakra yang besar dari Minana. Lalu 2 ninja tersebut langsung membawa pergi Minana dan gulungannya.

Bersambung...

A/N: Pemberitahuan tentang shuriken es yang sering dipakai Minana dan Lucky. Minana bisa berpindah tempat, dari tempat dia berada ke shuriken es yang dia lempar atau tancapkan. Itu fungsinya sama dengan kunai yang dipakai Minato. Hanya saja, kalau yang punya Minato itu bentuknya kunai dan dipegangan kunainya itu ada kertas yang diberi segel untuk berpindah. Kalau Minana, Shurikennya itu ia buat dari jurus elemen es nya sendiri dan ukiran di shurikennya itu adalah tulisan segel untuk berpindah tempat. O iya, Shuriken ini juga berfungsi untuk mendeteksi chakra atau keberadaan seseorang yang berada dalam radius 1km dari tempat shuriken itu ditancapkan. Tinggal reader bayangin aja shuriken yang terbuat dari es dan disetiap permukaan shuriken itu ada ukiran tulisan segel itu.

Umm maaf karena dichapter ini banyak A/N nya. Karena main chara di fic ini OC, jadi saya mau menyampaikannya sedetil mungkin (kalau bisa). Menurut kalian, cara penulisan saya dan ceritanya sedikit lebih baik gak dari chapter sebelumnya? Atau lebih parah dari chapter sebelumnya? Tolong dikomen ya. Kalian boleh mereview apapun yang yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini. Tapi, kalau review kritik dan saran tolong diberi alasannya juga ya, agar saya bisa membuatnya lebih bagus lagi. Mohon bantuannya ya.

Oh iya, apakah reader-san bisa menebak, dimanakah masa lalu yang ditempati Minana sekarang?


	3. Chapter 3: Hal yang Harus Kulakukan

A/N:

Terima kasih lagi untuk para reader-san karena masih mau menyisakan waktu buat membaca dan mengcomment fic kuroki.

Kali ini Kuroki akan menjelasan sifat dan watak Minana tentang mengendalikan emosi.

Mengendalikan emosi itu bukan berarti cara bicara Minana selalu datar. Yaah walaupun kadang-kadang suka mengacuhkan orang lain. Tapi Minana sangat ahli mengubah emosinya untuk menipu lawan bicaranya. Misal, Minana bisa menunjukkan wajah ekspresi sedih untukmenarik simpati lawan bicaranya. Atau menunjukkan ekspresi takut agar musuhnya lengah dan bisa menyerang balik musuhnya. Tapi, tidak semua orang bisa ditipu dengan cara seperti ini, misalnya Lucky, Naruto. Dan Minana juga bisa menahan amarahnya agar tidak mudah terpancing oleh omongan orang lain.  
Kalau yang dichapter-chapter sebelumnya itu, Minana selalu berbicara datar karena masih syok atas kematian Naruto. Jadi dia males nanggapin omongan Lucky dan para bijuu.

Yaah mungkin segini dulu penjelasan mengenai sifat dan watak Minana. Silahkan membaca.

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure, dan Mungkin Ada Humor Sedikit**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya:  
Lucky dan Minana berhasil sampai dimasa lalu. Setelah sampai dimasa lalu, Lucky melakukan jurus mustahil untuk memindahkan 95% chakra Kyuubi yang ditubuh jinchuuriki didunia ini kedalam tubuh Minana. Setelah melakukan itu, tubuh Lucky menghilang atau bisa dibilang...mati. Beberapa jam setelah kematian Lucky, tiba-tiba muncul 2 ninja misterius yang membawa Minana pergi.

**Chapter 3: Hal yang Harus Kulakukan Dimasa Lalu**

TES TES TES

Tetesan air berjatuhan dari pipa-pipa saluran pembuangan. Tetesan air tersebut mengenai wajah gadis kecil berambut merah yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Akibat tetesan air tersebut, tidur gadis kecil tersebut jadi terganggu. Perlahan-lahan mata gadis itu mulai terbuka. Menunjukkan mata kiri yang berwarna biru dan mata kanan yang berwarna merah.

"Hmm...Dimana ini?" Gumam gadis itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

**-POV Minana-**

Aku memperhatikan tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Kalau diperhatikan, tempat ini terlihat seperti saluran pembuangan. Tapi, ini bukan saluran pembuangan di konoha. Kemudian aku melihat kearah langit-langitnya. Bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan diluar sana. Aneh, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat keluar sana? Seharusnya dengan mata iblis ini aku bisa melihat keluar. Tapi yang kulihat hanya...langit-langit tempat ini. Apakah aku tidak berhasil kemasa lalu? Dan berakhir ditempat seperti ini? Apakah aku sudah mati? Kalau iya, kenapa didunia kematian ada saluran pembuangan? Siapa yang BAK (Buang Air Kecil), atau BAS (Buang Air Sedang)?

**RAU RAU **

Lamunanku terhenti setelah mendengar sebuah suara raungan yang berasal dari ujung lorong ini. Aku segera bergegas ke sana. Setelah sampai diujung lorong, mataku melebar karena ada sebuah kurungan yang sangat besar di tempat seperti ini.

**-End POV-**

"Waa~h apa ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau didunia kematian ada kurungan sebesar ini" Kata Minana sambil memerhatikan kurungan itu.  
"**Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu tidurku, HAH**?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam kurungan itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mulai terlihat makhluk yang ada di dalam kurungan tersebut. Makhluk tersebut terlihat seperti rubah yang memiliki ekor berjumlah 9.

"OI, ini pertama kalinya aku berada di tempat ini, Kurama-chan!" Ujar Minana yang sedikit jengkel.  
"**Kau bukan Kushina. Siapa kau**?" Tanya Kurama sambil tidur-tiduran lagi.  
"Ah namaku Uzumaki Minana. Kurama-chan, ini dimana ya? Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Minana ingin tahu.  
"**Kau belum mati. Ini dialam bawah sadarmu**." Jawab Kurama.

'Jadi aku berhasil pergi kemasa lalu. Dan kalau ini dialam bawah sadarku, berarti Kurama disegel didalam tubuhku. Dan orang yang bernama Kushina itu adalah Jinchuuriki didunia ini. Tapi, siapa yang menyegel Kurama didalam tubuhku? Lucky, kah?' Pikir Minana.

"Umm Kurama-chan, emangnya orang yang bernama Kushina itu siapa? Apakah dia selalu mengganggumu tidur? " Tanya Minana seraya maju beberapa langkah mendekati Kurama.  
"**Dia itu bocah yang gampang emosi. Dan dia selalu mengganggu tidurku dengan ocehan-ocehan yang membuat kupingku panas. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan berbicara dengannya lagi. Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku? Dan kenapa kau menambah embel-embel –chan segala**!" Jawab dan tanya Kurama yang agak kesal.  
"Aku tahu namamu karena aku dari masa depan. Aku tahu namamu karena kakakku selalu bilang 'tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Kurama', begitulah." Jelas Minana simpel pada Kurama.

Kurama tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil tersebut. Karena menurut Kurama tidak mungkin kalau para bijuu mau menolong seorang manusia untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Ia mencoba mencari keraguan yang ada pada Minana, Tapi Kurama tidak bisa menemukan keraguan/kebohongan itu.

"**Apa itu benar**?" Tanya Kurama memastikan.  
"Aku sedang tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong sekarang ini. Lagi pula aku kesini untuk mengubah masa depan." Jawab Minana.  
"**Apa kau kesini dengan bantuan para bijuu**?" Tanya Kurama lagi.  
"Iya! kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih!" Jawab Minana kesal.

Kurama hanya mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan. Lalu Kurama mulai bertanya lagi.

"**Oi bocah, siapa namamu**?"  
"Uzumaki Minana." Jawab Minana Simpel.  
"**Heh. Lagi-lagi aku disegel ditubuh uzumaki. Aku benar-benar benci dengan orang uzumaki. Uzumaki hanya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang cerewet**." Ujar Kurama.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Minana langsung menghampiri Kurama. Dan sekarang sudah berada didepan mata Kurama. Kurama yang sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Minana langsung bertanya.

"**Hei, apa yang ingin kau lakukan**?" Tanya Kurama yang memerhatikan Minana yang ada didepan matanya.  
"Kau tahu Kurama-chan? Sepertinya hal pertama yang harus kulakukan dimasa lalu adalah...menghilangkan kebencianmu itu." Ujar Minana sambil menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya.  
"**JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU INI ADALAH KYUUBI! MONSTER YANG DIPENUHI OLEH KEBENCIAN! TIDAK MUNGKIN BOCAH SEPERTIMU BISA MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!**" Teriak Kurama pada Minana.  
"O iya? Kita lihat saja nanti, Kurama-chan. Aku pasti bisa menghilangkan kebencianmu itu. Yaa~h walaupun aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." Ucap Minana sambil berjalan menjauhi Kurama sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kurama hanya diam saja melihat Minana. Kurama terus memperhatikan gadis berambut merah itu yang terlihat seperti*****kebingungan.

"Ano...kurama-chan, bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini, ya?" Tanya Minana sambil nyengir gak karuan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"**Huh...sudah kuduga. Dasar payah. Kau cukup konsentrasi saja**."Jawab Kurama yang mulai mencoba untuk tidur lagi.  
"Konsentrasi?" Ucap Minana sambil memegang dagunya seperti sedang berpikir.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Minana, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Disuatu tempat, ada gadis kecil berambut merah yang sepertinya sedang tidur. Dan ditemani oleh seseorang yang memakai topi dengan lambang api.

"Hmmmm." Gumam gadis itu.

Perlahan-lahan mata gadis kecil itu mulai terbuka. Menunjukkan warna mata kiri yang berwarna biru dan mata kanan yang berwarn merah. Hal pertama yang dilihat gadis itu adalah...langit-langit berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah sadar, gadis kecil?" Tanya seseorang yang berada disamping Minana.

Minana tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang yang disampingnya karena baru bangun tidur. Kemudian Minana mencoba duduk dikasurnya. Spontan, orang yang ada disamping Minana langsung membantu Minana. Setelah berhasil duduk, Minana mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya karena baru bangun tidur. Karena omongannya tidak dihiraukan, seseorang yang ada disamping Minana menegur Minana lagi.

"Selamat Pagi, gadis kecil."

'Hah, gadis kecil; pikir Minana.

Minana langsung melihat tubuhnya. Mata Minana melebar karena melihat tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 7 tahun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, gadis kecil?" Tanya orang yang disamping Minana yang sedikit khawatir.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang ada disampingnya, Minana langsung menoleh kearah orang itu. Minana sedikit syok ketika melihat orang itu.

"I...i...i...i...iya." Jawab Minana gugup sekali.  
"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau aman disini." Kata orang yang ada disamping Minana yang mencoba menenangkan Minana.

'Aku bukan takut karena ingin dibunuh seseorang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihatmu dalam versi muda, Kakek Hokage ke-3.' Batin Minana.

"O iya, nama paman Sarutobi Hiruzen. Seorang hokage di desa ini. Nama kamu siapa?" Sapa Hokage Ke-3.

'Paman, huh?...Ah lebih baik aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan. Agar kakek tidak bertanya hal yang macam-macam.' Pikir Minana.

"U...U...U...Uzu...maki...Mi...nana. Umm...Hokage-sama, aku...ada...dimana?" Jawab Minana dengan ekspresi takut.  
"Kau berada di Rumah sakit Konoha." Kata Hiruzen.

"Begini Minana-chan, Kemarin 2 anggota anbu yang sedang berpatroli menemukanmu di hutan bagian barat konoha. Kenapa kau bisa ada disana? Dan kenapa pakaianmu waktu itu terlihat seperti ninja konoha?" Lanjut Hiruzen dengan nada serius.

Minana hanya diam saja. Agar kakek hokage tidak mengintograsinya lebih jauh lagi, Minana menunjukan ekspresi seorang anak yang ketakutan dan membuat badannya terlihat merinding. Hokage yang melihat wajah ketakutan Minana tidak berani menanyakan tentang kenapa dia berada di hutan itu. Hiruzen hanya menyimpulkan kalau Minana sekarang ini benar-benar sedang trauma dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kemudian Hiruzen memeluk Minana agar dia tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Cup cup jangan takut. Paman tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu lagi." Ujar Hiruzen yang masih memeluk Minana.

Minana hanya diam saja mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kakek Hokage. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak dipeluk seperti ini oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya. Setelah beberapa menit Hiruzen melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mulai hari ini kau boleh tinggal disini. Dengan keluarga Uzumaki yang lainnya." Ujar Hiruzen.

'Uzumaki yang lain?' Pikir Minana.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari kamar pasien Minana.

"Iya. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Hiruzen.

Perlahan-lahan pintu kamar pasien yang ditempati Minana mulai terbuka. Lalu mulai terlihat seorang gadis yang sebaya dengan Minana. Terlihat sangat mirip dengan Minana, hanya saja mata gadis itu berwarna coklat.

"Ah hari ini kau datang lagi ya, Kushina-chan. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Sapa dan tanya Hiruzen pada gadis yang bernama Kushina.  
"Ah seperti biasa." Jawab Kushina sambil mendekati Hiruzen.

Kushina mulai memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang duduk dikasur pasien. Dan itu adalah anak yang selalu ia jenguk setiap sepulang sekolah. Kushinapun langsung menghampiri Minana.

"Waa~h akhirnya kau bangun juga." Sapa Kushina yang sudah berada disamping Minana.  
"Ah i...iya." Jawab Minana yang menunjukkan ekspresi gugup.  
"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Namamu siapa?"  
Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya seraya menjulurkan tangannya seakan meminta Minana untuk menjabat tangannya.

"U...Uzumaki...Minana." Jawab Minana seraya menjabat tangan Kushina.

'Sepertinya wajah kami sedikit mirip.' Batin Minana yang memperhatikan Kushina.

"Minana-chan juga dari klan uzumaki ya. Tapi, kenapa warna bola matamu berwarna biru dan merah? Setahuku hampir semua klan Uzumaki memiliki warna mata hitam atau coklat." Ujar Kushina.

Mendengar hal itu Minana langsung menutup mata kanannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Minana, Kushina jadi merasa bersalah karena ucapannya.

"M...Maaf Minana-chan, aku...menyinggung perasaanmu, ya?" Tanya Kushina yang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Minana hanya menghiraukan Kushina dan masih menutup mata kanannya. Hiruzen yang melihat itu hanya diam saja. Lalu mulai berbicara lagi

"Minana-chan...ditempat kau pingsan, kami menemukan gulungan yang tergeletak didekat kakimu. Kami sudah membuka segel yang ada pada gulungan itu. Dan maaf kami juga membaca isi gulungan itu. Sepertinya gulungan itu sengaja ditinggalkan untukmu." Ucap Hiruzen seraya memberikan gulungan hitam pada Minana.

Minana langsung mengambil gulungan hitam itu. Lalu mulai membuka ujung dari gulungan hitam itu. Kushina yang terlihat sedikit penasaran dengan gulungan itu langsung mendekatkan kepalanya agar bisa membaca isi surat itu juga. Minana yang melihat hal itu hanya membiarkannya saja. Dan mulai membaca isi gulungan itu.

_Minana-chan...I love you full...UWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA... _(A/N: Cara bacanya make gaya mbah surip)

"Ffu...ffu...ffuaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kushina yang melihat isi surat itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya.  
"KYAHAHAHAHA...Apa itu? Surat cinta, ya. Hahahahaha." Ucap Kushina yang masih tertawa karena membaca surat itu.

Minana yang membaca surat itu hanya bisa menglare Lucky karena masih sempat-sempatnya saja Lucky membuat hal konyol seperti ini. Minana yang melihat tingkah Kushina, langsung menatap tajam Kushina.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin mengintip surat pribadi orang?" Ucap Minana menatap tajam Kushina seraya mengeluarkan killer intents-nya.

Kushina yang melihat tatapan Minana langsung menghentikan tawanya dan langsung menunduk

"M...Maaf." Gumam Kushina pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Minana.

Hiruzen yang melihat hal itu langsung menyuruh Kushina duduk didekatnya. Kushinapun langsung duduk didekat Hiruzen. Minana yang melihat hal itu langsung menggulung kembali gulungan itu. Lalu...

CLASSHH

Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Minana langsung menghantam gulungan itu ke dinding didekatnya. Entah mengapa gulungan hitam yang dipegang Minana tiba-tiba terlihat retak seperti ada es yang melindungi sesuatu. Setelah es yang melindungi gulungan yang dipegang Minana hilang, mulai terlihat sebuah gulungan yang terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dari sebelumnya ditangan Minana. Mata Hiruzen melebar karena apa yang dilakukan Minana barusan. Bukan karena Minana menghancurkan apa yang melindungi gulungan itu. Tapi, Hiruzen benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau gulungan itu masih dilindungin oleh suatu jurus. Dan seperti dugaan Hiruzen sebelumnya, tidak mungkin surat yang sampai dilindungin oleh fuinjutsu hanya berisi kata-kata konyol seperti itu. Minana yang sudah menhancurkan pelindung es yang ada digulungan itu langsung membaca gulungan tersebut.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

_Minana-chan... kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak bisa menolongmu lagi. Minana-chan, mungkin kau sudah tahu. Tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Aku menyegel 95% chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu dan 5% chakra kyuubi tetap ditubuh jinchuuriki didunia ini. Alasan pertama aku melakukannya adalah karena ingin melihat wajah kesal madara atau akatsuki. Dan alasan keduaku adalah demi Naruto-kun. Soalnya, kalau ini dimasa lalu saat kau berumur 7 tahun, dan chakra kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto hanya 5%, maka dia tidak akan diincar akatsuki. Dan kalau ini masa lalu saat Kushina masih hidup, mungkin orangtuamu tidak akan mati karena penyerangan kyuubi. Aku sengaja menyisakan 5% chakra kyuubi pada jinchuuriki masa ini agar mereka tidak menyadari kalau aku memindahkan hampir seluruh chakra Kyuubi padamu. Tidak hanya itu, walaupun hanya 5%, kalau mereka terluka, mereka tetap akan disembuhkan oleh chakra kyuubi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto terluka._

'Heh, ternyata kebiasaanmu memancing emosi orang tidak pernah hilang, ya.' Batin Minana saat membaca bagian surat itu.

_O iya Minana-chan, tolong ingat ini. Misalnya kau berada dimasa lalu saat kau berumur 7 tahun, kau jangan sampai bertemu dengan dirimu yang dimasa lalu. Karena mungkin aku yang ada ditubuhmu akan mencari info tentang dirimu. Dan kalau aku yang dimasa lalu tahu kalau kau dari masa depan, mungkin masa depan akan berubah dari yang kita tahu. Dan jika kau berada dimasa lalu saat Kushina masih diakademi, sebaiknya kau jangan menanggapinya atau acuhkan saja dia. Mungkin ini sangat kejam, tapi biarkan dia melewati masa sulit itu sendirian. Biarkan Minato saja yang membantunya. Kau tidak perlu membantunya. Dan kalau ini masa lalu saat Mito-sama yang menjadi jinchuuriki,...aku tidak tidak tahu karena aku tidak berpikir sampai disitu._

'Hmmm...Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, Luck. Karena kau bukan tipe orang yang menyuruhku tanpa alasan yang jelas,kan.' Batin Minana.

_Aku pernah diberitahu, katanya dia mulai jatuh cinta pada saat Minato menolongnya saat penculikan yang dilakukan Shinobi kumogakure. Aku tidak tahu kapan._

Saat membaca bagian yang baru ia baca, Minana terlihat seperti tidak mengerti. Lalu Minana melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Minana-chan boleh aku minta tolong, maukah kau melindungi Kushina untukku? Tapi, setelah Kushina sudah mulai berteman dengan Minato. Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Maaf selalu menyusahkanmu, bahkan setelah aku mati. Aku sudah menyegel kyuubi didalam tubuhmu, dan memintamu untuk menjauhi Kushina, Ibumu. Tapi tolong lakukanlah untukku, Minana-chan._

Mata Minana melebar saat membaca bagian surat ini. Namun Minana masih bisa menahan ekspresinya.

'Hah, Kushina adalah ibuku?' Batin Minana saat membaca surat itu.

_Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf ya, Minana-chan. Karena sudah menyusahkanmu._

'Tidak kok. Justru aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu, bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawamu agar aku bisa sampai disini. Baiklah. Aku akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.' Pikir Minana saat membaca bagian surat itu.

_Ah satu hal lagi. Jangan sampai dirimu atau dirimu dimasa lalu mati ya, Minana-chan. Dan jangan sampai identitasmu sebagai jinchuuriki kyuubi diketahui oleh orang lain. Karena mungkin masa depan akan berubah dari yang kita tahu._

'Hmm.. Aku tahu Lucky. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi akan hal itu.' Pikir Minana.

Minana menarik kertas gulungan itu. Siapa tahu masih ada hal yang masih tertulis disana.

'Hmm... sepertinya masih ada lagi.' Pikir Minana saat melihat ada tinta hitam digulungan itu.

_P.S. Setelah kau membaca semua isi tulisan di sini, segera buang gulungan ini. Atau kau akan ikut membeku juga bersama gulungan ini dalam hitungan ketiga. Bersiap*******3._

Refleks Minana langsung melempar gulungan itu kearah pintu kamar pasien. Tiba-tiba gulungan itu langsung membeku dan hancur berkeping-keping.

'Kau!...Apa kau ingin membekukan kujuga, Hah!' Batin Minana yang merasa kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minana? Dan apa isi surat itu?" Tanya Hiruzen ysng sedikit penasaran dengan isi surat itu.

Minana kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hokage.

"Ah... itu-"  
"Kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, tidak perlu kau katakan." Kata Hiruzen yang menyela pembicaraan Minana.  
"Ah...Baiklah." Gumam Minana pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Hiruzen.  
"O iya Hokage-sama, Apakah aku udah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Minana yang kali ini menunjukkan ekspresi anak kecil yang malu-malu bertanya.  
"Hmm. Tentu kau sudah boleh keluar. Dan mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersama Kushina." Ucap Hiruzen sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.  
"Begitu ya." Gumam Minana.

'Kenapa dia harus tinggal denganku? Awalnya aku memang senang karena ada anggota klan uzumaki yang masih selamat. Tapi setelah dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian, aku jadi tidak mau tinggal bersamanya. Aku benar-benar benci padanya.' Pikir Kushina yang menatap tajam Minana.

Minana yang melihat ekspresi kebencian yang ada pada wajah Kushina, hanya diam saja.

"O iya Minana, apa kau ingin menjadi ninja?" Tanya Hiruzen.  
"Menjadi ninja?" Ujar Minana yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit bingung.  
"Ya, menjadi ninja. Agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu kalau kau berada dalam bahaya." Ucap Hiruzen.  
"Kedengarnnya menarik. Baiklah, aku mau." Jawab Minana menunjukkan senyumannya. Tentu saja itu adalah senyum yang dibuat-buatnya.  
"Yaudah. Kalau gitu, aku akan pergi keakademi dan mendaftarkanmu. Besok, kau langsung pergi saja ke akademi pada pukul 8 dan temui orang yang ada di depan akademi. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Jelas Hiruzen seraya pergi meninggalkan Minana dan Kushina.

Minana hanya mengangguk saja dan melihat Hokage ke-3 pergi. Lalu Kushina juga mulai pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Minana. Minana hanya diam saja melihat kepergian Kushina, karena dia tahu alasan Kushina mulai membencinya. Dan itu mungkin awal bagus agar ia bisa menjauhi Kushina. Walaupun Minana sedikit sedih karena ibunya membencinya. Yaahh apapun itu. Dan sekarang yang tersisa diruangan itu hanya Minana seorang.

Kemudian Minana turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil pakaiannya yang ada dilemari. Karena pakaiannya yang ada dilemari terlihat berlubang-lubang, Minana langsung membekukan baju serta syal miliknya itu dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Minana langsung menggigit jempolnya dan melakukan sebuah handseal. Setelah melakukan handseal, Minana llangsung menaruh telapak tangannya kelantai dan...

BOOF

Muncul sebuah gulungan ukuran sedang didepan Minana. Kemudian Minana membuka gulungan itu. Ternyata gulungan itu berisi Fuinjutsu yang menyegel semua pakaian yang dimiliki oleh Minana. Dari pakaian ukuran anak-anak sampai ukuran orang dewasa. Kemudian Minana memilih pakaian yang sesuai dengan ukuran badannya. Setelah menemukannya dia langsung memakainya dan menghilangkan/menyimpan gulungan itu kembali ketempat semulanya. Sekarang, Minana mengenakan kaos Putih polos panjang dengan motif lambang klan uzumaki dipunggung dan dikedua bagian lengan atasnya, serta angka 9 berwarna merah yang ada di bagian dada kanannya. Lalu memakai celana chunnin berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sebetis. Dan memakai sendal ninja berwarna hitam. Serta memakai syal berwarna hitam polos. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Minana langsung pergi ke bagian check-out di lantai satu rumah sakit konoha. Setelah check-out, Minana langsung berkeliling kekonoha.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

KRIUKK KRIUKK

Sepertinya suara cacing yang ada diperut Minana mulai meminta makan. Karena ia merasa lapar, Minana mulai mencari tempat untuk makan, yaitu pergi ketempat ramen ichiraku. Minana mulai pergi ketempat itu dan sambil memperhatikan tempat yang ia lewati. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya konoha yang ini agak berbeda dari konoha yang ada dimasa depan. Lalu Minana sampai di tempat paman teichi yang biasanya menjual ramen dikedai itu. Namun Minana sedikit terkejut, karena tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menambah staminanya belum ada dimasa ini. Merasa kecewa, Minana langsung mencari toko supermaket untuk membeli ramen cup. Minana sudah berada didepan supermaket yang dia cari dan langsung masuk ke supermaket tersebut.

"Selamat datang"

Terdengar suara seorang pegawai yang menyapa pelanggan yang mampir ketokonya. Minana hanya mengacuhkannya saja dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang berisi ramen cup. Setelah berada ditempat itu Minana terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan sekitarnya agar tidak orang yang akan melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kemudian Minana menggigit tangannya dan melakukan sebuah handseal. Setelah melakukan handseal, tiba-tiba muncul dompet berbentuk katak dan Minana memasukan dompet katak itu kesakunnya. Minana memerhatikan tempat disekitarnya lagi agar tidak ada orang yang curiga karena anak kecil yang belum bersekolah ninja sudah bisa melakukan jurus yang seharusnya baru bisa dikuasai bila sudah menjadi mid genin. Lalu Minana mengambil ramen cup yang ada didepannya dan pergi ketempat bagian minuman. Setelah mengambil beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan, Minana pergi kebagian kasir untuk membayar barang bawaannya. Dan sepertinya uang yang dijaman ini sama dengan dengan uang yang ada dimasa depan.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung. Datang lagi ya." Ucap kasir kepada Minana.

Minana hanya mengacuhkannya saja. Setelah membayar, Minana pergi ketempat yang agak sepi untuk memasak ramennya. Minana memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat latihan pertama kakaknya untuk mengambil bel saat ditim 7.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Akhirnya Minana sampai ditempat itu. Minana memperhatikan seluruh tempat ini dan sepertinya tidak ada orang disekitar sini. Mungkin karena hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. Minana berjalan ketepi sungai yang ada di dekat sini. Setelah sampai Minana mengeluarkan peralatan memasak air dari gulungan yang ia simpan didimensi lain. Setelah mengeluarkannya, Minana mulai memasak air dengan air yang ada disungai dan membuat api dengan jurus elemen api. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Minana mulai membuka bungkus ramen dan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ramennya. Setelah airnya mendidih, Minana langsung memasukkan airnya kedalam cup ramennya. Setelah itu, Minana menunggu sejenak dan memakan ramennya sampai habis dan meminum minuman yang ia beli tadi. Sudah merasa kenyang, Minana langsung bangun dan membereskannya. Setelah membereskannya Minana langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan langsung mencari sumber chakra yang dimiliki Kushina. Setelah menemukan chakra Kushina, Minana langsung pergi ketempat Kushina dengan shunshinnya.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Minana akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah Kushina. Minana langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

"Tadaima." Ucap Minana seraya membuka pintu rumah.

Tidak ada sahutan balik dari orang yang tinggal dirumah ini. Minana langsung pergi kekamar mandi dan langsung membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur yang mirip dengan milik Naruto. Hanya saja punya Minana warna dasarnya adalah hitam. Setelah mandi Minana langsung pergi mencari kamarnya. Dan sepertinya kamar milik Minana berada disebelah kamar Kushina. Minana langsung masuk kekamarnya dan memerhatikan isi dari kamarnya tanpa menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Walaupun kamarnya terlihat gelap, Minana tidak punya masalah dengan penglihatan ditempat gelap karena mata iblisnya. Yah sebenarnya kamar ini tidak terlalu gelap karena ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar Minana. Dikamarnya terdapat sebuah kasur ukuran sedang yang terletak didekat jendela, lemari pakaian ukuran sedang yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kasur, dan beberapa loker kecil berjajar didekat kasur dan lemari serta sebuah jam weker didekat kasur. Minana langsung menghampiri kasurnya. Saat tiduran dikasur, Minana memerhatikan tembok yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar Kushina, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kushina. Dan tentu saja dengan mata iblis yang ada pada mata kanannya, ia bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Kushina. Dan sepertinya Kushina hanya tidur-tiduran dikasurnya dengan ekspresi kesal yang masih ada diwajahnya. Setelah melihat apa yang yang dilakukan orang yang berada diruang sebelahnya, Minana langsung menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Huh. Walaupun aku menutup mataku, tetap aja tidak bisa tidur. Mata ini menyusahkanku saja." Gumam Minana pelan.

Bersambung...

**Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan reader-san**

**Umm disini, jinchuuriki yang dimasa lalu gak akan jadi lemah. Selagi ada chakra kyuubi, walau hanya 5% dia gak apa-apa. Dan untuk pairing,kuroki belum memikirkannya. Yaah lihat aja nanti. Dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya mungkin sudah terjawab dichapter ini.**

A/N: Wow kelihatannya chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. O iya disini Minana dikirim 1 tahun setelah kedatangan Kushina dikonoha. Begitulah. Dan menurut reader-san gimana cerita saya? Bilang saja langsung. Saya nggak akan tersungging kok (yang bener 'tersinggung' kuroki #plaakk). Tolong dikomen ya. Kalian boleh mereview apapun yang yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini. Tapi, kalau review kritik dan saran tolong diberi alasannya juga ya, agar saya bisa membuatnya lebih bagus lagi. O iya untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama apdetnya, karena Kuroki bentar lagi dah mau UN. Jadi harus baca buku banyak-banyak. Mungkin akhir bulan april baru mungkin apdet. Baiklah, terimakasih banyak ya, reader-san.


	4. Chapter 4: Sekolah Lagi

A/N:  
Tidak jadi apdet akhir bulan. Gara-gara belakangan ini perasaan kuroki lagi labil. Kalau Kuroki lagi labil, Kuroki jadi terjebak didunia fic yang Kuroki buat. Dan otomatis Kuroki jadi ngetik lanjutannya. Padahal tinggal 13 hari lagi UN nya. Bukannya belajar ya. (Aduh, kok jadi curhat ya? Hehe). Dan gara-gara labil juga, Kuroki hampir buat fic baru, karena ada imajinasi baru. Padahal yang ini aja belum kelar. Prinsip Kuroki 'Tidak akan buat fic baru kecuali fic yang sudah dibuat sudah tamat'. (Eh, kok curhat lagi ya? Yaudahlah gak apa-apa)

Dan Terima kasih lagi untuk reader-san yang masih mau membaca fic buatan Kuroki.  
O iya, Kata 'Kak Naru' saya ganti dengan 'Naru-Nii-chan' (Agak aneh gak kalau kuroki ganti kayak gitu? Atau emang aneh?).  
Yaudah gak usah bishi bashi lagi, langsung baca aja.

**Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure  
Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya:  
Lucky yang menghilang akibat menggunakan jurus mustahil meninggalkan sebuah gulungan/surat kepada Minana. Kushina yang melihat isi surat itu langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Minana dan membuat Kushina jadi membenci Minana. Dan Minana menerima tawaran Hokage ke-3 untuk tinggal bersama Kushina dan bersekolah lagi di akademi untuk menjadi ninja konoha.

**Chapter 4: Sekolah Lagi**

**_Flash Back di Rumah Sakit Konoha_  
-POV Kushina-  
**Setelah berbicara pada Minana tentang bersekolah di Akademi dan tempat tinggalnya, Hokage-sama pergi meninggalkan ruangan hanya menyisakan kami berdua. Aku juga langsung pergi dari ruangan itu karena aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang membenciku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Akupun terus berjalan. Berjalan menuju rumahku. Tapi, saat diperjalanan pulang, aku kepikiran lagi dengan tatapan tajam Minana.

'Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia membenciku? Memang aku salah apa?' Pikirku.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang membuatku mengerti kenapa Minana bersikap seperti itu.

'Astaga. Wajar saja dia marah padaku, karena aku menyinggung perasaannya dengan mengatakan matanya aneh. Dan dia juga pasti marah karena aku menghina surat yang mungkin dibuat oleh orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Astaga*****Apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku benar-benar bodoh.' Pikirku sambil berlari kembali menuju Rumah Sakit.

'Aku harus minta maaf padanya.' Batinku.

Aku bergegas kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi, saat aku sudah sampai didepan ruangannya dan membuka pintunya, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada. Aku langsung bertanya pda perawat yang bertugas merawat Minana. Tapi perawat itu bilang Minana sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit beberapa menit yang lalu. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung mencari Minana. Aku mencaba mencari Minana disekitar Rumah Sakit. Siapa tahu dia masih disekitar sini. Tapi ternyata aku tidak menemukannya.

Lalu aku mencoba mencarinya dijalan kearah kantor hokage. Siapa tahu Minana bertanya pada hokage-sama dimana rumahku. Namun, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya Minana. Lalu akupun bertanya pada para penduduk dan para ninja yang ada disekitar kantor hokage. Tapi, orang-orang yang aku tanyai semuanya tidak tahu atau tidak melihat Minana. Sore sudah berganti malam. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Siapa tahu dia sudah ada disana karena pintu rumahku lupa kukunci lagi. Saat diperjalanan pulang, aku bertanya pada penduduk atau ninja yang aku temui.

"M...Maaf. Apakah bibi melihat gadis berambut merah yang mirip denganku?" Tanyaku pada penduduk yang kutemui.  
"Aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab bibi itu.  
"Terimakasih ya, Bi."

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan bibi itu. Dan langsung bertanya lagi pada seorang ninja yang ku temui.

"Maaf. Apakah tuan melihat gadis berambut merah mirip denganku?" Tanyaku sopan.  
"Ya, aku melihatnya." Jawab orang itu.  
"Dimana?" Tanyaku semangat.  
"Didepan mataku. GYAHAHAHAHAHA." Ucap Ninja itu yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"AKU SERIUS!" Bentakku sambil meninggalkan orang itu.

'Akukan nanya serius. Kalau gak tahu bilang aja gak tahu.' Pikirku yang mulai kesal.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai dirumahku.

"Tadaima." Ucapku seraya membuka pintu.

Aku tidak mendengar suara yang menyahut dari dalam. Rumah juga terlihat gelap.

'Apa dia belum pulang?' Batinku seraya melangkah masuk.

Setelah masuk, aku langsung menghidupkan lampu-lampu dirumah dan Mencari Minana. Siapa tahu dia sudah ada disini. Aku pikir ada kemungkinan dia sudah ada , aku tidak menemukan siapapun dirumah.

"Sebenarnya dia dimana sih!" Ujarku yang mulai muncul urat dikepalaku.

Karena kesal, aku langsung menulis kata *ini kamarmu* disecarik kertas. Setelah menulis, aku langsung menempelkannya didepan pintu sebelah kamarku. Setelah melakukan hal itu aku langsung mengganti bajuku dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur.

"Tadaima."

Aku mendengar suara orang yang kucari-cari dari tadi. Aku tidak menyahutnya karena aku masih kesal gara-gara mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Akupun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur.

**-End POV-  
_End Flash Back_**

**.**

**-Keesokan Harinya, Di Akademi-**  
Didepan sebuah kelas di akademi konoha, berdiri 2 figur yang ingin masuk ke kelas yang ada didepannya. Suara keributan dari kelas itu mungkin bisa sampai terdengar keseluruh akademi. Yang pertama adalah seorang ninja chunnin yang membawa buku-buku untuk mengajar. Pakaiannya sama dengan para chunnin atau jounin yang ada dikonoha. Satu figur lain adalah gadis kecil berambut merah dengan mata kanan berwarna merah dan mata kiri berwarna biru. Gadis itu memakai kaos putih polos dengan panjang lengannya sesiku dan motif lambang klan uzumaki dipunggung dan dikedua bagian lengan atasnya, serta angka 9 berwarna merah yang ada di bagian dada kanannya; memakai celana chunnin berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sebetis; memakai sendal ninja berwarna hitam; serta memakai syal berwarna hitam polos.

"Minana, nanti begitu aku memanggil namamu, kau langsung masuk kekelas ya?" Kata ninja chunnin tersebut.  
"Baik, Nueno-sensei" Jawab Minana sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Nueno langsung masuk kekelasnya. Suasana kelas yang semula berisik, kini menjadi tenang karena***** ada ninja yang masuk kekelas mereka.

"Kau siapa? Dimana Takahashi-sensei?" Tanya salah satu murid dikelas.  
"Mulai hari ini aku adalah walikelas kalian. Perkenalkan, namaku Nueno." Kata Nueno dengan wajah cerianya.  
"Memang, ada apa dengan Takahashi-sensei?" Tanya anak berambut kuning dengan model durian.  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Nueno tidak peduli.  
"Hari ini, bukan sensei kalian saja yang baru, tapi kalian juga mendapatkan teman baru. Minana, silahkan masuk." Lanjut Nueno seraya menghadap pintu dimana ia masuk.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minana langsung masuk dan berjalan menghampiri Nueno-sensei. Lalu menghadap ke arah para murid yang ada diruangan itu. Murid-murid dikelas yang melihat Minana langsung berbisik-bisik dengan teman disebelahnya.

"Hei, lihat. Ada tomat kedua dikelas kita." Itulah suara bisik-bisik murid yang ada dikelas itu sekarang.  
"Hei, semuanya tenang ya." Perintah Nueno pada murid-muridnya.

Suasana dikelaspun kembali tenang.

"Nah, sekarang, perkenalkanlah dirimu." Ujar Nueno.  
"Nama saya Minana." Kata Minana singkat.  
"Minana, beritahu nama lengkapmu pada teman-teman barumu." Ucap Nueno karena dia tahu kalau barusan Minana hanya menyebutkan nama kecilnya.  
"Namaku memang Minana. Tanpa nama klan ataupun keluarga." Ucap Minana tanpa ekspresi pada Nueno.

Kushina yang mendengar hal itu sedikit kaget.

'Kenapa dia bilang tidak punya marga? Diakan anggota klan Uzumaki? Kenapa dia seenaknya bicara seperti itu?' Pikir Kushina yang sedikit kesal mendengar apa yang Minana bilang barusan.

Minanapun melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Hobiku bermacam-macam. Hal apa yang kusuka bukan urusan kalian. Hal yang aku benci ada banyak, aku males nyebutinnya. Aku tidak punya impian. Tapi aku punya tujuan. Dan tujuan hidupku****kalian tidak perlu tahu." Kata Minana datar.

'Pada akhirnya kau hanya memberitahu nama kecilmu saja.' Batin Nueno yang *Sweetdrop* pada Minana.

"Hei tomat, emang siapa juga yang mau tahu hobi dan Impianmu itu! Aku sama sekali gak peduli." Ucap anak laki-laki yang duduk dipaling depan.

'Tomat, Hmph. Tidak disini, tidak dimasa depan, aku tetap saja dipanggil tomat.' Batin Minana sambil menghela napas.

"Tenang tenang." Ucap Nueno.  
"Minana, sekarang kau boleh duduk dibangku sebelah sana." Lanjut Nueno sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di paling belakang.

**-POV Minana-  
**Akupun berjalan kebangku yang ditunjuk sensei padaku. Aku memperhatikan anak-anak yang ada dikelas ini. Dan yang kukenal Cuma Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Minato duduk tepat didepanku. Dan kushina duduk diujung. Berlawanan ditempat aku duduk sekarang. Senseipun mulai menjelaskan pelajaran tentang jurus Henge. Walaupun aku melihat kearah papan tulis, tapi pandanganku sebenarnya adalah kelas yang ada dibelakang papan tulis itu dengan mata iblisku. Dikelas sana, ternyata berisi anak-anak yang sebaya denganku dan ada beberapa anak yang kukenal. Yaitu orang tua sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto; Ayah Ino-Shika-Chou, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza; Hyuuga kuadrat, Hiashi dan Hizashi; Ayah Shino, Shibi; dan ibu Kiba, Tsume.

'Hmph. Kenapa aku tidak dimasukan dikelas sana ya?' Pikirku saat melihat kelas itu.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat kelas disebelahku, aku langsung mengembalikan penglihatanku kekeadaan semula, yaitu melihat tulisan dipapan tulis.  
**-End POV-**

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

_**TENG TONG TENG TONG**_

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi.

"Baiklah. Untuk pelajaran ini, kita sambung lagi nanti." Ucap Nueno sambil membereskan buku-buku dimejanya.  
"YEEEEYYYY." Teriak para murid yang senang karena akhirnya istirahat juga.  
"Tapi, pelajaran yang sensei berikan tadi akan kita praktekkan setelah istirahat." Lanjut Nueno sambil berjalan kearah pintu.  
"YAAAAAHHHH." Teriak histeris para murid yang ada dikelas.

Melihat senseinya sudah pergi, Kushina langsung menarik paksa tangan Minana dan membawa Minana pergi keluar kelas. Minana hanya pasrah saja dibawa pergi Kushina. Namun, dibelakang Minana dan Kushina, ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Setelah berada di tempat yang agak sepi, Kushina langsung melepas genggamannya dan langsung melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ditanyakannya. Dan orang yang mengikuti mereka, bersembunyi. Mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Minana?" Bentak Kushina pada Minana.  
"Apanya, Kushina-san? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ujar Minana yang memang tidak tahu.  
"Kenapa kau bilang kau tidak memiliki nama keluarga! Kau kan anggota klan Uzumaki! Keluargaku! Tapi kenapa tadi kau berbicara seolah-olah kau ini bukan keluargaku!" Bentak Kushina yang terlihat sangat kesal pada Minana.

"..."

"Apa kau masih marah karena aku menyinggung perasaanmu dengan mengatai matamu aneh! Atau kau marah karena aku menghina isi suratmu itu! Kalau kau marah karena itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Minana." Kata Kushina yang nada suaranya mulai merendah.

"..."

"JAWAB AKU MINANA." Teriak Kushina karena pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tidak digubris.

Minana hanya diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Lalu Minana mulai berjalan menjauhi Kushina. Kushina yang melihat itu langsung bertanya.

"KAU MAU KEMANA, MINANA?" Bentak Kushina. Kali ini Kushina benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Mendengar hal itu, Minana berhenti sejenak. Lalu mulai memberi jawabannya pada Kushina.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya... Dimataku sekarang******Kau itu hanya orang asing." Ucap Minana datar.

Kushina yang benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya langsung memukul wajah Minana. Minana hanya pasrah menerima pukulan itu.

"KAU INI ORANG YANG MENYEBALKAN. AKU BENCI KAU."Teriak Kushina sambil berlari menjauhi Minana.

Minana yang melihat hal itu hanya diam saja.  
Minana hanya diam saja disitu. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Minana kembali mengingat-ngingat alasan kenapa dia menghilangkan nama marganya. Dan penguntit itu masih berada ditempat persembunyiannya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minana.

.

.

**_Flash Back_  
**Minana yang tidak bisa tidur karena karena mata iblisnya, memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Minana menoleh kearah jam weker yang ada didekat kasurnya. Ternyata waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 malam.

'Jam segini kakek hokage pasti belum bangun. Padahal ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Lebih baik aku latihan dulu saja.' Batin Minana.

Minana langsung bangun dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Setelah membereskan kasurnya, Minana langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Kalau ninja biasa pasti langsung kedinginan kalau mandi jam segini. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Minana. Karena kekkai genkai hyoutonnya yang membuat badannya memang terasa dingin. Setelah Mandi, Minana langsung memakai pakaian yang kemarin ia pakai dan pergi melakukan pemanasan dengan jogging keliling konoha 3 putaran.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan, Minana langsung pergi ketempat dimana ia memakan ramen kemaren. Dan ia pergi dengan shunshinnya. Setelah sampai disana, Minana memutuskan untuk melatih chakra kontrolnya. Karena sekarang dia adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi, otomatis kapasitas jumlah chakranya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dan membuatnya harus melatih kontrol chakranya. Untuk memulai latihannya, Minana melakukan sebuah handseal.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu." Ucap Minana.

Lalu muncul 5 bunshin yang mirip dengan Minana.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kan?" Tanya Minana asli pada ke 5 bunshinnya.  
"Tentusaja kami tahu. Sepertinya kau harus berlatih chakra kontrol dari awal lagi." Ujar Bunshin ke-1.  
"Karena kapasitas jumlah chakramu 7x lebih banyak dibandingkan ninja biasa." Lanjut bunshin ke-2.  
"Dan dengan kontrol chakramu yang sekarang, kau hanya bisa menggunakan beberapa jurus dari semua jurus yang kau kuasai." Lanjut Bunshin ke-4.  
"Tapi kau masih bisa menggunakan semua jurus fuinjutsu yang kau kuasai. Karena syarat untuk melakukan fuinjutsu adalah penulisan kaligrafi yang bagus dan kau tahu artinya. Oh iya, aku sudah melindungi tempat kita dengan memasang kekkai agar chakra kita tidak terdeteksi oleh anbu konoha." Lanjut panjang lebar bunshin ke-3.  
"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Ayo latihan." Perintah Minana asli.

.

**-Beberapa jam kemudian-**

Tidak terasa mentari yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat, kini sudah menunjukkan dirinya.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...aku lelah banget...hosh...aku sudah sampai batasku.*BOOF*" Ujar Bunshin Minana dan lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sekarang ditempat itu hanya menyisakan 1 Minana yang tergeletak kelelahan.

"Hosh...Hosh...tidak kusangka...Hosh... latihan kontrol chakra sekarang...Hosh...ternyata lebih sulit daripada dulu...Hosh." Gumam Minana yang terengah-engah.  
"Ternyata sudah pagi ya. Kakek hokage pasti sudah ada ditempatnya." Ujar Minana yang melihat mentari yang mulai menyinari tubuhnya.

Minanapun langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu membasuh mukanya dengan air sungai yang ada didekatnya. Setelah membasuh mukanya, Minana langsung berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

**-Kantor Hokage-  
**Sekarang Minana sudah berada di depan ruangan Hokage. Minana langsung mengetuk pintu yang ada didepannya.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk."

Mendapat izin dari seseorang yang ada didalam, Minana langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Mata hiruzen sedikit melebar karena ia tidak menyangka kalau ada gadis kecil yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

"Ada apa Minana-chan?" Tanya Hiruzen yang penasaran dengan kedatangan Minana.  
"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Ujar Minana yang menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Apa?"  
"Mulai sekarang, namaku adalah Minana. Tanpa nama marga uzumaki. Hanya Minana." Ujar Minana datar.  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Hiruzen yang bingung dengan maksud dari Minana.  
"Yang pasti******aku melakukan hal ini untuk melindungi Kushina." Ucap Minana yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'Melindungi Kushina? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia tahu kalau Kushina jinchuuriki? Dan kata-kata melindungi Kushina hanya kedok semata?' Pikir Hiruzen

"Memang apa hubungannya menghilangkan nama margamu dengan keselamatan Kushina?" Tanya Hiruzen yang mulai memikirkan kemungkinan alasan Minana melakukan hal itu.

'Diperang dunia ke-3 nanti, aku akan menggantikan tugas Minato untuk membunuh 1 batalion shinobi iwagakure. Dan aku akan dikenal dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh. Mereka pasti membenciku dan keluargaku. Kalau mereka tahu Kushina adalah keluargaku, Kushina pasti akan dalam bahaya. Dan kalau Minato yang membunuh pasukan iwagakure, dia akan dibenci seluruh penduduk iwa. Tidak hanya Kushina yang akan dalam bahaya, tapi juga diriku dan Naru-nii-chan juga akan dalam bahaya. Aku ingin Naru-nii-chan hidup tenang tanpa ada orang mengincar nyawanya.' Pikir Minana.

"Minana? Kenapa tidak dijawab?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Minana dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

Lamunan Minana terhenti mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiruzen.

"Aku******tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya sekarang, Hokage-sama." Ujar Minana dengan sopan.

'Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu alasannya? Apa mungkin dia memang mata-mata dari desa lain untuk menculik Kushina? Mengingat pakaiannya saat pertama kali ditemukan, terlihat seperti ninja. Mungkin saja waktu itu dia bertarung melawan ninja konoha dan mengambil hitai-ate milik ninja yang dilawannya dan seolah-olah dia adalah ninja konoha.' Pikir Hiruzen sambil menatap selidik pada Minana.

"Memang kena-"

Perkataan Hiruzen terhenti melihat Minana yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Aku mohon mengertilah, Hokage-sama." Ucap Minana dengan nada memohon.

Hiruzen diam sejenak. Lalu, Hiruzen menjawab permintaan Minana.

"Hmph. Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ucap Hiruzen pasrah.  
"Terimakasih, Hokage-sama." Kata Minana yang menunjukan senyumnya.  
"Ah O iya Minana-chan, kau jangan terlalu formal padaku."  
"Jadi, aku harus panggil hokage apa?" Tanya Minana dengan pose berpikirnya.

Hiruzen juga terlihat berpikir, panggilan apa yang cocok untuknya.

'Hmmm. Baguslah Kakek hokage mau mengerti maksudku. Aku ingin sekali memberitahunya, tapi kalau aku memberitahu alasannya, bisa-bisa masa depan bisa berubah dari yang seharusnya.' Batin Minana

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Kakek Hokage." Ujar Minana dengan nada bicara anak kecil gak berdosa.  
"Hoi, aku belum setua itu loh." Kata Hiruzen yang cemberut mendengar ucapan Minana barusan.  
"Yasudah. Mulai sekarang akan kupanggil kakek Hokage. Sampai jumpa kakek. Aku pergi ke Akademi dulu ya." Kata Minana dengan menunjukkan ekspresi anak kecil yang ceria. Tentu saja ekspresi itu hanya bohong belaka.

Minana langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa ada seseorang disini?" Tanya Hiruzen entah pada siapa.

Setelah Hiruzen mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan pakaian armor anbu lengkap dan memakai topeng rubah.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?" Tanya anbu itu.  
"Aku ingin kau mengawasi gerak-gerik Minana.****** Dan kau juga akan menjadi wali kelasnya diakademi. Cari tahu apakah dia seorang mata-mata desa lain apa bukan. Dengan kemampuan sensormu, kau pasti bisa tahu kalau dia berpura-pura tidak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja atau tidak." Perintah Hiruzen.  
"Baik." Jawab Anbu itu.  
"Dan kode namamu sekarang adalah****** Nueno." Ucap Hiruzen.  
"Baik, Hokage-sama." Ucap Nueno.

Nuenopun langsung menghilang dengan shunshinnya.  
**_End Flash Back_**

.

Setelah merenung kejadian tadi, Minana langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan bermaksud untuk berkeliling akademi. Dan penguntit itu juga berjalan, mengikuti Minana.

'Kenapa Nueno-sensei mengawasiku terus?' Pikir Minana yang merasakan chakra milik Nueno mengikutinya sejak dia ditarik paksa Kushina keluar kelas.  
'Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja.' Batin Minana tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi, Minana merasakan ada orang mengikutinya selain Nueno. Merasa ada yang aneh, Minana menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Sontak Nuenopun langsung menghentikan langkahnya juga dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok (bukan bersembunyi dengan menyamar menjadi tembok loh). Minana langsung menyiapkan sebuah kunai yang terbuat dari es ditangannya. Setelah membuat kunai, Minana langsung melempar kunai itu ketempat para penguntit itu bersembunyi (Bukan tempat sembunyi Nueno). Setelah melempar kunainya, tiba-tiba kunai es yang dilempar Minana tadi berubah menjadi kabut tipis yang lama-lama kabut itu menjadi tebal. Kabut itu hanya berada dalam radius 1m dari kunai itu ditancapkan. Melihat penguntit-penguntit itu sedikit kebingungan, Minana langsung muncul di belakang penguntit itu dan memukul kepala belakangnya hingga ia terlempar beberapa puluh senti. Dan kabut akibat kunai Minana sudah menghilang.

"Kalau kau ingin menguntit seseorang, kau memilih orang yang salah." Ucap Minana datar.

Mendengar suara Minana, Nueno kembali melihat atau mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Minana dari tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Aaww" Rintih orang itu sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya.  
"Minato, kenapa kau mau-mau'an diajak menguntit oleh anak ini?" Ujar Minana pada Minato yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.  
"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, Minana-san?" Tanya Minato yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Minana.  
"Hanya menebak." Jawab Minana asal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato.  
"Hei, kau. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Minana sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak yang ia pukul tadi.

Anak itu memakai sweater dengan warna bagian bahunya berwarna hijau dan sisanya berwarna abu-abu, memakai celana penjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Ah namaku Senju Nawaki. Maaf kalau tadi aku mengikutimu, Minana-chan." Ucap anak yang bernama Nawaki itu seraya menjulur tangannya, seakan meminta Minana untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Minana dengan tatapan selidik.  
"Tadi aku mendengar suara keras Kushina. Jadi, aku kemari. Tapi, sepertinya Kushina sudah tidak ada disini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya?" Kata Nawaki panjang lebar.  
"Itu****** bukan urusanmu." Jawab Minana datar.

Lalu Minana berjalan menjauhi kedua anak itu. Dan Minana berjalan kembali kekelas.

.

_**TENG TONG TENG TONG**_

Sepertinya Minana kembali kekelas tepat sesaat bel berbunyi. Nueno-sensei pun langsung masuk kekelasnya begitu bel berbunyi. Dan semua murid sudah masuk semua termasuk Minato.

"Baiklah, kita akan praktek jurus henge." Ucap Nueno.  
"Aahh praktek jurus henge lagi. Menyebalkan." Ujar Anak yang ada disebelah Minana.

Mata Minana sedikit melebar ketika mendengar suara dan menoleh kearah anak yang ada disebelahnya.

"K...Kau***Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gumam Minana pelan.  
"Minana-san, Nawakikan memang duduk disebelahmu." Kata Minato yang mendengar perkataan Minana.  
"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau aku memang duduk disini." Ucap Nawaki menebak.

'Memang.' Batin Minana.

Minana hanya diam saja. Lalu Nueno mulai memanggil murid-murid untuk mencoba melakukan jurus henge sesuai intruksi dari Nueno.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Minana memerhatikan murid-murid yang melakukan jurus henge. Ternyata semua yang maju dan melakukan jurus henge semuanya bisa. Termasuk Minato yang disuruh berubah menjadi Nueno. Nawaki juga begitu, tapi dia disuruh berubah menjadi Minato. Kushina juga berhasil melakukan jurus henge nya dengan berubah menjadi Minana sesuai perintah Nueno.

"Minana" Ucap Nueno.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minana langsung maju.

"Sekarang kau berubahlah seperti Nawaki." Intruksi Nueno.

Minana hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal.

BOOF

Kepulan asappun menyelimuti Minana. Minana berhasil merubah dirinya menjadi Nawaki, tapi Minana berubah menjadi Nawaki dalam versi gendut seperti bola.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tertawa semua Murid yang ada dikelas.

Minana langsung melepas jurusnya.

"Hmph." Hela napas Nueno sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

'Apa benar dia seorang mata-mata? Kontrol chakranya buruk sekali.' Batin Nueno yang menatap selidik pada Minana.

"Kontrol chakramu buruk sekali. Kau harus lebih rajin lagi latihan, Minana." Nasehat Nueno pada Minana.

'Aku tahu kok' Batin Minana.

Minana hanya diam saja. Lalu mulai berjalan kembali kebangkunya. Murid-murid dikelas masih tertawa dengan apa yang berusan Minana lakukan.

_**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**_

_**TENG TONG TENG TONG**_

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini." Ujar Nueno sambil membereskan bukunya yang berserakan dimejanya.  
"Oiya, besok sensei akan mengadakan ujian tertulis tentang materi yang pernah diberikan Takahashi-sensei. Selamat belajar." Lanjut Nueno sambil berjalan keluar kelas.  
"YAAA~HH" Teriak histeris murid-murid dikelas.

Minana segera membereskan bukunya. Lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Dan Nuenopun membuntuti Minana lagi.

'Jadi, dia masih mengikutiku ya?' Pikir Minana yang merasakan chakra Nueno di belakangnya.  
'Kita lihat saja apa kau masih bisa mengikutiku setelah aku melakukan hal ini.' Batin Minana.

Minanapun berbelok kekanan, kearah kamar mandi wanita diakademi. Dan tentu saja Nueno tidak ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu. Tapi dia tetap mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya. Beberapa menit kemudian Minana keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dan Nueno melanjutkan lagi misinya, yaitu mengikuti Minana.  
Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Minana sampai dirumahnya. Yang diikuti oleh Nueno.

'Bagus. Dia masih mengikutiku.' Batin Minana yang masih merasakan chakra Nueno.

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Lebih baik aku menyampaikan apa ang dilakukan anak itu hari ini pada Hokage-sama dan meninggalkan sebuah bunshin untuk mengawasi anak itu selama dirumahnya.' Batin Nueno seraya melakukan sebuah handseal.

*BOOF*

Lalu, muncul 1 bunshin Nueno. Bunshin Nueno tetap mengawasi Minana yang berada dikediaman uzumaki sedangkan Nueno asli pergi menyampaikan apa yang dia dapat hari ini.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

'Aku pikir sehebat apa orang yang mengikutiku. Ternyata dia tidak ada apa-apanya. Buktinya, bisa-bisanya dia tertipu dengan mengikuti diriku yang merupakan bunshin Minana ini. Hahaha.' Pikir Bunshin Minana.

**.**

**-Flash Back-  
**Minanapun berbelok kekanan, kearah kamar mandi wanita diakademi. Dan tentu saja Nueno tidak masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu.

'Bagus. Dia tidak mengikutiku kedalam sini.' Batin Minana yang masuk kesalah satu wc yang tersedia.

'Chi Bunshin no jutsu.' Batin Minana seraya menggigit jempolnya dan melakukan sebuah handseal saat didalam wc.

Chi bunshin no jutsu atau blood clone jutsu hampir sama dengan kagebunshin no jutsu. Namun, menggunakan chakra lebih banyak daripada saat menggunakan kagebunshin. Dan, Chi bunshin tidak akan menghilang walaupun dipukul. Tapi, akan menghilang begitu terkena serangan fatal atau melakukan handseal kai oleh sipenggunanya.

Lalu muncul 1 Chi bunshin Minana. Tentu saja, saat Chi bunshin Minana muncul, Minana yang asli menghilangkan hawa keradaan dan aura chakranya. Karena Minana pikir, jika orang yang mengikutinya merupakan ninja tipe sensor, maka ia harus menghilangkan aura chakranya agar chakra Minana yang ada di kamar mandi hanya terasa 1 orang saja. Begitu selesai, Bunshin Minana langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju Rumahnya. Dan tentu saja Nueno langsung melanjutkan misinya kembali, yaitu mengikuti bunshin Minana. Merasa lawannya sudah memakan umpan yang dibuatnya, Minana langsung pergi menuju tempat lapang yang berada di belakang desa (A/N: Tempat Naruto latihan jurus Rasenshurikennya) dengan tetap menghapus aura chakranya.  
**-End Flash Back-**

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Minana sampai ditempat tujuannya. Minana langsung menaruh tasnya dan melakukan sebuah handseal.

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Lalu muncul bunshin Minana yang jumlahnya kurang lebih 100 orang. Minanapun memulai latihan kontrol chakranya lagi. Dan tentu saja, sebelum memulai latihannya, Minana sudah memasang Kekkai agar chakranya dan keberadaannya tidak diketahui siapapun.

**.**

**-SkIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

Tidak terasa hari sudah berganti malam. Bulan sudah menjulang tinggi diatas langit. Dan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit juga terlihat sangat jelas. Ditempat Minana berlatih sekarang, hanya tersisa 2 orang yang tergeletak karena kelelahan dan 1 orang yang berdiri dengan memegangi kedua lututnya karena tidak kuat berdiri.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...Aku...Tidak kuat." *BOOF* Ucap kedua bunshin Minana dan menghilang bersamaan dalam kepulan asap. Dan hanya menyisakan Minana asli.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh" Desah napas Minana yang terengah-engah.

BRUUK

Karena terlalu lelah, Minana pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**-Beberapa Jam Kemudian-  
**Malam berganti pagi. Bulan yang semula dilangit, kini sudah berganti dengan mentari yang muncul dari timur. Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyinari tubuh gadis kecil berambut merah yang kita tahu itu adalah Minana.

"Hmmm" Gumam Minana yang sepertinya tidurnya terganggu karena sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya.

Lalu, perlahan mata Minana mulai terbuka. Menunjukkan matanya yang berwarna biru dan merah.

"Sepertinya aku pingsan lagi."Gumam Minana pelan.

Minana langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya bermaksud untuk pulang kerumah barunya. Sebelum itu, Minana mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak didekatnya. Dan sebelum pergi, Minana menghilangkan kekkai yang ia pasang sebelumnya. Setelah menghilangkan kekkai, Minana langsung pergi menggunakan jurus Hiraishinnya untuk pergi menuju rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya.

**.**

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Minanapun tiba dikamarnya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Begitu tiba dikamarnya, Minana langsung melakukan handseal kai untuk menghilangkan Chi bunshin. Dan dirumah itu hanya menyisakan 1 aura chakra Minana.

"Untung aku sudah menempel shuriken esku dikamar ini." Gumam Minana pelan sambil melihat shuriken es yang ada di langit-langit kamarnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minana langsung menaruh tasnya di kasur dan melihat jam yang ada didekat kasurnya. Mata Minana sedikit melebar melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.40 dan Akademi mulai masuk pukul 8. Tanpa membuang waktu, Minana langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah mandi, Minana memakai pakaian bersih yang ia ambil dari gulungannya dengan model dan warna pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya kemarin. Setelah itu, Minana menyisir rambut merahnya. Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Minana langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari kepintu keluar. Saat membuka pintu, Minana sedikit heran karena pintunya tidak terkunci.

'Kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?' Batin Minana karena ia tidak merasakan chakra Kushina dirumah ini.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Minana langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya anak kecil berlari. Dan Bunshin Nueno yang bersembunyi didekat rumah Minana langsung mengikuti Minana lagi.

**-Di Akademi-**

_**TENG TONG TENG TONG**_

"Ah.. untung datang tepat waktu." Gumam Minana yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

Minana mulai melangkah masuk kekelasnya. Dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Minana menghiraukan ejekan murid lain yang mengatainya dengan sebutan 'Tomat Setan' (A/N: Kuroki gak tahu bahasa jepangnya tomat setan). Saat Minana sudah duduk, ada beberapa anak yang menghampirinya.

"Hei teman-teman, lihat." Seru anak itu pada teman-temannya yang ada disekitarnya.  
"Ada tomat kedua nih dikelas kita." Lanjut anak itu.  
"Tapi, sepertinya tomat yang ini gak mirip dengan tomat yang disana Tuh." Ucap anak lain sambil menunjuk kearah Kushina.

Kushina hanya diam saja. Mengacuhkan murid-murid yang mengelilingi Minana.

"Kau benar. Hmm bagaimana kalau kita memanggilnya Tomat setan?" Ujar anak pertama tadi.  
"Iya iya. Kepalanya saja bulat dan rambutnya warna merah, terlihat seperti tomat. Matanya aneh, masa' warna-warni gitu. Apalagi matanya yang merah itu, kayak mata setan." Ucap anak yang tadi menunjuk Kushina sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Minana.

Minana yang merasa rambut indahnya dipegang-pegang dengan kasar, langsung mencengkram tangan anak itu kuat-kuat.

"Ouch.. apa yang kau lakukan Tomat setan?!" Bentak anak yang tangannya dipegang oleh Minana.  
"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau memberikan julukan aneh padaku. Tapi, kalau kau berani-berani menyentuh rambutku yang indah, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisi kalian." Ancam Minana yang mulai mengeluarkan aura dan tatapan killer intent-nya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minana langsung melepaskan tangan anak itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang rambutmu itu indah! Orang yang bilang rambutmu indah itu hanya orang-orang tolo-"

Minana langsung membekep mulut anak itu kuat-kuat dengan tangannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, orang yang bilang rambutku indah adalah kakakku. Dan tidak ada yang boleh menyebut kakakku bodoh atau tolol kecuali aku." Kata Minana yang mengeluarkan Killer intents yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Anak itu hanya gemetar ketakutan dan mulai mencoba melepaskan tangan Minana yang membekap mulutnya. Minana yang melihat perlawanan anak itu malah membuat tangannya semakin kuat membekap mulut anak itu. Nawaki yang sedari tadi diam saja kini mulai bertindak dengan memegang tangan Minana yang membekap mulut anak itu. Minana yang tahu maksud Nawaki langsung melepas tangannya dari wajah anak itu. Anak itu langsung berlari ketempat duduknya karena Nueno-sensei sudah masuk kekelas mereka. Dan sepertinya Nueno tidak tahu kalau tadi beberapa muridnya ada yang bertengkar. Atau berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan kejadian barusan. Begitu Nueno berdiri didepan kelas, ia langsung membagikan kertas yang bertuliskan soal-soal yang ia janjikan saja bagi Minana soal-soal seperti ini sangat-sangat mudah. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Karena dimasa depan Minana adalah murid jenius nomor 2 setelah Sasuke diakademi dulu. Dan merupakan mantan wakil ketua anbu saat dia dulu menjadi ninja.

_**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**_

Setelah semua murid selesai mengerjakan ujian, Nueno-sensei langsung mengoreksi ujian yang dikerjakan muridnya.

'Hmmm ternyata anak ini pintar juga.; Batin Nueno saat mengoreksi kertas ujian Minana.

Setelah dikoreksi, Nueno-sensei langsung menyebutkan hasilnya.

Namikaze Minato ... 10  
Minana ... 10  
(Murid lain) ... ?  
(Murid lain) ... ?  
(Murid lain) ... ?  
Senju Nawaki ... 4  
Uzumaki Kushina ... 3  
(Murid Lain) ... ?

Dst..

"WO~W Minana, Tidak kusangka ada yang bisa menyamai otak jenius Minato. Padahal kau anak baru." Kata Nawaki yang dari nada bicaranya, Nawaki iri dengan Minana.

Minato yang mendengar hal itu langsung menyahut kata-kata Nawaki.

"Kalau kau ingin sepintar diriku, kau harus lebih banyak membaca buku, Nawaki." Ujar Minato senyum-senyum.

"Aku tidak memujimu kok. Huh." Ujar Nawaki yang cemberut karena sikap Minato.

Minana hanya mengacuhkan kedua anak yang ada didekatnya. Lalu Minana menaruh kepalanya dimeja mencoba untuk tidur.

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

_**TENG TONG TENG TONG**_

"Untuk pelajaran hari ini kita selesai sampai disini. Sampai besok semuanya." Kata Nueno sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Minana segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ketasnya. Setelah itu, Minana menghampiri Kushina.

"Nih." Ujar Minana seraya meletakkan sebuah kunci diatas meja Kushina.  
"Lain kali jangan lupa mengunci pintunya. Dan aku sudah punya duplikat kuncinya." Lanjut Minana seraya meninggalkan Kushina yang sedang memikirkan ucapan Minana barusan.

Minanapun melakukan cara yang sama untuk mengecoh penguntitnya untuk pergi ketempat latihannya kemarin dan melanjutkan latihannya untuk menyempurnakan kontrol chakranya.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

A/N: Wow panjang banget chapter ini. Untuk guru Minana yang Nueno-sensei itu, itu nama dari chara 'Jigoku sensei Nube' (Karena kuroki gak pandai mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri seseorang). Yang pernah nonton atau baca komiknya pasti tahu. Kalau gak tahu cari aja di mbah google. O iya, menurut reader-san gimana dengan chapter ini? Kalau ada kata yang salah, kuroki minta maaf karena kuroki hanya manusia binasa (yang bener 'manusia biasa' kuroki #plak, dilempar mouse), kalau ceritanya kurang bagus, tolong berikanlah pendapat kalian, Karena Kuroki bener-bener super duper newbie dalam membuat cerita (Kuroki Lebay banget deh). Agar Kuroki bisa memperbaiki kesalahan Kuroki dan bisa membuatnya semenarik mungkin. Dan tentu saja kalau mau saran? Saran apapun akan Kuroki terima. Flame? Boleh-boleh aja selama ada alasan yang jelas. Kalau pujian? Semakin bersemangat untuk mengetik. Kalau pertanyaan? Akan kuroki jawab selama tidak menyebabkan spoiler. Katakanlah apa yang ingin dikatakan.  
O iya, untuk cerita selanjutnya, tentang kehidupan Minana di Akademi dijelasin secara spesifik atau nggak? Cerita chapter selanjutnya tergantung dari jawaban reader-san.  
Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa.


	5. Chapter 5: Ingatan Masa Lalu

[Edit, 18 April 2014][09.07]

A/N:  
Akhirnya~ UN selesai juga. Bebas. Sekarang tinggal mikirin SBMPTN aja (Curhat sedikit gak apa-apa ya). Maaf baru bisa apdet karena gara-gara UN. Dah 2 minggu lebih ya gak apdet.  
O iya, tak lupa Kuroki mengatakan terimakasih untuk reader-san yang masih mau membaca fic buatan kuroki ini. Dan karena ada yang bilang untuk tidak menjelaskan tentang kehidupan Minana di Akademi, Kuroki tidak akan menjelaskannya. Dan Kuroki cuma mau kasih tahu kalau, Hatake Sakumo mendapat julukan Konoha no Shiroi Kiba karena berhasil memukul mundur pasukan shinobi suna dan membunuh orang tua sasori saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-2. Dan saat itu umur Sasori baru 7 tahun. Dan 4 bulan setelah kejadian itu, Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-2 pun berakhir.

Lalu 10 tahun kemudian dimulailah lagi Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-3. Yang mana Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-3 ini disebabkan oleh Sandaime Kazekage yang tiba-tiba menghilang (Tahukan siapa yang melakukannya). Dan 90% shinobi yang ada di Suna pada mencari Kazekage mereka yang hilang. Iwa yang mengetahui desa Suna sedang melemah akibat Kazekage mereka hilang dan pertahanan desa yang juga lemah, langsung menyerang Suna. Dan akhirnya dimulailah perang antara Iwa dan Suna. Namun, karena perang mereka yang tak kunjung usai, Konohapun ikut mengambil tindakan untuk menetralkan kedua negara itu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan konohapun ikut terlibat dengan perang itu.

Sementara Kirigakure hanya diam saja. Belum mengambil tindakan atas perang yang dilakukan Iwa, Suna, Konoha. Mereka hanya menaruh Shinobi-shinobi mereka di perbatas Mizu no Kuni. Sedangkan Kumopun sama seperti Kirigakure. Tidak mengambil tindakan. Atau mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang salah satu atau ke 3 negara besar tersebut.

Dan saat Minana, Kushina berumur 7 tahun, itu adalah saat dimana Jiraiya cs bertarung dengan Hanzo dan mendapat gelar sannin. Dan saat Jiraiya cs ingin kembali Konoha, Jiraiya cs bertemu dengan Yahiko, Konan, Nagato. Dan Jiraiya memutuskan untuk melatih Yahiko cs menjadi ninja.

Yah Cuma mau ngasih tahu itu aja (itu cerita sejarahnya versi Kuroki). Dan Time-Line cerita ini saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-3. Yaudah, Selamat membaca.

.

Cuplikan Chapter sebelumnya:  
Uzumaki Minana. Ah bukan, tapi namanya sekarang hanya Minana, tanpa nama marganya. Hubungan Minana dan Kushinapun jadi semakin buruk setelah Minana mengatakan hal itu didepan kelas dan pada Kushina. Dan karena hal itu pula, Sandaime menyuruh salah satu anbunya untuk membuntuti Minana untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Minana. Karena Minana tidak memberitahu alasannya menghilangkan nama marganya..

**Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure  
Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Chapter 5: Ingatan Masa Lalu**

**-POV Minana-  
**Tidak terasa aku sudah tinggal didunia ini selama 2 tahun. Dan diumurku yang 9 tahun ini, aku sudah menjadi genin. Dan Minato, Kushina, Nawaki dll masih di Akademi. Hal yang kulakukan selama 2 tahun ini hanya datang kesekolah, makan, dan latihan. Akan kuceritakan. Setelah selesai belajar diakademi, aku langsung pergi ketempat latihanku. Dan tentu saja, sebelum aku pergi ketempat latihanku, aku meninggalkan 1 buah chi bunshin didesa untuk mengecoh Nueno-sensei yang selalu membuntutiku.

Untuk melatih kontrol chakraku, aku membutuhkan waktu selama 6 bulan. Waktu yang sangat lama hanya untuk melatih kontrol chakra, padahal sudah menggunakan jurus kagebunshin agar latihanku tidak banyak makan waktu. Tapi masalahnya, saat aku sedang latihan kontrol chakra, entah kenapa chakra kurama tiba-tiba keluar. Padahal sudah kubilang berapa kali padanya agar tidak mengganggu latihanku, tapi dia bilang bla bla bla. Seharusnya aku latihan kontrol chakra, tapi yang kulakukan hanya menekan chakra Kurama agar aku tidak hilang kendali. Itu sebabnya latihan kontrol chakraku lama sekali. Walaupun butuh waktu lama, akhirnya aku berhasil menyempurnakan kontrol chakraku hingga perfect.

Setelah berhasil menyempurnakan kontrol chakraku, aku melatih kembali jurus-jurus yang kukuasai dimasa depan atau kehidupanku sebelumnya. Jujur saja, sangat sulit sekali melatih kembali jurus-jurusku dengan tubuh anak kecil seperti ini. Tapi, akhirnya aku berhasil menguasainya kembali dalam waktu 1 tahun. Tapi, ada beberapa jurusku yang belum bisa kukuasai kembali, karena tubuhku belum kuat untuk menggunakan jurus-jurus itu. Jurus yang belum bisa kukuasai kembali, yaitu Elemen es: Jurus pembekuan Level 2, Elemen es: Jurus Lingkaran es, dan Elemen air: Canon Rasengan.

Elemen es: Jurus Pembekuan Level 2 adalah jurus yang akan mengubah apapun yang ku sentuh menjadi seperti es. Bisa kugunakan tanpa handseal ataupun menyebut nama jurusnya. Alasan kenapa tidak bisa kugunakan adalah tubuh mungilku tidak cukup kuat menahan dingin yang luar biasa akibat menggunakan jurus ini. Kalau aku memaksa mencoba menguasai Jurus pembekuan Level 2 dengan tubuh anak kecil ini, bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan akibat menggunakan jurus ini. Jurus selanjutnya adalah Elemen es: Jurus Lingkaran es. Ini adalah jurus pertahanan terkuat yang kumiliki. Jurus ini akan membekukan apapun yang bergerak disekitarku yang berada dalam radius 7 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Jadi, tanah yang berada disekitar tempatku berdiri tidak akan membeku, kecuali kalau tanahnya bergerak. Alasan kenapa tidak bisa kugunakan sama dengan Elemen es: Jurus Pembekuan Level 2. Yang terakhir adalah Elemen air: Canon Rasengan. Jurus buatanku yang menggabungkan chakra airku dengan rasengan. Alasan kenapa tidak bisa menggunakannya karena tangan kecilku tidak kuat menahan bola air yang berukuran bola basket itu. Bahkan, saat aku memaksa mencoba menguasai jurus itu, aku hampir kehilangan tangan kananku karena semua tulang-tulang yang di tangan kananku retak akibat menggunakan jurus itu. Dan 6 bulan sisanya aku habiskan untuk latihan Taijutsu.

Tahun pertama belajar diakademi, aku merupakan anak terpintar, bahkan lebih pintar dibanding Minato. Tapi, aku adalah anak terpayah kalau menggunakan jurus ninja karena saat itu kontrol chakraku buruk sekali. Dan 6 bulan setelah aku menguasai kontrol chakra, akupun tetap berpura-pura bersikap payah dalam menggunakan jurus ninja. Tapi, Nueno-sensei yang tahu kalau aku berpura-pura payah, menyuruhku atau lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk tidak berpura-pura payah menggunakan jurus ninja. Dan ditahun keduaku, ternyata aku sekelas dengan orang tua rookie 12. Sepertinya dimasa ini, murid-murid yang naik kelas, isi murid dikelasnya akan dirombak lagi. Dan tidak hanya itu, sejak ditahun kedua ini pengawasan Nueno-sensei terhadapku tidak seketat ditahun pertama. Selesai belajar ditahun kedua ini, Nueno-sensei meluluskanku karena menurutnya aku termasuk anak yang sudah ahli menggunakan jurus ninja. Apalagi, sekarang sedang perang. Dan konoha sedang membutuhkan tentara untuk memenangkan perang ini. Dan setelah aku lulus, Nueno-sensei tidak mengawasiku lagi. Yah mungkin kakek hokage sudah puas. Atau lebih tepatnya, yang ditemukannya tentangku hanya sikapku yang alim.

Dan sekarang ini, aku sedang menunggu guru pembimbingku. Dan mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya kelompok genin yang terdiri dari 1 orang saja. Yaah mungkin karena aku berasal dari masa depan. Yang seharusnya, aku memang tidak ada didunia ini.

"Hmmmh." Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napasku karena bosan menunggu.

**-End POV-**

**.**

*BOOF*

Tiba-tiba didepan Minana muncul kepulan asap. Setelah asap itu menghilang, terlihat seorang ninja konoha memakai rompi chunnin atau jounin dan baju dibagian lengan atasnya berwarna putih dengan motif gergaji berwarna merah. Dan rambut ninja itu berwarna putih panjang yang diponytail seperti itachi.

"Kau lama sekali." Ucap Minana dengan nada kesal.  
"Ayolah, aku hanya terlambat 5 menit." Ucap ninja itu santai.

'Orang ini mirip Kakashi-sensei.' Batin Minana.

"Kalau aku berada dimedan perang, aku pasti sudah mati karena bala bantuannya datang terlambat." Ucap Minana dengan ekspresi yang masih kesal.  
"Maaf deh maaf. Jangan marah ya. Aku tidak akan telat lagi." Kata ninja itu membungkuk memohon pada Minana.

Minana hanya diam saja melihat tingkah guru pembimbingnya itu.

"Muridku hanya kau seorang saja ya?**** Umm Baiklah, sekarang kau pergilah ke Training Ground 7. Aku akan menunggu disana." *BOOF*. Ucap ninja itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Jadi, senseiku adalah Konoha no Shiroi kiba, ya? Hatake Sakumo.' Batin Minana seraya menghilang dengan shunshinnya juga.

.

**-Training Ground 7-  
**Minana sudah tiba ditempat ia berjanjian dengan senseinya. Minana memperhatikan tempat ini, mencari keberadaan senseinya. Tapi, sepertinya Sakumo belum datang.

'Seperti biasa, tempat ini selalu sepi. Dan apa aku terlalu cepat?' Pikir Minana yang masih memperhatikan tempat ini.

Beberapa detik setelah memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba didepan Minana muncul kepulan asap dan menunjukkan seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"Kau terlambat lagi, sensei." Ujar Minana dengan nada mengejek.

Mata Sakumo sedikit melebar melihat Minana yang sudah berada didepannya. Minana yang melihat ekspresi kaget Sakumo hanya sedikit menyeringai. Namun seringaiannya tidak terlihat jelas karena ekspresi datarnya.

'Cepat sekali. Apa dia bisa menggunakan shunshin?' Batin Sakumo yang masih sedikit kaget.

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi." Kata Sakumo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Sekarang*** apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Minana datar.  
"Untuk hari ini**** Kita perkenalan saja." Kata Sakumo sambil tersenyum.  
"Huh. Kalau ingin perkenalan, harusnya kau cari tempat dimana kita bisa duduk, sensei." Dengus Minana sambil memerhatikan tempat ini karena tidak ada bangku untuk duduk.  
"Kan bisa duduk dibawah." Jawab Sakumo seketemunya.  
"Gak elit." Ujar Minana simpel.

Lalu, Minana melakukan beberapa handseal.

"Elemen es: jurus bangku es." Ucap Minana.

Lalu, muncullah 2 buah bangku taman yang terbuat dari es. Mata Sakumo melebar lagi melihat apa yang yang dilakukan Minana barusan.

'Padahal baru lulus diakademi, tapi sudah bisa menggunakan kekkei genkai dan juga shunshin. Sebenarnya siapa dia?' Pikir Sakumo seraya menatap menyelidik pada Minana.

Lalu Sakumo dan Minana duduk dibangku yang tadi dibuat Minana. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak antara 1 sampai 2 meter.

"Aku pikir bangku ini terbuat dari es. Tapi kenapa tidak dingin?" Tanya Sakumo yang heran setelah duduk di bangku itu.  
"Aku bisa menghilangkan sifat es, seperti sifat es yang dingin, licin dan sebagainya. Hei, bukannya kita mau berkenalan." Kata Minana Innonsent.  
"Ah O iya, perkenalkan namaku Hatake Sakumo. Hobiku berlatih. Aku suka keluargaku. Yang Kubenci adalah perang. Dan impianku, ingin melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku." Kata Sakumo sambil tersenyum pada Minana.  
"Sekarang giliranmu." Lanjut Sakumo.  
"Namaku Minana. Hal apa yang kusuka bukan urusanmu. Hal yang aku benci ada banyak, salah satunya menunggu. Aku tidak punya impian, tapi aku memiliki tujuan. Dan apa tujuanku**** kau tidak perlu tahu, sensei."Ucap Minana datar.

Sakumo hanya *Sweetdrop* mendengar ucapan Minana.

'Sikapnya tertutup sekali. Dan jurus-jurusnya, terlalu hebat untuk dikuasai anak seusianya. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.' Pikir Sakumo yang masih sedikit curiga dengan Minana.

"Minana, sikapmu dingin sekali, sih? Seperti jurusmu." Ujar Sakumo melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.  
"Apa itu mengganggumu, sensei?" Tanya Minana datar.  
"Sedikit sih. O iya, besok datanglah kesini pagi-pagi sekali. Karena aku ingin memberi surprise untukmu." Kata Sakumo yang tersenyum.  
"Hn." Gumam Minana singkat.  
"Baiklah, sampai besok." *BOOF* Kata Sakumo lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Melihat sensei-nya sudah pergi, Minana langsung bangun dari duduknya dan melakukan sebuah handseal dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kai." Ucap Minana.

Lalu, bangku taman yang tadi dibuat Minana hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan salju yang berterbangan kelangit. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Minanapun kembali kerumahnya dengan jurus Hiraishinnya.

.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-  
**Minanapun sudah tiba dirumahnya. Lebih tepatnya, dikamarnya.

"Hoa~am. Ngantuk banget. Coba 'ah tidur. Siapa tahu kali ini bisa tidur."Kata Minana seraya menutup hordeng jendelanya.

Minanapun langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan melakukan sebuah handseal. Pakaian yang semula serba hitam, kini sudah berganti dengan baju tidur berwarna hitam dengan motif bintang berwarna kuning (A/N: Cara ganti baju Minana hampir mirip dengan cara Erza Scarlet mengganti baju besinya. Yang dianime Fairy Tail).

Gara-gara mata iblisnya, Waktu tidur Minana jadi tidak menentu. Paling cepat biasanya 2 hari sekali Minana baru bisa tidur. Dan paling lama baru bisa tidur setelah 1 minggu. Karena, walaupun merasa ngantuk sekali, kalau mata iblis tidak mengizinkannya tidur, tetap saja Minana tidak akan tidur walau memejamkan matanya. Kali ini Minana mencoba-coba saja siapa tahu bisa tidur. Karena sudah 4 hari ia belum tidur.

...

...

...

**-Medan Perang-**

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGAMBIL KURAMA." Teriak remaja yang diselimuti chakra merah kekuningan.

"Percuma saja. Karena aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Ujar pria yang sedang menarik para bijuu dengan rantai yang keluar dari tangannya.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGAMBIL KYUUBI DARI NARU-NII-CHAN, MADARA!" Teriak gadis berambut merah dan berpakaian serba hitam sambil melompat dan mengayunkan pedang es yang dialiri chakra angin ke rantai itu.

JRAASH

Mata gadis itu melebar ketika melihat rantai itu tidak tergores sedikitpun karena serangannya.

"Benarkan kataku."Ucap pria berambut panjang yang memiliki mata sharingan dan rinnegan yang kita tahu kalau itu adalah Madara.

Kyuubipun berhasil keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Dan tubuh Naruto terlempar entah kemana.

"NARU-NII-CHAN" Teriak gadis berambut merah yang kita tahu itu adalah Minana.

Melihat kakaknya terlempar, Minana langsung menghilang dari tempat ia berdiri. Dan muncul didekat Naruto. Minanapun menangkap tubuh Naruto yang melayang diatas permukaan tanah. Minana langsung menghilang dari situ dan muncul diatas pasir yang melayang didekat dirinya. Dan Minana langsung meletakkan tubuh Naruto diatas pasir tersebut.

"Kyuubi bilang, untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, kita harus memasukkan chakra kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh yondaime hokage pada Naruto." Ucap seseorang berambut merah yang berdiri didekat Minana.

Minana yang mendengar ucapan Gaara (soarang yang ada disampingnya) hanya mengangguk saja.

"Bisakah kau membawa Sakura kemari? Untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto sekarang." Pinta Gaara pada Minana.

Tanpa menjawab permintaan Gaara, Minana langsung melacak keberadaan chakra Sakura. Setelah menemukan keberadaan Sakura, Minana langsung melakukan sebuah handseal seraya mengucapkan,

"Jurus Hiraishin Level 4."

Jurus Hiraishin Level 4 adalah jurus teleport yang bisa memindahkan apapun yang kau ketahui lokasinya ketempat yang kau inginkan (tentu saja tempat lokasi memindahkannya juga harus tahu koordinatnya). Dan jurus ini bisa dilakukan tanpa memakai tanda seperti Jurus Hiraishin Level 3 (A/N: Penjelasan Jurus Hiraishin Level 3 nanti saja). Dan tiba-tiba didepan Minana dan Gaara muncul Sakura. Sakura merasa sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia berada beberapa puluh meter diatas permukaan tanah.

"Sakura, tolong periksa keadaan Naruto." Ucap Gaara.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu menghilangkan kagetnya dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang berada didekat kakinya.

"Denyut jantungnya lemah sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Sekarang, kita harus ketempat Yondaime Hokage." Kata Minana yang juga mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

Minanapun melempar shuriken es yang dialiri chakra anginnya ketempat sumber chakra yondaime hokage. Merasa shurikennya sudah menancap ditempat tujuannya, Minana, dan semua yang ada diatas pasir Gaara, menghilang dari tempat dia melayang tadi.

.

**-Ditempat Pertarungan Kakashi-  
**Kakashi yang sedari tadi memasang kuda-kuda siaga sedikit terkejut melihat shuriken es yang tiba-tiba muncul didekatnya.

"Bukankah ini-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kakashi kembali terkejut melihat Minana, Gaara, Sakura, dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul didekat shuriken es yang tadi menancap. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuat Kakashi dan yondaime hokage terkejut, tapi yang mereka kagetkan adalah melihat Naruto tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi dan Minato bersamaan.  
"Yondaime Hokage, Kyuubi yang didalam tubuh Naruto bilang padaku, untuk menolong Naruto, kita harus memasukkan chakra kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhmu kedalam tubuh Naruto." Jelas Gaara pada Minato.

Minatopun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Minato mulai mentransfer chakra kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Naruto.

*SYIIUUT*

Mata Minato dan Minana melebar ketika melihat zetsu hitam yang tiba-tiba mengambil chakra kyuubi entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kalian lengah." Ucap zetsu hitam.  
"Kembalikan chakra kyuubi itu!" Kata Minana dengan menatap tajam Zetsu hitam yang menempel ditubuh Obito.  
"Sampai kapan kau akan menempel ditubuh orang itu, Zetsu." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada beberapa meter di belakang Kakashi.  
"Madara-sama." Ucap zetsu hitam tenang.

Semua yang berada disitu sangat terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga mereka, kecuali Minana dan Zetsu hitam yang sudah menyadarinya. Namun, Madara yang ini tidak terlihat seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin dia terlihat seperti Rikudo Sannin.

"Madara-sama, aku berhasil mengambil sisa chakra kyuubi dari mereka."Ujar Zetsu hitam.

Lalu zetsu hitampun mencoba keluar dari tubuh Obito. Kakashi, Minana, dan Minato yang melihat hal itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka kembali yang sontak membuat Zetsu hitam kembali lagi menempel ditubuh Obito.

"H...Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Zetsu hitam yang entah pada siapa.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Zetsu hitam atau tubuh Obito terlihat sempoyongan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan chakra kyuubi, Madara." Ucap suara yang berasal dari Obito. (Itu memang suara Obito).

Entah apa yang dilakukan Obito. Tapi, sepertinya ia berhasil mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya.

"Oooh... Jadi kau masih punya tenaga ya, Obito?" Kata Madara meremehkan.  
"Ya begitulah. Dan aku akan memberikan chakra kyuubi ini pada Naruto. Dia sudah membuatku sadar. Dengan kata-katanya, dia berhasil mengembalikanku ke Uchiha Obito yang dulu." Ujar Obito.  
"Apa itu benar? Kau akan memberikan chakra kyuubi pada Naru-nii-chan?" Tanya Minana tapi masih dengan nada datar.  
"Ya." Ucap Obito.  
"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Ucap Madara yang mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.  
"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat begitu saja." Tantang Minana seraya berjalan mendekati Madara.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan memegang pundak Minana.

"A...Apa yang kau lakukan, Minana? Itu terlalu berbahaya." Kata Minato yang memegang pundak Minana dengan sebelah tangannya yang tersisa.

Minana hanya diam saja. Lalu mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan." Ucap Minana seraya mengarahkan tangannya kearah tangan Kanan Minato yang hilang.

Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan adalah jurus gabungan dari elemen air dan jikukan (jutsu time-space). Yang mana akan mengembalikan keadaan tubuh seseorang kekeadaan sebelum tubuh itu terluka (A/N: Jurusnya hampir sama dengan teknik penyembuhan Inoue Orihime dalam anime Bleach). Berlaku juga untuk mengembalikan benda yang hancur atau rusak. Dan tentu saja jurus ini punya kelemahannya (penjelasan kelemahannya dichapter-chapter selanjutnya saja). Perlahan-lahan, tangan kanan Minato yang hilang kini kembali kekeadaan seperti semula. Minato sedikit terkejut melihat jurus Minana barusan. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Minana kembali berjalan kearah Madara. Kali ini langkahnya terhenti lagi karena sebuah tangan menarik tangannya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ayahmu, Minana. Terlalu berbahaya bertarung melawan Madara sendirian." Ucap Lucky yang memegang tangan Minana yang datang entah dari mana.

Minana tersenyum sinis, mendengar ucapan Lucky.

"Ayah, kau bilang? Jangan bercanda Luck. Orang yang sudah menyegel seekor monster didalam tubuh anaknya sendiri, orang yang sudah meembuat anaknya menderita,... dia*** " Ucap Minana yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal

"TIDAK PANTAS DIPANGGIL AYAH..." Teriak Minana yang masih mengepalkan tangannya.

Minato yang mendengar hal itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu kalau yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu sudah membuat kedua anakknya menderita. Dan dia tahu kalau apa yang akan dikatakannya sekarang malah akan membuat Minana semakin marah.

"Walaupun Naru-Nii-Chan sudah memaafkanmu***" Kata Minana yang masih mengepalkan tangannya

"TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU JUGA SUDAH MEMAAFKANMU.." Teriak Minana.

Lalu Minanapun menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan melakukan beberapa handseal dengan sebelah tangannya.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" Lanjut Minana seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya ketanah.

*BOOF*

Dari kepulan asap itu, muncullah sesuatu seperti naga berwarna hitam yang besarnya seukuran Akamaru yang sudah besar dan panjangnya kurang lebih 2 meter dan matanya berwarna merah seperti Lucky (A/N: bentuk Naganya itu sama dengan naga yang diiklan Bear Brand, susu beruang yang kalengan putih itu).

"Minana, ya? Sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Ucap Naga itu.  
"Kuroi, tolong pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu." Ujar Minana yang mengepalkan tangannya.  
"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini, Minana?" Tanya Naga yang bernama Kuroi itu.  
"Ya" Jawab Minana singkat.  
"O iya Kuroi, tolong singkirkankan tangan orang ini dariku." Kata Minana dengan nada dingin.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Minana, Kuroi langsung menyerang tangan Lucky yang memegang tangan Minana. Lucky yang melihat hal itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi, gerakan Lucky Kurang cepat. Dan Kuroipun langsung menyerang tangan Lucky yang memegang tangan Minana tadi. Namun, Kuroi yang mencoba menyerang Lucky, hanya tembus atau melewati tangan Lucky, tidak ada serangan kontak fisik.

"Hah, kupikir akan sekuat apa kuchiyose yang tidak pernah kau perlihatkan itu, Minana. Tapi ternyata dia tidak ada apa-apanya." Ucap Lucky dengan nada meremehkan. Kuroi merupakan Kuchiyose Milik Minana yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun termasuk pada Lucky yang biasanya tahu seluk beluk kekuatan Minana.

Beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Lucky terlihat sempoyongan dan akhirnya jatuh. Minato yang berada disampingnya menyanggap tubuh Lucky yang akan jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucky?" Tanya Minato.

Mata Lucky melebar ketika ia hanya merasakan sedikit chakra yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

"Hosh...Hosh...Dia... menghisap chakraku...Hosh...Hosh" jawab Lucky yang terengah-engah karena chakranya tinggal sedikit.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan itu, Minana? Kau tahu kan kalau kau menyentuh tubuhku kau akan-"  
"Aku tahu kok." Ucap Minana yang memotong perkataan Kuroi.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Kuroi.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kuroipun menghampiri Minana dan menyentuh tangan Minana. Dan Kuroipun masuk ketubuh Minana. Setelah masuk ketubuh Minana, tiba-tiba pakaian Minana berubah menjadi jubah hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga sebuah pedang hitam ditangan kanannya (A/N: Pedang hitamnya itu sama dengan pedang milik Kirito yang warna hitam dalam anime Sword Art Online. Dan bentuk jubah hitamnya sama dengan model baju saat Naruto dalam mode senjutsu).

"Obito, cepat berikan chakra kyuubi pada Naru-nii-chan!" Perintah Minana.  
"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Ujar Madara seraya melemparkan bola hitam yang ada didekatnya kearah Obito.

Minana yang melihat itu langsung menepis bola hitam tersebut dengan pedangnya. Tapi, bola itu hanya melewati pedang Minana atau menembus pedang Minana. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi bola yang di tepis Minana tadi berubah menjadi abu.

'Begitu rupanya. Jadi kemampuan naga itu adalah mengeluarkan chakra dari tempatnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada bola dan ninja mata iblis itu. Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak boleh menyentuh pedang itu. Dan menunggu sampai chakra bocah itu habis.' Pikir Madara yang memerhatikan chakra Minana yang berkurang dengan sharingannya.

Minanapun langsung melesat kearah Madara dan menghunuskan pedangnya keperut Madara. Madara yang melihat itu langsung menghindar kesamping. Melihat serangannya tidak berhasil, Minana langsung menebaskan pedangnya keleher Madara. Tapi Madara berhasil menghindarinya lagi. Madara langsung berlari menjauhi Minana. Melihat hal itu, Minana langsung melesat kearah Madara dengan kecepatan penuh dan berhasil berada didepan Madara. Minana kembali menyerang Madara dengan menghunuskan pedangnya ketubuh Madara secara bertubi-tubi, tapi Madara terus menghindari serangan Minana.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Apa kau melihat itu Kakashi?" Ujar Obito yang sedang memberikan chakra kyuubi pada naruto tapi pandangannya kearah pertarungan Minana.  
"Iya. Chakra Minana berkurang secara drastis. Padahal dia tidak menggunakan chakra pada serangannya." Jawab Kakashi yang juga heran melihat chakra Minana yang berkurang dengan Sharingannya.  
"Chakranya mulai berkurang saat naga itu masuk ketubuh Minana." Kata Obito.  
"Apa mungkin Kuroi menyerap chakranya?" Tanya Kakashi pada Obito.  
"Tidak... Chakranya berkurang bukan karena diserap oleh naga itu*** Tapi dikeluarkan." Kata Lucky yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.  
"Naga itu tidak punya bentuk fisik... Atau lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki wujud." Lanjut Lucky.  
"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai pusing mendengarkan penjelasan Lucky yang berbelit-belit.  
"Naga bodoh itu tidak bisa menyentuh benda atau apapun yang ada didunia ini... Tapi, dia hanya bisa menyentuh chakra murni. Seperti yang dia lakukan padaku, dia tidak menyentuh tanganku, tapi saat dia melewati tanganku, chakraku juga ikut keluar bersamanya. Atau saat Minana menebas bola hitam milik Madara dengan pedang dari tubuh naga itu, yang dia tebas sebenarnya adalah chakra yang ada dalam bola itu." Jelas Lucky panjang lebar dengan pose berpikir.  
"Jadi, intinya?" Tanya Sakura yang masih sedikit bingung.  
"Hmph, bukannya sudah kujelaskan?" Kata Lucky sambil memegangi keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing melihat reaksi Sakura yang lamban.

'Penjelasanmu itu terlalu bertele-tele tahu.' Batin Sakura.

"Naga bodoh itu akan melenyapkan chakra yang disentuhnya." Jawab Lucky.  
"Maksudmu, chakra Minana berkurang akibat tubuh Kuroi yang menyentuh tubuhnya?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.  
"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Lucky simpel.  
"Eh tunggu dulu, kalau tubuh naga hitam itu seperti kamuiku, kenapa Minana bisa memegangnya?" Tanya Obito yang sedikit heran.  
"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas tubuh naga bodoh itu tidak seperti jurusmu yang bisa mematerialkan kembali tubuhmu." Jawab Lucky.  
"Kalau begitu kenapa Minana menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Kuroi? Bukankah itu tidak menguntungkannya?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih sedikit bingung.  
"Untuk mengeluarkan chakra juubi yang didalam tubuh Madara." Jawab Lucky.  
"Kecepatan naga itu tidak setingkat dengan Madara. Karena itu, Minana menyatukan tubuhnya dengan naga itu agar bisa mengeluarkan juubi dari tubuh Madara menggunakan kemampuan naga itu." Lanjut Lucky yang masih memperhatikan pertarungan Minana dengan mata iblisnya.  
"Kenapa kau pikir Minana bergabung dengan Kuroi karena ingin mengeluarkan Juubi dari dalam tubuh Madara?" Tanya Sakura yang masih heran dengan perkataan Lucky.  
"Memang ada kemungkinan lain." Ujar Lucky.

"..."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Minana terus menyerang Madara secepat mungkin, tapi madara terus menghindari setiap serangannya. Melihat semua serangannya tidak berhasil, Minana membuat 4 shuriken es dari tangannya dan melemparnya kearah Madara.

'Apa dia bermaksud menggunakan jurus Hiraishin?' Batin Madara yang melihat Shuriken yang ada pada Minana.

Minanapun mengalirkan chakra anginnya pada shuriken esnya dan langsung melemparnya kearah Madara. Madara yang melihat itu mengarahkan bola hitamnya ke arah shuriken es Minana. Dan shuriken Minana pun hancur. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Minana muncul disamping Madara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Minanapun tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya keperut Madara. Madara yang menyadarinya langsung menghindar. Dan saat menghindari serangan Minana, Madara mengarahkan 3 bola hitamnya kearah Minana. Minanapun hanya membiarkan bola hitam itu mengenainya. Madara berhasil menghindari serangan Minana dengan cepat, walaupun chakra Madara juga berkurang karena bersentuhan dengan pedang Minana. Dan Mata Madara sedikit melebar ketika melihat ke 3 bola hitam yang ia arahkan ke Minana tadi berubah menjadi abu setelah menyentuh jubah Minana.

'Begitu. Jadi jubah itu juga berasal dari naga itu ya?' Batin Madara yang memperhatikan Minana.

Melihat serangan mereka yang tidak mengenai lawan didepannya, mereka memutuskan untuk menganalisa apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya.

'Ukh sial... Hosh...Hosh...Padahal sedikit lagi.' Batin Minana yang mulai kelelahan karena kehabisan banyak chakra.

'Sebentar lagi... chakra bocah itu akan habis.' Batin Madara yang memerhatikan Minana.

'Sial... semua seranganku bisa dihindarinya. Apa aku masih kurang cepat? Ugh sial.. chakraku hampir habis. Kalau begitu aku akan menyerangnya dengan cara ini.' Pikir Minana seraya bersiap-siap.

Minanapun kembali melempar 1 buah shuriken es kearah Madara. Setelah melempar shurikennya, Minana melakukan sebuah handseal.

"Tajuu kageshuriken no jutsu." Ucap Minana.

Shuriken es yang semula hanya 1 kini jumlahnya menjadi sangat banyak.

'Dia bermaksud menggunakan jurus Hiraishin dengan melempar benda itu, ya?' Pikir Madara seraya menangkis shuriken es itu dengan mengarahkan bola hitamnya.

Minana yang melihat itu langsung berada didekat bola hitam itu dengan hiraishinnya dan menebas bola itu hingga berubah menjadi abu. Dan shuriken Minana kini mengarah ke Madara. Madarapun menangkis shuriken es Minana dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya dan langsung menjauhi dari tempatnya berdiri. Tepat saat Madara melompat menjauhi Shuriken es yang ada didekatnya, Minana muncul ditempat Madara berdiri tadi.

"Serangannya terbaca." Ucap Kakashi dan Minato bersamaan.

'Sesuai dugaanku.' Batin Madara.

'Ugh...Sial. Dia membaca seranganku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang ini!' Pikir Minana.

'Jurus Hiraishin Level 4' Batin Minana seraya melakukan sebuah handseal dengan 1 tangannya.

Madara yang semula berada beberapa meter didepan Minana, Kini berada tepat didepan Minana. Melihat ekspresi Madara yang belum menyadarinya, Minana langsung menusuk perut Madara dengan pedangnya.

'JLEB'

"Berhasil." Gumam Kakashi.

Madara tidak sempat, bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia berada didepan Minana atau Minana berada didepannya. Atau Madara tidak tahu kalau Minana memindahkan posisi Madara ketempatnya semula. Pedang itu menembus perut Madara dan diujung hunusan pedang itu terdapat chakra-chakra dari bijuu-bijuu yang keluar dari tubuh Madara.

"KELUARLAAAAH" Teriak Minana seraya menusuk lebih dalam hingga para bijuu akhirnya keluar dari tubuh Minana.

Dan tentu saja tusukan itu tidak membuat tubuh Madara terluka.

'Minana, kau sudah sampai batas. Aku akan pergi sekarang.' Ucap Kuroi melalui pikiran Minana.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kuroi langsung menghilang. Minana yang tadi memakai sebuah jubah, Kini kembali memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang modelnya sama dengan milik kakaknya. Dan pedang yang tadi digunakannya juga menghilang. Minanapun langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan.

"Sudah selesai." Ujar Obito yang sudah selesai mentransper chakra kyuubi pada Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan, mata Narutopun mulai terbuka. Narutopun melihat sekelilingnya yang ia tahu dia sedang dikelilingi Kakashi, Sakura, Minato, Gaara, Obito dan Lucky.

"Syukurlah Kau sudah sadar Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto.  
"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Jawab Naruto dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

Melihat seluruh bijuu yang ada didalam tubuhnya keluar, Madara langsung menggigit jempolnya dan melakukan beberapa handseal.

"Kuchiyose: Gedomazo." Gumam Madara yang merasa kelelahan karena chakra bijuu yang dikeluarkan sekaligus dari dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul sebuah patung yang berbentuk manusia yang kita tahu kalau itu adalah gedomazo. Mulut gedomazopun mulai terbuka dan mengeluarkan rantai-rantai yang langsung mengikat dileher kesembilan bijuu. Kesembilan bijuu yang baru bebas kini masuk kembali kedalam gedomazo.

'Aku tidak bisa memasukkan kembali para bijuu langsung masuk ketubuhku seperti cara tadi. Untuk menyegel kembali kesembilan bijuu didalam tubuhku, aku membutuhkan perantara seperti gedomazo. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa membuat dunia tanpa perang. Sialan. Ini semua gara-gara Bocah Tengik Sialan ini!' Batin Madara sambil menginjak-injak kepala Minana yang ada didekat kakinya

Minana yang tidak sadarkan diri hanya menerima perlakuan kasar dari Madara.

"Ugh..."

Tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulut Madara karena perut Madara dipukul keras oleh********* Lucky. Minato sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Lucky sudah berada didepan Madara dengan Jurus Hiraishinnya. Madara sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Lucky. Tidak hanya itu, diperut Madara yang dipegang tangan Lucky muncul tulisan yang merupakan Keiyaku Fuin no Jutsu. Keiyaku Fuin no Jutsu adalah jurus untuk menghapus kontrak seseorang dengan kuchiyosenya. Sehingga akan menghapus kontrak Madara dengan Gedomazo (A/N: Cara yang sama seperti Minato melakukan Keiyaku Fuin no Jutsu pada Obito).

"Dasar keparat..!" Geram Madara.

"Mulai sekarang, patung itu bukan milikmu la-"

'JLEB'

"Ugh..."

Perkataan Lucky terhenti setelah sebuah batang hitam yang biasa dipakai Pain menembus tenggorokan Lucky.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu, SIALAAN!" Geram Madara sambil mengangkat tubuh Lucky dengan batang besi yang menyangkut di leher Lucky dan mengoyak-ngoyak tenggorokan Lucky dengan batang hitamnya.

"LUCKYYYY." Teriak Naruto, Sakura, dan yang lainnya bersamaan.

"AAAAAAAARRGGHHH" Teriak Lucky sambil berusaha melepas batang hitam yang menusuk dilehernya.

Darahpun mulai mengucur keluar dari batang yang menusuk tenggorokan Lucky.

"AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENDERITA, KEPARAATT!" Teriak Madara seraya mencoba menusuk batang hitam kedua kejantung Lucky.

Lucky yang melihat itu langsung menghilang atau pergi menggunakan jurus Hiraishinnya. Beserta dengan Minana. Melihat mangsanya pergi, Madara kembali kesal. Apalagi setelah melihat semua aliansi shinobi yang sudah mengepungnya, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ugh... Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk..." Batuk Lucky yang mengeluarkan darah akibat apa yang dilakukan Madara tadi.

'Ugh... Sial... Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan.' Batin Lucky mencoba menyembuhkan tenggorokannya menggunakan chakranya yang hanya tinggal sedikit.

Perlahan-lahan lubang ditenggorokan Lucky mulai tertutup. Namun, sepertinya chakra Lucky tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Hanya bisa menutup dan menghentikan pendarahannya saja. Luckypun mencoba menutup matanya mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya.

"SEMUANYA! KITA SERANG MADARA BERSAMA-SAMA!" Terdengar suara teriakan raikage dari tempat Madara

Mendengar teriakan Raikage, Lucky kembali membuka matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatu besar yang ada dideket situ.

"Heh. Sepertinya itu suara Raikage-san." Gumam Lucky sambil melirik kearah sumber suara.

(A/N: apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tentu saja kalian sudah tahu),

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

**.**

**.**

"UWAAAAHHH..." Teriak gadis kecil yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...Mimpi...Hosh...Kenapa aku bermimpi lagi tentang perang waktu itu?...Hosh..." Gumam Minana yang terengah-engah akibat mimpi buruk yang barusan dialaminya.

Minana langsung mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tisu yang dia dapat entah darimana. Setelah mengelap keringatnya, tiba-tiba air mata Minana mengalir keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Luck...Hiks...Hiks... Naru-nii-chan...Hiks" Gumam Minana dan air matapun mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

'Gara-gara aku, kalian*****' Batin Minana yang masih menangis karena teringat kembali dengan kejadian waktu itu.

Bersambung...

..

A/N: Kuroki akan ngejelasin tentang tingkatan Jurus Hiraishin.  
**- Hiraishin Level 1 adalah jurus yang biasa digunakan Minana atau Minato untuk teleport ketempat tanda itu dipasang.**

**- Hiraishin Level 2 adalah jurus teleport yang digunakan jika si pengguna berada diudara.**

**- Hiraishin Level 3 adalah jurus teleport untuk memindahkan apapun yang ditandai ketempat tanda atau shuriken es/kunai Minato dipasang (seperti penyerangan Kyuubi yang mana saat itu Minato memindahkan kyuubi yang di depan hiruzen ketempat lain).**

**- Hiraishin Level 4 adalah jurus teleport yang bisa memindahkan apapun yang kau ketahui lokasinya ketempat yang kau inginkan (tentu saja tempat lokasi memindahkannya juga harus tahu koordinatnya).**

Dan Kuroki minta maaf kalau pendeskripsian fight-nya kurang menarik. Maklumlah karena Kuroki masih newbie banget dalam buat fic. Karena itu, Kuroki butuh bantuan para reader-san dan senpai-san untuk membantu Kuroki agar ceritanya lebih menarik lagi. Mohon bantuannya dan reviewnya. Setidaknya dengan mereview, kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit kok untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk mereview atau mengomentarinya, sedangkan Kuroki, mengetik fic ini sampai mata Kuroki berubah menjadi mata iblis. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6: Sakumo Vs Minana

A/N:  
Kuroki akan ngejelasin lagi dan sedikit edit tentang mata iblis.  
Mata iblis adalah doujutsu dari keluarga Lucky. Warna mata ini adalah merah darah. Cara melihat orang biasa dengan orang pemilik mata iblispun berbeda. Seseorang yang melihat dengan mata iblis bisa melihat chakra yang ada pada ninja lain (yang dilihatnya bukan aliran chakra seperti byakugan, tapi melihat seperti biasa tapi chakra ninja tersebut terlihat disekitarnya. Yah apapun itulah #bingung ngejelasinnya). Dengan mata ini pengguna bisa melihat tembus pandang. Walaupun ada tembok, dinding atau semacamnya, pengguna mata bisa melihatnya seperti melihat dengan mata biasa (maksudnya ngeliatnya itu gak kayak byakugan yang penglihatannya cuma menunjukkan aliran chakra dan tidak bisa melihat tampang orangnya).

Dan pemilik mata ini bisa menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya (dengan kata lain dapat meniru semua jurus ninja yang ada didunia ini). Tapi, kalau menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasai, maka akan menghabiskan chakra 2x lipat dari seharusnya. Tapi, tentu saja ada juga jurus yang tidak bisa ditiru mata iblis (penjelasan jurus yang nggak bisa ditiru mata iblis kapan-kapan aja).

Dan yang istimewa dari mata ini adalah si pengguna bisa melakukan jurus-jurus atau hal-hal yang mustahil. Jurus mustahil adalah jurus yang tidak bisa dilakukan orang lain kecuali memiliki mata iblis. Tapi tetap saja ada resiko yang harus ditanggung. Dan apabila sipemilik mata menggunakan jurus mustahil 1 atau 2 kali, maka dia akan mati. Dan hal yang paling merepotkan bagi pemilik mata iblis adalah susah untuk tidur.

Yah cuma mau ngingetin lagi. Maaf kalau kurang jelas. Selamat membaca.

**...**

**Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure  
Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

...

Cuplikan Chapter sebelumnya:

"UWAAAAHHH..." Teriak gadis kecil yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...Mimpi...Hosh...Kenapa aku bermimpi lagi tentang perang waktu itu?...Hosh..." Gumam Minana yang terengah-engah akibat mimpi buruk yang barusan dialaminya.

Minana langsung mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tisu yang dia dapat entah darimana. Setelah mengelap keringatnya, tiba-tiba air mata Minana mengalir keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Luck...Hiks...Hiks... Naru-nii-chan...Hiks" Gumam Minana dan air matapun mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

'Gara-gara aku, kalian*****' Batin Minana yang masih menangis karena teringat kembali dengan kejadian waktu itu.

.

**Chapter 6: Sakumo Vs Minana**

.

**-POV Kushina-  
**Jam dikamarku masih menunjukkan pukul 2.30. Dan aku sudah bangun. Sebenarnya aku bangun bukan karena keinginanku, tapi itu karena tadi aku mendengar teriakan Minana, anak yang selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang yang tinggal dirumahku. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia membangunkanku dengan cara seperti ini. Sepertinya sih belakangan ini dia mimpi buruk. Jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir padanya, tapi walaupun aku khawatir, aku tidak pernah menanyakannya. Yaah sejak dia menghilangkan nama marga uzumakinya dan menganggapku sebagai orang asing, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara padanya lagi.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar samar-samar suara isak tangis seseorang. Dan akupun memfokuskan pendengaranku untuk memastikan apakah yang kudengar itu benar atau tidak. Namun, saat aku memfokuskan pendengaranku, aku tidak mendengar apapun.

'Apa aku salah dengar?' Pikirku yang masih memfokuskan pendengaranku untuk mencari sumber suara tangisan itu.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

'Terdengar lagi.' Batinku.

Mendengar itu, aku langsung turun dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju sumber suaranya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya aku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, yang merupakan sumber suara tangisan yang kudengar.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Minana******* menangis?' Pikirku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

Akupun langsung menempelkan kupingku ke pintu kamar Minana. Dan ternyata benar. Kalau itu adalah suara tangis Minana. Jujur saja, entah kenapa saat aku mendengar tangisan Minana, aku merasa**** sedih. Dan tanpa sadar, air matakupun menetes, membasahi pipiku.

'Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis? Padahal, dia bukan siapa-siapa aku lagi. Tapi kenapa aku-'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Minana ditarik, oleh seseorang yang ada aku yang sedang menyender dipintu itupun terjatuh.

'Ke..ketahuan ya?' Pikirku yang sedikit deg-degan.

**-End POV-**

.

Melihat Kushina yang jatuh tengkurap, Minanapun berjongkok, bermaksud menyamakan tingginya sekarang dengan Kushina. Walaupun Minana habis menangis, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada sisa-sisa bekas air matanya dipipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minana dengan nada datar.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Minana langsung bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"I..Itu bukan urusanmu. Huh." Jawab Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit arrogant dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Minana yang melihat sikap Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf ya Kushina-san, aku sudah membangunkanmu." Gumam Minana pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Kushina.

Kushina yang mendengar hal itu langsung menatap Minana dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'Apa? Minana...Minta maaf?' Batin Kushina yang masih menatap Minana dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Minana yang melihat air mata yang ada dipipi Kushina, langsung mengusap pipi Kushina dengan tisu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Dan lagi-lagi Kushina terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Minana sekarang. Namun, Kushina membiarkan Minana mengusap pipinya.

"Nah sudah selesai, sekarang kau kembalilah tidur." Ujar Minana yang sudah selesai mengusap pipi Kushina.

"Kenapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah begini, Minana?" Tanya Kushina yang penasaran.

"Kubilang... sekarang kau kembalilah tidur, Kushina-san." Ujar Minana yang menutup matanya. Lalu, Minanapun membuka kembali matanya.

Kushina yang melihat mata Minana langsung pingsan atau tertidur (A/N: Minana menggunakan genjutsu untuk membuat Kushina tidur). Dan Minana langsung menyanggap tubuh Kushina yang pingsan dan langsung membawa Kushina kekamarnya. Setelah menaruh Kushina dikasur, Minana langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Setelah mandi, Minana langsung memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam dan kemudian dilapisi lagi dengan jaket yang modelnya sama dengan naruto yang berwarna hitam dengan angka 9 yang ada dikedua bagian lengan atasnya dan simbol klan uzumaki dipunggungnya (tapi kerah jaketnya tidak tinggi); lalu memakai celana yang modelnya sama dengan celana naruto tapi warna hitam; dan memakai syal hitam dengan lambang konoha; dan memakai sarung tangan yang sama dengan yang biasa dipakai Kakashi.

Setelah memakai baju, Minana meninggalkan 1 buah bunshin untuk melepaskan genjutsu pada Kushina kalau sudah pagi. Karena masih pukul 3 malam, Minanapun memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan dengan lari keliling konoha 5 putaran. Dan setelah melakukan pemanasan, Minanapun pergi menuju Training Ground 7 dengan jalan kaki.

.

**-Training Ground 7-  
**Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Minana sampai ditempat janjiannya dengan senseinya. Namun, sepertinya Minana datang terlalu awal. Bahkan matahari saja belum terbit. Melihat suasananya masih gelap, Minanapun membuat 1 buah bangku taman dan tidur-tiduran di atas bangku taman yang dibuatnya, sambil memandangi liontin pada kalung yang dipakainya. Mengingatkannya kembali tentang kehidupannya dulu bersama Naruto dan Lucky. Liontin kalung Minana berbentuk simbol 'yin' dan berwarna hitam dengan bintik putih dibagian tengah atasnya (A/N: Ingat tentang simbol cina tentang 'Yin dan Yang'? kalung Minana bentuk setengahnya dari Yin dan Yang).

.

**-Beberapa Jam Kemudian-  
**Mentari yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat, kini sudah menunjukkan dirinya. Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Wah.. Sepertinya aku keduluan lagi, ya?" Kata Sakumo yang melihat Minana tidur-tiduran dibangku taman.

"Ya begitulah. Gara-gara sensei ingin memberiku surprise, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena penasaran dengan kejutan apa yang akan diberikan sensei." Ujar Minana yang berbohong dan dengan nada datar sepeti biasa.

"Ooh begitu ya." Jawab Sakumo simpel.

"Jadi, apa surprisenya?" Tanya Minana seraya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Tada~" Ucap Sakumo seraya menunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna hitam (A/N: Model jepit rambutnya sama dengan milik kushina).

"Apa itu?" Tanya Minana datar.

"Jepit rambut." Jawab Sakumo dengan senyum khasnya.

Dikepala Minana langsung muncul urat karena mendengar jawaban Sakumo.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu! Maksudku apa yang harus kulakukan dengan jepit rambut itu?!" Tanya Minana dengan nada kesal dan dikepalanya masih muncul urat karena mendengar jawaban Sakumo tadi.

"Hahaha. Tidak kusangka kau bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu selain ekspresi datar." Ejek Sakumo.

'Ugh sial. Aku terpancing.' Batin Minana.

"Kau harus mengambil jepit rambut ini dariku. Dan kalau kau bisa mengambilnya, jepit rambut ini akan menjadi milikmu." Kata Sakumo.

"Kalau aku tidak mau mengambilnya?" Tanya Minana dengan nada datarnya lagi.

"Kau akan kukembalikan keakademi." Jawab Sakumo serius seraya menjepitkan jepit rambut itu dikantung celananya.

"Heh, kalau hanya mengambil itu sih mudah sekali." Ujar Minana dengan nada meremehkan.

"Oooh begitu ya. Kalau begitu****** ayo mulai!" Kata Sakumo yang menyuruh mulai.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-  
**Karena sudah pagi, Bunshin Minana melepaskan genjutsu pada Kushina. Setelah melepas genjutsunya, Bunshin Minanapun menghilang. Dan Kushinapun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Uh.. dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Kushina sambil memerhatikan tempat sekitarnya.

"Eh tunggu dulu, bukannya aku tadi ada dikamar Minana? Kenapa aku bisa ada dikamarku?... Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap-siap ke akademi." Kata Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

Kushinapun langsung turun dari kasurnya dan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya.

.

.

**-Training Ground 7-  
**Mendengar perintah Senseinya untuk mulai, Minanapun langsung bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakumo. Dan menyembunyikan 40% hawa keberadaannya.

'Heh. kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan jurus Hiraishin Level 4 ku. Tapi, kalau aku melakukan itu sekarang, bisa-bisa dia curiga denganku. Dan lagipula, akupun ingin lihat seberapa hebat kemampuannya itu. Tapi, apa iya dia akan menunjukkan kekuatannya?' Batin Minana yang masih sembunyi.

Ditempat Sakumo, Sakumo hanya menganalisa apa yang sedang dilakukan Minana sekarang.

'Hebat juga dia. Kemampuan bersembunyinya setingkat dengan low chunnin.' Batin Sakumo.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minanapun langsung melempar 8 buah shuriken es yang dia buat kearah Sakumo. Sakumo yang melihat itu hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah. Melihat serangannya tidak berhasil, Minana melakukan sebuah handseal seraya mengucapkan,

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Dan ditempat Minana muncul 10 buah bunshin Minana yang langsung menyerang kearah Sakumo. Sedangkan Minana yang asli bersembunyi ketempat lain. Sakumo yang melihat Bunshin Minana, langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. 4 Bunshin Minana langsung mencoba memukul Sakumo dari 4 arah. Namun, Sakumo menghindarinya dengan melompat tinggi keatas. Melihat Sakumo yang berada diudara, Bunshin Minana melempar 4 buah shuriken es kearah Sakumo, dan Sakumo menangkis semua shuriken Minana dengan Tanto yang ia ambil dipunggungnya. Saat Sakumo hendak mendarat ditanah, tiba-tiba ditempat mendarat Sakumo muncul Minana yang datang dari dalam tanah. Sakumo yang menyadari itu langsung memukul kepala Minana dengan ujung gagang Tantonya, dan Minana itupun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Bunshin ya?' Batin Sakumo yang masih dalam posisi kuda-kudanya.

Melihat rencananya gagal, semua Bunshin Minana yang masih tersisa menyiapkan 4 buah kunai yang terbuat dari es. Setelah membuatnya, semua bunshin Minana langsung melempar kunai esnya kearah Sakumo. Namun Sakumo menangkisnya dengan Tantonya. Tapi, Kunai es yang dibuat Minana tadi kini berubah menjadi kabut tipis yang lama-lama kabut itu menjadi tebal.

'Kabut? Apa ini kirigakure no jutsu?' Batin Sakumo yang sedikit terkejut dengan teknik Minana.

Setelah melempar kunainya, beberapa bunshin Minana langsung menyerang Sakumo yang ada ditengah-tengah kabut.

'Dia datang.' Batin Sakumo yang mulai waspada.

3 Bunshin Minana langsung menyerang Sakumo dari berbagai arah. Sakumo langsung menusuk bunshin Minana yang ada dibelakangnya, menendang bunshin Minana yang ada didepannya, memukulan bunshin Minana yang ada disamping kirinya secara bersamaan. Dan ke 3 bunshin Minana langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan kabut yang disebabkan oleh kunai esnya. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa 6 bunshin Minana.

'Mereka semua hanya bunshin, kan?' Batin Sakumo yang sedikit ragu.

"Sekarang giliranku, Minana." Ujar Sakumo seraya mengarahkan Tantonya kearah Bunshin Minana.

"Elemen Petir: Kilat Putih." Ucap Sakumo.

Dari pedang Sakumo, keluar kilat berwarna putih yang mengarah kearah pada bunshin minana dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan semua bunshin Minana yang ada disitu tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Apa hanya segini saja kemampuanmu, Minana?" Tantang Sakumo pada Minana yang entah ada dimana.

Beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu, Sakumo langsung menjauhi tempatnya berdiri, karena Minana yang tiba-tiba menyerang dari atas Sakumo dengan pedang es ya. Dan pedang es Minanapun menancap beberapa puluh senti kedalam tanah karena tidak mengenai sasarannya.

"Huh, tadi itu hampir saja." Ujar Minana seraya menarik pedangnya.

"Sayang sekali ya." Kata Sakumo dengan nada mengejek.

Setelah menarik pedangnya dari tanah, Minana langsung berlari kearah Sakumo seraya melempar pedang es nya. Sakumo yang melihat itu menghindar kesamping. Melihat hal itu Minana langsung melompat kearah Sakumo dan mencoba menendangnya dari udara. Namun, tendangan Minana berhasil ditahan tangan Sakumo yang memegang Tanto. Tidak berhasil, Minanapun mencoba memukul wajah Sakumo dengan tangan kanannya, namun ditahan tangan Sakumo yang satunya. Tidak berhasil lagi, Minana memutar tubuhnya dan menendang kepala sakumo dengan kaki satunya, namun berhasil ditahan oleh sakumo dengan sikunya. Karena kedua tangan sakumo menahan memegang kaki dan 1 tangannya, Minana mencoba mengambil jepit rambut yang ada dipinggang Sakumo dengan tangan satunya yang masih bebas. Melihat hal itu, sakumo langsung melepaskan tangan dan kaki Minana serta mundur beberapa meter (A/N: Kalau agak bingung, bayangin aja pas pertarungan Sasuke melawan Kakashi pas mau mengambil bel waktu itu dan akhirnya sasuke gak dapetin bel itu).

"Heh. Tadi itu hampir saja." Ujar Sakumo yang sedikit lega.

"Sayang sekali ya, Sensei.." Kata Minana dengan nada mengejek dan menunjukkan jepit rambut yang diambilnya.

Mata Sakumo melebar ketika melihat jepit rambutnya ada ditangan Minana. Lalu Sakumo melihat kantung celananya, tempat jepit rambut itu dijepit. Tapi jepit rambut itu memang tidak ada ditempatnya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa? Aku tadi melihat tangannya tidak berhasil mengambil jepit rambut itu.' Batin Sakumo yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

Minana hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakumo. Namun ekspresi senyumnya tertutup dengan ekspresi datarnya.

'Tadi aku memang nyaris sekali mendapatkannya. Tadinya aku ingin menggunakan Hiraishin Level 4 saat aku nyaris mendapatkannya, tapi karena kau memerhatikan tangannku, aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Tapi, saat kau bilang heh tadi hampir saja, aku langsung menggunakan Jurus Hiraishin Level 4 dan memindahkan jepit rambut itu ketanganku. Keren kan?' Batin Minana.

Mengetahui kalau permainannya sudah selesai, Sakumo menaruh kembali Tantonya di punggungnya dan berjalan mendekati Minana.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" Tanya Minana yang sedikit heran.

"Aku senang kau berhasil." Ujar Sakumo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Minana.

Minana hanya mendengus kesal melihat apa yang dilakukan senseinya terhadap rambut indahnya.

"Untuk hari ini sudah cukup. Besok kita akan mulai melakukan misi." Kata Sakumo sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Minana yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, sampai besok Minana." *BOOF* Ucap Sakumo lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

KRIIUU~K KRIIU~K

Cacing yang ada diperut Minana berbunyi. Karena merasa lapar, Minanapun memutuskan makan ramen cup yang ia simpan digulungannya dipinggir sungai dekat Training Ground.

.

-SKIP-SKIP-

.

Setelah selesai makan, Minana pergi menuju tempat biasanya ia latihan dengan Hiraishinnya.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**-Di Akademi Saat jam Istirahat-**

"Yo Kushina, kenapa kau melamun?" Sapa gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan lambang sebuah kipas dipunggungnya.

"Mikoto. Aku tidak melamun kok." Ujar Kushina yang berbohong.

"Umm Mikoto..." Kata Kushina sedikit ragu.

"Ya?"

"Ini...Soal Minana." Kata Kushina.

"Memang kenapa lagi Minana? Apa dia menghilang lagi?" Tanya Mikoto sambil mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian waktu itu.

"Bukan. Tapi..."

"Apa?" Tanya Mikoto karena kushina tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ah tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum kearah Mikoto.

"Huh Kushina. Kau ini suka sekali membuatku penasaran." Ucap Mikoto seraya memukul pelan pundak Kushina.

"Hehe." Kushina hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_**TENG TONG TENG TONG**_

"Eh? Sudah bel? Cepet banget." Gumam Mikoto.

'Minana kenapa ya? Ah nanti coba kutanya dia saat makan malam.' Batin Kushina.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

Disuatu tempat yang cukup luas, terdapat anak berambut merah yang memakai syal hitam yang sedang berlatih menggunakan suatu jurus. Tempat yang tadinya terlihat sangat hijau, lapang dan rata, kini terdapat beberapa lubang yang cukup besar yang terisi dengan air.

"Hosh...Hosh... Sekali lagi.." Gumam gadis itu yang terengah-engah yang kita tahu itu Minana.

Minanapun memusatkan chakranya ditelapak tangannya. Dan mulai terbentuk bola angin seukuran telapak tangan a.k.a rasengan. Setelah terbentuk rasengan, Minana memasukkan jenis chakra airnya ke jurus rasengannya. Bola yang tadi hanya seukuran telapak tangan, kini bertambah besar, seperti bola basket yang diselimuti air.

"Elemen air: Canon Rasengan." Ucap Minana seraya mengarahkan jurus nya ke tanah tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah canon rasengan itu menyentuh tanah, tanah tersebut berlubang dan bola air itu berubah menjadi ternado air yang menjulang beberapa meter kelangit. Setelah beberapa saat, ternado air itu menghilang dan tempat Minana berdiri tadi kini berubah menjadi lubang yang cukup besar yang terisi air.

"Hosh...Hosh... masih belum bisa kukuasai." Gumam Minana sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit.

"Ugh sial. Baru menggunakan 4 kali sudah kehabisan chakra begini ...Hosh.. Terpaksa deh pulang jalan kaki." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan kedesa sambil memegangi tangannya yang sakit.

'Memperbaiki tempat ini setelah chakraku pulih saja ah.' Batin Minana sambil melihat kebelakang, ketempat yang ia hancurkan tadi.

...

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

'Akhirnya sampai juga.' Batin Minana yang sudah berada dikamarnya.

Minanapun mengambil kotak P3K nya yang ada dilemari. Lalu membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol dan kemudian memperban tangannya.

"Tadaima." Terdengar suara anak perempuan yang baru saja masuk kekediamannya.

'Okaeri, Kushina-san. Hmm sepertinya sudah sore ya.' Batin Minana seraya melihat jam didekat kasurnya.

Ternyata waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dan setelah mengobati lukanya, Minana menaruh kembali kotak obatnya dilemari. Setelah itu, Minana mengganti pakaiannya dengan cara manual (A/N: tidak mengganti baju dengan melakukan handseal seperti sebelumnya). Dan sekarang, Minana memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan simbol klan uzumaki dipunggungnya dan angka 9 di kedua lengan bajunya; memakai celana dasar warna hitam panjang; dan tidak memakai syal, sarung tangan dan jaketnya.

"Minana apa kau dirumah? Kalau iya, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku sudah membuat makanan untuk kita berdua." Ujar Kushina yang berjalan menuju kamar Minana.

'Membuat makanan? Cepat sekali.' Batin Minana.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Minana. Minanapun membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Yang hanya menunjukkan setengah wajah dan tubuhnya kalau dilihat dari posisi Kushina.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minana datar.

"A..Aku sudah membuat makan malam. A..Aku ingin kau makan bersamaku." Kata Kushina yang sedikit gugup.

'Hah? Kushina-san mengajakku makan malam bersama? Tumben banget.' Batin Minana yang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku menolak?" Tanya Minana.

"Aku akan memaksamu." Jawab Kushina sedikit menantang.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan bersamamu." Jawab Minana spontan.

Mendengar jawaban Minana, Kushina langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dan Minana mengikuti Kushina.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan malam bareng. Ada apa ya?" Ujar Minana to the point.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Jawan Kushina tanpa menoleh kearah Minana.

"..."

Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai diruang makan. Diatas meja makan, terdapat 2 mangkuk ramen.

'Ternyata masak ramen. Pantas saja cepat.' Batin Minana saat melihat apa yang ada diatas meja.

"Ayo makan, Minana" Ujar Kushina seraya menarik tangan kanan Minana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minana.

"Aarrgh." Rintih Minana saat Kushina memegang tangannya yang sakit.

Kushina yang mendengar rintih Minana langsung melepas tangannya dan menoleh kearah Minana. Kushina sangat terkejut melihat perban yang ada pada tangan Minana.

"Tanganmu kenapa Minana?" Tanya Kushina yang sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." Jawab Minana sambil memegangi tangan yang sakit.

"Apanya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Apa sudah kau periksa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada khawatir.

Minana hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." Kata Kushina karena Minana tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan menarik paksa tangan kiri Minana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Kushina-san." Kata Minana yang mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Bohong." Kata Kushina dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.

'Kenapa dia tahu aku bohong?' Batin Minana yang sedikt terkejut.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku bohong?" Tanya Minana datar.

"Saat seseorang berbohong, denyut nadi mereka akan berdetak tidak teratur Bukankah hal itu sudah diajarkan oleh Nueno-sensei." Jawab Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minana.

'Ooh pantas saja.' Batin Minana seraya melihat pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kushina.

.

.

**-Rumah Sakit Konoha-**.  
Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah sakit. Dan Minana langsung diperiksa oleh ninja medis berambut pirang yang memiliki ukuran payudara yang kelewat batas. Ninja medis itu langsung menunjukkan ekspresi marah saat melihat luka yang ada pada tangan Minana.

"KENAPA KAU BISA MENDAPATKAN LUKA SEPERTI INI?!" Bentak Ninja medis itu dan juga mengeluarkan killing intents-nya.

'DEG'

Muka Minana langsung pucat saat merasakan killing intents Orang itu. Yah itu karena ninja medis yang ada didepannya adalah orang kedua yang paling ditakutinya sebelum senseinya (Senseinya bukan sakumo. Tapi senseinya yang ada di masa depan atau dikehidupan sebelumnya).

'Nenek Tsunade kalau marah memang benar-benar mengerikan.' Batin Minana yang menunjukkan wajahnya yang pucat ketakutan.

"JAWAB AKU!" Bentak Tsunade sambil memukul bupet kecil yang ada didekat situ.

"A...Ano... Apa tanganku... akan sembuh?" Tanya Minana gagap-gagap karena ketakutan dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, tanganmu bisa sembuh. Tapi*****" Kata Tsunade dengan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" Tanya Minana yang sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Tunade selanjutnya.

"... Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja lagi." Kata Tsunade yang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

'DEG'

Minana sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tsunade.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kok bisa?" Tanya Minana spontan setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade barusan.

"Tulang yang ada di sekitar pergelangan tanganmu semuanya hampir hancur. Dan syaraf-syaraf yang menghubungkan aliran chakra ditanganmu semuanya terputus. Itu membuatmu tidak bisa mengalirkan chakra ketanganmu yang otomatis akan membuatmu tidak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja." Jelas Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa menyembuhkanku?" Tanya Minana yang masih terkejut mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan struktur tulang tanganmu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikan syaraf yang putus dengan ninjutsu medisku." Jelas Tsunade.

"Ta...Tapi aku masih bisa menjadi ninjakan? Menggunakan jurus ninja dengan tanganku yang satu lagi." Ujar Minana yang sedikit syok dengan penjelasan Tsunade.

"Tidak mungkin kau bisa menggunakan jurus ninja hanya dengan 1 tangan. Dan walaupun kau bisa, tidak semua jurus ninja bisa dilakukan dengan 1 tangan." Kata Tsunade dengan nada serius.

Setelah Tsunade menjelaskan hal itu, suasana diruangan itu menjadi hening. Diam. Dan setelah beberapa saat hening, Tsunade mulai bicara lagi.

"Nih. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan sepertinya kau juga sedikit kelelahan. Dan kau harus dirawat sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan." Ujar Tsunade yang menaruh botol dan pil obat didekat bupet dekat kasur pasien.

Setelah menaruh obatnya, Tsunadepun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Minana. Minana hanya menundukkan kepalanya, karena mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade tadi.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

A/N: Gimana cerita di chapter ini? Maaf kalau fight-nya kurang menarik. Harap maklum karena ini pertama kalinya kuroki membuat cerita. Tolong di review atau dikomen ya. Karena dengan review atau komen reader-san, setidaknya kuroki tahu kalau fic yang kuroki buat itu sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa.

O iya, apa reader-san bisa nebak, apa yang akan Minana lakukan setelah mendengar penjelasan Tsunade tadi? (jawab nya jangan yang 'menundukkan kepalanya'. tebak ya).


	7. Chapter 7: Di Rumah Sakit

Respon the review.

Vin'DieseL No Giza: Makasih untuk komentarnya, Giza-san. kuroki akan lebih berusaha lagi agar bisa lebih baik dalam pendeskripsiannya agar bisa dibayangin.

Heztynha Uzumaki: Makasih untuk Supportnya, Heztynha-san.

Mitsuka Sakurai: Iya. Nih dah dipublish chapter 7 nya.

* * *

**Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure  
Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

Selamat Membaca.

Cuplikan Chapter sebelumnya:  
Setelah bertarung melawan Sakumo, Minana melanjutkan latihannya untuk bisa menguasai Canon Rasengan. Tapi karena hal itu, tangan kanan Minana terluka parah. Kushina yang mengetahui luka pada tangan Minana langsung membawa Minana kerumah sakit. Dan menurut hasil pemeriksaan Tsunade, Minana tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja lagi akibat luka pada tangan kanannya.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Di Rumah Sakit**

.

"Bagaimana Keadaan Minana?" Tanya gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Tenang saja. Lukanya tidak mengancam nyawanya." Jawab Ninja medis berambut pirang yang memiliki ukuran payudara kelewat batas yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Syukurlah. Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Ya, masuklah." Ujar ninja medis tersebut lalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kushina (gadis berambut merah tadi) langsung masuk keruangan yang berada didepannya tadi. Dan didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat Minana yang sedang duduk termenung, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ciri-ciri Minana yaitu memiliki wajah yang terlihat seperti Naruto, hanya saja tanpa kumis, mata kanannya berwarna merah, dan rambutnya berwarna merah yang panjangnya sebahu. Dan kali ini ia memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan simbol klan uzumaki dipunggungnya dan angka 9 di kedua bagian lengan bajunya, dan memakai celana dasar warna hitam panjang. Melihat sikap Minana yang seperti itu, Kushina langsung bertanya pada Minana.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Minana? Kamu kok terlihat murung?" Tanya Kushina yang sedikit khawatir.

Mendengar ada suara seseorang yang ada disampingnya, Minana langsung menghilangkan ekspresi murungnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ah Kushina-san, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Minana mencoba menghilangkan perasaan khawatir Kushina.

"Aku senang kamu baik-baik saja." Kata Kushina sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Umm Kushina-san..." Ujar Minana pelan.

"Ya?" Respon Kushina.

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang, selagi belum malam." Kata Minana.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai besok." Jawab Kushina dengan tegasnya.

"Tapi, gimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Minana dengan nada datar.

"Ah iya aku lupa." Jawab Kushina yang sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

Lalu Kushinapun berlari keluar ruangan Minana. Namun Kushina menghentikan langkahnya saat berada didepan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Minana, aku akan mengambil perlengkapan sekolahku untuk besok. Kamu jangan kemana-mana ya." Ujar Kushina lalu pergi meninggalkan Minana dalam ruangan itu.

'Memangnya, siapa yang akan kemana-mana?' Batin Minana.

.

**-POV Minana-**  
Setelah melihat kepergian Kushina, aku langsung memerhatikan obat yang ditaruh nenek Tsunade tadi. Dan sepertinya itu obat penghilang rasa sakit dan pil penambah chakra.

Setelah menebak-nebak isi kandungan obat tersebut, akupun langsung meminum kedua jenis obat tersebut. Setelah meminum obat itu, aku merasa chakraku mulai pulih kembali.

'Pil penambah chakra buatan Nenek Tsunade memang benar-benar mujarab.' Batinku lalu tidur-tiduran dikasur pasien.

'Untunglah nenek Tsunade tidak menanyakan lebih detail lagi tentang lukaku ini. Yaah sepertinya aktingku tadi sangat bagus sekali sampai-sampai nenek Tsunade enggan menanyakan lagi penyebab lukaku. Toh biasanya juga kalau aku terluka akan kusembuhkan sendiri dengan Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan. Hmph seandainya saja Kushina-san tadi tidak mengajakku makan bareng.' Batinku yang masih tidur-tiduran.

Akupun mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi posisi duduk karena teringat sesuatu.

'Sebaiknya aku segera memperbaiki tempat latihanku tadi sebelum ada ninja atau anbu yang tahu.' Batinku.

Akupun langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju toilet yang ada diruangan itu.

'Kalau ada orang yang masuk saat aku belum kembali, bisa tambah ribet masalahnya. Setidaknya dengan begini mereka yang masuk keruangan ini akan berpikir kalau aku ada disini.' Batinku seraya mengunci toilet dari dalam.

Saat ditoilet, aku meninggalkan 1 buah shuriken es ku dan pergi ketempat latihanku tadi dengan jurus Hiraishinku.

**-End POV-**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

.

.

Minanapun akhirnya tiba ditempat latihannya dengan sekejap. Setelah sampai, Minana menajamkan kemampuan sensornya untuk mencari tahu apakah ada seseorang yang sudah datang kesini sebelum Minana atau apakah ada seseorang yang bersembunyi disekitar sini.

"Untunglah tidak ada yang kesini dan tidak ada orang disekitar sini." Gumam Minana yang masih menajamkan kemampuan sensornya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun disini, Minana mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke luka yang ada ditangan kanannya seraya mengucapkan,

"Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan."

Perlahan luka ditangan Minana mulai menghilang. Dan tulang-tulang yang retak pada tangan kanannya serta syaraf-syaraf yang terputuspun kembali kekeadaan sebelumnya. Seperti keadaan sedia kala.

"Yah walaupun sakit bekas luka tadi tidak hilang, setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa menggunakan jurus ninja dengan kedua tanganku. Yaah sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, kenapa rasa sakit dari luka yang dialami jinchuriki bila disembuhkan dengan jurus mengembalikan keadaan tidak hilang. Huh Luck, seharusnya kau beritahu aku semuanya sebelum kau mati." Gumam Minana seraya memerhatikan tangan kanannya.

Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan adalah jurus untuk mengembalikan keadaan tubuh seseorang yang terluka kekeadaan sebelum tubuh itu terluka. Dan sekaligus menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat luka yang dialaminya tadi. Berlaku juga untuk mengembalikan benda yang hancur atau rusak. Namun, kelemahan jurus ini adalah tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit dari luka yang dialami jinchuriki yang disembuhkan oleh jurus ini (kalau dengan ninjutsu medis pasti rasa sakit dari luka yang dialami akan hilang). Entah kenapa alasannya, tapi sipenemu jurus ini (Lucky) juga tidak pernah memberitahukan alasannya.

Setelah menyembuhkan lukanya, Minana melakukan sebuah handseal seraya mengucapkan,

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, muncul 3 bunshin Minana. Dan ke 4 Minana (3 Bunshin + 1 yang asli) langsung berdiri ke masing-masing lubang yang dibuatnya tadi siang. Lalu secara serentak, ke 4 Minana mengarahkan tangannya kelubang yang penuh genangan air itu seraya mengucapkan,

"Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Perlahan-lahan lubang yang dipenuhi genangan air ditempat itu mulai menutup, dan akhirnya tempat tersebut kembali kekeadaan seperti semula. Dan bunshin-bunshin yang dipanggil Minanapun menghilang setelah melakukan tugasnya.

"Yosh. Sepertinya masalah disini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum Kushina mendobrak pintu toiletnya." Ujar Minana yang mendeteksi chakra Kushina yang berada didekat Shuriken esnya (A/N: Ingat gak kalau shuriken es Minana berfungsi juga untuk mendeteksi chakra atau keberadaan seseorang yang berada dalam radius 1km dari tempat shuriken itu berada).

'Hiraishin no Jutsu.' Batin Minana dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

**-Rumah Sakit Konoha-  
**Dirumah sakit ruangan Minana, terdapat gadis berambut merah (Kushina) yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet.

"Minana~, kamu gak apa-apa kan didalam sana? Kenapa lama sekali?" Kata Kushina yang sedari tadi menggedor-gedor pintu toilet yang ada didepannya.

"Sebentar Kushina-san." Ucap seseorang yang ada didalamnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu toilet itupun terbuka, menunjukkan gadis kecil yang bernama Minana. Dan Minanapun berjalan menuju kasurnya yang dituntun Kushina. Setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya sampai dikasur pasien. Dan Minana langsung berbaring dikasur tersebut karena dipaksa istirahat oleh Kushina.

"Kamu ngapain aja didalam sana? Kenapa lama banget?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Aku makan ramen cup didalam sana (toilet)." Kata Minana asal.

"EEEEEEHHHH." Kushina langsung memandang Minana dengan ekspresi tidak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan.

"Ya enggak lah. Emangnya kamu gak tahu, apa yang dilakuin orang kalau ditoilet." Ucap Minana pasrah karena melihat ekspresi Kushina.

'Umm.. di-ditoilet.. o-orang.. a-akan-'

"Dah dah jangan diterusin pemikiranmu yang mesum itu." Potong Minana saat Kushina memikirkan apa yang dilakuin orang didalam toilet.

"Aku tidak mesum, ttebane!" Bentak Kushina seraya memberi pukulan dikepala Minana.

*BLETAK*

"Ittai." Rintih Minana seraya memegangi kepalanya.

'Ah sial. Aku keceplosan lagi.' Batin Kushina karena mengucapkan kata dattebane.

Dikepala Minana langsung muncul sebuah bakpao yang berukuran sedang akibat hantaman yang diberikan Kushina.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena gak bisa menjaga mulut manismu itu." Kata Kushina dengan mode Akai Chishio no Habanero-nya.

*GLEK*

'Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kiba dan Shikamaru tentang ibu mereka yang menakutkan memang benar.' Batin Minana yang menelan ludah.

Dan sepertinya daftar orang yang paling ditakuti Minana bertambah 1 orang lagi.

...

...

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

Haripun semakin larut malam. Dan kalau melihat suasananya, mungkin sekarang sudah tengah malam. Seperti yang dikatakannya, Kushina menginap dirumah sakit untuk menemani Minana. Dan sepertinya Kushina sedang tidur dikursi taman yang dibuat Minana dengan jurus esnya. Walaupun saat ingin menggunakan jurusnya tadi, Minana kena hantam Kushina lagi karena Minana memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan jurusnya (dari sudut pandang Kushina).

Minana yang melihat tidur Kushina yang (mungkin) kurang nyaman, langsung turun dari kasurnya dan memindahkan Kushina ke kasur tempat tidurnya tadi. Dan Minana duduk dikursi tempat Kushina tadi tidur sambil merenungkan sesuatu.

.

**-POV Minana-  
**Hmmph sejak aku datang kesini, aku sudah mulai tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku adalah Uzumaki Minana. Saudara kembarku bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ternyata ayahku adalah seorang Yondaime Hokage yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Dan aku juga baru tahu siapa ibuku sebenarnya, yaitu Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Aku baru tahu siapa ayahku sebenarnya dari cerita Naru-Nii-chan. Saat Naru-Nii-chan berubah menjadi Kyuubi ekor 8 saat bertarung dengan Pain, dia bertemu Yondaime Hokage, atau lebih tepatnya ayah kami. Saat aku tahu Yondaime Hokage adalah ayah kami, aku benar-benar benci sekali dengannya dan ingin sekali aku memukul wajahnya itu. Kenapa? Kalau kau tanya kenapa, itu wajar sajakan kalau aku ingin melakukan hal itu. Karena dia yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naru-Nii-chan dan membuat Naru-Nii-chan menderita. Padahal dia itu adalah ayah Naru-nii-chan, tapi kenapa dia mengorbankan kebahagiaan anaknya hanya untuk menyelamatkan desa? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik?

Kalau Kaa-chan? Yaah aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus membencinya atau tidak. Tapi, yang aku tidak habis pikir adalah****** Kenapa kaa-chan setuju dengan Minato untuk menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuh Naru-nii-chan. Apa dia (Kushina) tidak melarang Minato agar tidak melakukan hal itu? Atau Kenapa dia (Kushina) tidak menghentikan Minato saat itu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kaa-chan saat itu. (A/N: Disini Minana gak tahu kejadian sebenarnya saat penyerangan Kyuubi itu dan alasan kenapa Minato menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto. Yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya cuma Naruto yang dikasih tahu sama Kushina saat bertarung melawan Kyuubi didalam pikirannya. Dan Minana saat itu sedang berada dimedan perang untuk menghajar zetsu putih dan edo tensei yang dikuchiyose oleh kabuto. Dan walaupun Naruto bertemu dengan Minana dimedan perang, bukan berarti Naruto langsung menceritakan pengalamannya yang bertemu dengan Kushina pada Minana).

Ah kita kembali lagi ke permasalahan sebelumnya. Menurut cerita Naru-Nii-chan saat bertemu Yondaime Hokage, penyerangan Kyuubi waktu itu dilakukan oleh ninja bertopeng yang ada diaktsuki, yaitu Uchiha Obito yang merupakan mantan murid Yondaime Hokage yang katanya meninggal saat perang dunia ninja ke 3. Daaa~n sepertinya misiku dimasa lalu ini adalah menyelamatkan Obito dari kematiannya. Kalau aku berhasil menyelamatkannya, perang dunia ninja ke 4 tidak akan terjadi, organisasi Akatsuki yang memburu bijuu itu juga tidak akan ada, Orang tua kami (Minato dan Kushina) tidak harus mati, Naru-Nii-chan tidak harus menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi, dan kami akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Bukankah begitu?

Eehh Tunggu dulu... (tiba-tiba saja Minana jadi teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya dia sadari sejak lama)... Kalau kaa-chan adalah jinchuriki kyuubi, bagaimana caranya Obito mengambil Kyuubi dalam tubuh Kaa-chan dan melakukan penyerangan Kyuubi itu? Aku tahu sekuat apa Obito itu karena aku pernah bertarung melawannya. Dan yang pasti, dia tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa menarik paksa kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Jinchuriki (A/N: Disini Minana gak tahu kalau segel bijuu pada jinchuriki wanita akan melemah saat proses melahirkan). Hmmm sepertinya misiku bertambah lagi dengan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu. O iya, aku juga harus menolong Sakumo-sensei agar tidak mati konyol (bunuh diri), dan juga menemukan mayat Uchiha Madara. Kalau kau tanya kenapa aku harus menemukan mayat Madara, itu karena aku penasaran kenapa Madara dan Obito saat itu bisa saling kenal. Dan saat perang dunia ninja ke 4, Madara dibangkitkan lagi dengan edo tensei, yang sudah pasti dia sudah mati. Hmmm sepertinya dengan menemukan tubuh Madara hidup atau mati, beberapa pertanyaanku akan segera terjawab. Hmmph banyak sekali ya yang harus kulakukan dimasa lalu ini.

**-End POV-**

.

.

'Hmmph sepertinya rasa sakit ditangan kananku sudah hilang. Seperti biasa, chakra Kurama memang ampuh.' Batin Minana yang memerhatikan tangannya yang diperban.

*CLEK*

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Minana terbuka, dan menunjukkan seseorang yang tak terduga. Orang itu memakai rompi jounin dan terlihat seperti Kakashi.

"Yo, Minana." Sapa orang itu.

"Sakumo–sensei. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Minana yang heran dengan kedatangan Sakumo yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Makanya aku menjengukmu." Ujar Sakumo yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Menjengukku dipagi-pagi buta begini?" Tanya Minana yang melihat suasana yang tidak terlalu terang diluar.

"Hehehe." Sakumo hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmmph yaudahlah. Karena Sakumo-sensei dah terlanjur datang, gimana kalau kita mengobrol diluar saja. Soalnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya." Kata Minana sambil melirik kearah Kushina yang sedang tidur dikasur pasien.

'Sebenarnya yang sakit itu dia (Kushina) atau dia (Minana)?' Batin Sakumo yang melihat Kushina sedang tidur dikasur pasien.

Mereka berduapun keluar ruangan itu. Karena didepan ruangan ini tidak ada kursi untuk duduk, Minanapun berdiri didekat pintu dan Sakumo berdiri disebrang Minana. Saat berada didepan ruangan itu, suasananya hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Minanapun mulai angkat bicara.

"Sakumo-sensei, kenapa kau menjengukku dipagi-pagi buta begini?" Tanya Minana datar seperti biasa.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Makanya aku menjengukmu." Jawab Sakumo.

"Maksudku kenapa harus pagi-pagi begini? Kenapa tidak menunggu jam besuk saja?" Tanya Minana yang sedikit penasaran.

"Karena aku benar-benar khawatir sekali dengan keadaan muridku yang manis ini. Dan o iya, kenapa kau sekarang memanggilku Sakumo-sensei? Biasanyakan cuma sensei saja" Jawab dan tanya Sakumo sambil senyum-senyum pada Minana.

"Memang gak boleh kalau kupanggil Sakumo-sensei?" Kata Minana datar.

"Boleh sih." Jawab Sakumo pasrah.

Suasana didepan ruangan itu kembali hening. Dan setelah beberapa saat hening, kali ini Sakumo yang memulai pembicaraan.

"O iya Minana, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan luka seperti itu?" Tanya Sakumo pada Minana.

"Aku... sedang mencoba menguasai jurus baruku." Jawab Minana datar seperti biasa.

"Jurus baru? Memangnya jurus seperti apa yang bisa sampai membuat tanganmu seperti itu?" Tanya Sakumo dengan nada sedikit serius.

'Sakumo-sensei kepo banget sih. Hmmm aku harus jawab apa ya? Ah jawab seadanya ajalah' Batin Minana.

"Entahlah. Aku mengarang jurus itu" Kata Minana seadanya.

"Memang seperti apa jurusmu?" Tanya Sakumo lagi.

"Seperti ini." Ucap Minana seraya mengarahkan tangannya yang membentuk seperti menodongkan pistol.

DOR

Dari telunjuk Minana keluar peluru air yang mengarah ke Sakumo dan mengenai pipi kanan Sakumo hingga lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dan tembok yang ada didekat pipi Sakumo berlubang akibat jurus Minana barusan. Sakumo yang melihat itu hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya.

'Jurus itu... kalau tidak salah itu jurus yang sama dengan Mizukage ke-2, kan? Jurus peluru air.' Batin Sakumo yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

'Hmmm aku pikir jurus ini saja yang kupakai sebagai alasan lukaku. Yaah walaupun jurus ini sama sekali gak ada efek bagi sipenggunanya.' Batin Minana.

"Ah maafkan aku Sakumo-sensei. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai Sakumo-sensei." Kata Minana yang berakting seperti murid yang khawatir pada gurunya.

"Kalau tidak salah... aku masih menyimpan satu disini..." Lanjut Minana sambil merogok-rogok saku celananya.

"Ah ini dia." Kata Minana yang sudah menemukan benda yang ia cari disaku celananya.

Minanapun kemudian memasang hansaplas yang ia dapat dari sakunya kepipi Sakumo yang terluka. Sakumo yang melihat itu langsung berjongkok, bermaksud menyamakan tingginya agar Minana bisa menempelkan hansaplasnya kepipi Sakumo.

"Terima kasih, Minana." Kata Sakumo sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang terluka.

'Aku pikir aku akan mati tadi.' Pikir Sakumo yang masih mengelus pipinya yang terluka.

.

**-Didalam Ruangan Minana-  
**Didalam ruangan Minana, terdapat gadis kecil berambut merah (Kushina) yang sedang tidur dikasur pasien. Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya tidurnya sedikit terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara dan mengenai wajahnya.

"Hmmmm..." Gumam Kushina yang tidurnya terganggu karena sinar matahari.

Lalu perlahan mata Kushina mulai terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat tentu saja langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Kushinapun mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantuknya karena baru bangun tidur. Merasa kantuknya sudah sedikit berkurang, Kushinapun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan perhatiannya terhenti saat melihat bangku taman yang ada diruangan itu.

"Minana dimana? Kenapa dia gak ada di Kursi itu?" Gumam Kushina yang masih melihat kearah kursi taman itu dan sepertinya Kushina belum sadar sama sekali gara-gara abis bangun tidur.

Loading . . .

10%

.

50%

.

70%

.

100%

"EEEEHHH... KENAPA KURSINYA ADA DISITU, TTEBANE!" Teriak Kushina yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar.

Kushinapun melihat tempat yang ia duduki sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya tempat yang ia pakai tidur tadi. Kushina sangat terkejut karena ia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia tidur dikasur pasien.

"KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DISINI, TTEBANE?! DAN MINANA! DIMANA MINANA, TTEBANE?!" Teriak Kushina panik sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Minana didalam ruangan itu.

.

.

Sementara orang yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah tembok yang dibelakanginya dan melihat kelakuan Kushina yang ada didalam ruangan itu dengan mata iblisnya. Dan Sakumo yang mendengar suara Kushina hanya *sweetdrop* dan hanya membayangkan apa yang mungkin sedang dilakukan Kushina didalam.

Karena tidak bisa menemukan Minana dimana-mana, Kushinapun langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu dan membuka pintu itu dengan cukup (sangat) kasar. Kushinapun melihat seorang jounin berambut putih yang berada satu meter didepannya. Kushina sangat terkejut karena melihat Sakumo. Dan Kushinapun memutuskan bertanya pada ninja tersebut tentang keberadaan Minana (A/N: Kushina belum melihat Minana yang berada tepat disampingnya).

"A..Ano.. apa ninja-san lihat anak berambut merah sepertiku?" Tanya Kushina sedikit malu-malu.

Sakumo yang mendengar pertanyaan Kushina langsung sweetdrop lagi.

'Ya ampuu~nn. Sebenarnya yang dicari anak ini apa sih? Masa' orang segede itu (Minana) gak keliatan.' Batin Sakumo.

Sakumopun langsung menunjuk kearah Minana yang ada disamping Kushina. Kushina yang melihat tangan Sakumo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Sakumo. Kushina langsung terkejut sekaligus malu saat melihat orang yang dicarinya ternyata tepat berada disampingnya. Terkejut karena ternyata Minana berada disampingnya, dan malu karena orang yang dicarinya ternyata berada tepat disampingnya.

"KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA BISA BERADA DISITU, MINANA?" Teriak Kushina yang mukanya merah karena malu dan langsung menyundul kepala Minana dengan kepalanya.

*BLETAK*

"Ittai ttebane." Ucap Minana spontan setelah disundul kepala Kushina dan mengusap-usap jidatnya yang mengeluar asap.

Kushina kembali terkejut saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa Minana? 'ttebane'?" Tanya Kushina yang sedikit ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

'Ah sial. Keceplosan lagi. Padahal sudah susah payah menghilangkan kebiasaan itu.' Batin Minana sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ah itu... hmm... ya begitulah. Hmmm sebenarnya aku punya kebiasaan mengatakan 'dattebane' sejak masih kecil. Dan aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Tapi, sepertinya kebiasaan itu mulai muncul lagi tteba-" Jelas Minana dan langsung menutup mulutnya lagi karena hampir keceplosan mengatakan dattebane.

"Waa~hh aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ada yang sama denganku. Aku juga sedang berusaha mengghilangkan kebiasaan ini, ttebane." Kata Kushina sambil memeluk Minana sangat erat karena sangking senangnya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar telah mengatakan kata itu (ttebane) lagi.

"Kau mengatakannya lagi, Kushina-san. Dan o iya, bukannya kau harus ke akademi?" Tanya Minana dengan nada bicara yang nggak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ah iya aku lupa kalau hari ini sekolah." Kata Kushina dan langsung bergegas masuk kembali keruangan dan mandi.

"Wah wah sepertinya didepannya kau tidak bisa menunjukkan sikap dan ekspresi dinginmu itu, Minana." Ejek Sakumo pada Minana.

Minana hanya mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Sakumo barusan.

*KEDEBRAK KEDEBRUK KEDEBRAK KEDEBRUK*

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruang pasien Minana. Sakumo yang mendengar hal itu hanya berkomen,

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukannya didalam?" Gumam Sakumo yang *Sweetdrop* mendengar suara gaduh didalam.

Sementara Minana hanya diam saja. Tidak berkomentar dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan mata iblisnya. Dan setelah suara gaduh itu hilang, Kushinapun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Minana aku berangkat dulu ya." Kata Kushina seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Minana.

Namun langkah Kushina terhenti karena seseorang memegangi tangannya. Kushina yang merasa tangannya ditahan seseorang, langsung menoleh kearah seseorang yang memegang tangannya. Dan ternyata Minanalah yang menghentikan langkah Kushina.

"Ada apa, Minana?" Tanya Kushina.

"Nih. Setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutmu." Ujar Minana seraya memberikan sebuah roti pada Kushina yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"M-Makasih, Minana." Kata Kushina seraya mengambil roti yang diberikan Minana.

Kushinapun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke Akademi. Melihat Kushina sudah pergi, Minanapun masuk keruangannya, yang juga diikuti oleh Sakumo. Saat mereka baru masuk, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itupun terbuka. Menunjukkan ninja medis perambut pirang yang memiliki ukuran dada kelewat batas.

"Pemeriksaan ya?" Tebak Minana.

"Ya, begitulah. Dan kau (sambil menunjuk Sakumo) tolong tunggu diluar." Jawab dan perintah Tsunade.

Sakumopun langsung berjalan keluar ruangan. Dan Tsunadepun langsung memeriksa tangan kanan Minana yang terluka. Saat memeriksa tangan kanan Minana, Tsunade sangat terkejut karena luka yang ada pada tangan kanan Minana menghilang. Tidak hanya itu, syaraf-syaraf yang menghubungkan aliran chakra yang putuspun ikut sembuh. Atau lebih tepatnya kembali kekeadaan sebelumnya.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade entah pada siapa dan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ada apa nenek Tsunade?" Tanya Minana spontan saat melihat reaksi kaget Tsunade.

Tsunade yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'nenek' langsung menghantam bupet kecil dekat kasur hingga hancur. Minana yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah, dan wajah Minana langsung pucat ketakutan karena melihat wajah sangar/marah Tsunade. Sedangkan Sakumo yang mendengar suara keras dari ruangan Minana langsung masuk. Mata Sakumo melebar ketika melihat bupet itu hancur ditangan Tsunade.

"Tadi Kau Bilang Apa, Bocah?" Tanya Tsunade yang mengeluarkan Killer intents-nya.

'Gawat. Aku akan matiiiiii.' Batin Minana yang ketakutan.

"A-Ah... i-i-itu... m-m-mak-maksudku... a-a-ada... a-apa, n-nona... Tsu-Tsunade? Ke-ke-kenapa ta-tadi ekspresinya... kaget be-begitu?" Tanya Minana gagap-gagap karena ketakutan.

Sakumo yang melihat dan merasakan Killer intents Tsunade hanya diam terpaku. Tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun atau komen tentang bupet yang dihancurkan Tsunade.

"Oooh itu... tadi saat aku memeriksa tanganmu entah kenapa aku tidak menemukan luka-luka yang kau alami kemarin. Aku heran kenapa lukanya bisa sembuh hanya dalam semalam. O iya bocah, apa kau tahu kenapa lukamu bisa sembuh?" Jelas dan tanya Tsunade yang juga mulai menghilangkan Killer-Intents-nya.

"Entahlah. Tapi, bukannya bagus kalau tanganku sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala." Ujar Minana dengan nada datarnya.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi yang membuatku heran adala-"

"Sakumo-sensei, sekarang kita kekantor hokage yuk! Aku ingin cepat-cepat melakukan misi pertamaku. Aku tidak sabar." Kata Minana yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Tsunade.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar mengambil peralatan ninjaku. Aku tunggu di Training Ground 7 ya, Sakumo-sensei." Lanjut Minana seraya keluar dari ruangan itu lewat jendela.

Tsunade yang melihat itu mulai muncul urat dikepalanya. Sedangkan Sakumo hanya diam saja.

"Apa benar lukanya sudah sembuh, Tsunade-hime?" Tanya Sakumo yang masih sedikit penasaran.

"Ya begitulah. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sembuh." Jawab Tsunade dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin saja ini keajaiban. Yah walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu keajaiban itu ada atau tidak. Dan sebaiknya kau segera pergi ketempat janjianmu dengan muridmu itu." Lanjut Tsunade.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tsunadepun pergi. Dan Sakumopun langsung menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

.

.

**-Training Ground 7-  
**Sakumopun sudah tiba ditempat janjiannya dengan Minana. Tapi sepertinya Minana belum datang. Rekor baru untuk Sakumo. Karena Minana belum datang, Sakumopun memutuskan untuk menunggunya dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia datang.

"Hmm tumben aku duluan yang nyampe ya." Kata Sakumo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa bilang?" Kata seseorang yang berada dibalik pohon tempat Sakumo menunggu.

Dari balik pohon, muncul gadis kecil berambut merah yang kali ini memakai jaket hitam yang modelnya sama dengan Naruto (hanya saja tidak ada kerah jaketnya) dan ada angka 9 dibagian lengan kanan atas; memakai celana hitam yang modelnya sama dengan Naruto; memakai syal hitam dengan lambang konoha; kantung kunai terletak dipaha kanan; dan memakai sarung tangan yang sama dengan yang dipakai Kakashi.

"Cepat sekali kau Minana." Kata Sakumo yang terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak cepat, bukan aku namanya. Ayo kekantor Hokage." Kata Minana percaya diri.

Minana dan Sakumopun berjalan menuju kantor hokage untuk mendapatkan misi pertamanya.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

Profil Chara:

.

**Nama:** Minana / Uzumaki Minana

**Gender:** Female

**Umur:** 9 thn

**Status:** Genin, Jinchuriki

**Kemampuan:** Rantai chakra (jarang dipake dalam pertarungan); Sensor tingkat tinggi; Doujutsu Mata iblis; Master Fuin Jutsu; jurus Hiraishin; Taijutsu tingkat Mid Jounin; Genjutsu tingkat Low Chunnin (tapi jarang dipake saat pertarungan); Memasteri semua jurus yang berhubungan dengan elemen air, angin, es (walaupun memasteri semua jurus elemen air, angin, es, tapi yang sering dipakai cuma beberapa saja).

**Penampilan: **Wajahnya mirip Naruto tapi tanpa kumis; rambutnya berwarna merah yang panjangnya sebahu; mata kiri berwarna biru dan mata kanan berwarna merah; Memakai jaket yang modelnya sama kayak Naruto (hanya saja gak ada kerah tingginya) tapi warna hitam dengan simbol klan uzumaki dipunggungnya dan angka 9 di bagian lengan kanan atas; celana yang modelnya sama dengan Naruto tapi warna hitam; memakai syal dengan lambang konoha; kantung shuriken dibagian pinggang kiri bawah; kantung kunai di paha kanan atas; memakai sendal ninja berwarna hitam; dan memakai sarung tangan yang dipakai Kakashi. (Untuk chapter-chapter seterusnya penampilan Minana seperti ini).

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya chapter 7 beres juga. Gimana cerita di chapter ini? Tolong direview atau komen ya. Setidaknya dengan mereview, kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit kok untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk mereview atau mengomentari. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8: Misi

_Reviews respond time_

Vin'DieseL No Giza : Makasih untuk pujiannya, Giza-_san_. Dan tidak ada hal yang diubah Minana saat umurnya 9 tahun.

Mitsuka Sakurai: Makasih untuk _support_-nya. Dan ini dah di_publish_ chapter 8-nya.

Heztynha Uzumaki : Makasih untuk pujian dan _support_nya. Umm, disini Tsunade nggak curiga sama Minana karena Tsunade pikir itu hanya keajaiban. Dan untuk sekarang, Minana nggak ngasih tahu kebenarannya ke Hokage.

Iib. Junior : Makasih karena sudah menunggu. Dan ini dah di_publish_ chapter 8-nya.

.

Dan Kuroki juga mau bilang, selamat membaca _reader-san_.

.

_**Rating**_** : T**

_**Genre**_** : **_**Adventure**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pembuat fic : Kuroki**

.

Cuplikan _chapter_ sebelumnya:

Tangan kanan Minana terluka parah akibat mencoba menguasai _Canon Rasengan_. Karena itu, Kushina membawa Minana ke rumah sakit. Tapi, karena itu pula sepertinya hubungan Minana dan Kushina sekarang sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walaupun Minana dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan tangannya dengan Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dimulailah kehidupan Minana sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha di masa lalu ini.

.

Chapter 8: Misi

.

**-POV Minana-**

Sudah 1 bulan sejak aku mendapatkan misi pertamaku. Dan sudah 1 bulan juga aku keluar dari rumah sakit gara-gara mencoba menguasai jurusku. Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Hal yang kulakukan selama 1 bulan ini adalah melakukan misi yang diberikan Kakek Hokage. Dan selama 1 bulan itu juga aku merasa kesal. Kenapa? Karena misi yang diberikan selama 1 bulan ini hanya misi _rank_ D. Misi yang diberikannya hanya misi menangkap kucing, membantu petani, membersihkan sungai, atau sebagainya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan setiap kutanya menapa memberi misi _rank_ D terus, Kakek Hokage hanya selalu menjawab 'jumlah timmu hanya 1 orang saja. Aku belum mau memberimu misi _rank_ C karena kupikir kau belum siap untuk melakukan misi itu sendirian'. Ya itu memang benar, sih. Selama aku melakukan misi sebulan ini, Sakumo-_sensei_ tidak pernah membantuku menyelesaikan misinya. Ya memang seperti itulah salah satu tugas pembimbing _genin_. Tugas pembimbing _genin_ adalah tidak ikut campur dalam misi yang dilakukan muridnya, memastikan muridnya memang mampu melakukan misi, dan sebagainya. Yaaah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu benar tentang tugas pembimbing _genin_ dimasa ini. Peraturannya sedikit berbeda dengan yang ada di masa depan.

Sekarang ini, aku sedang berdiri di depan kakek Hokage untuk mendapatkan misi baru lagi. Kakek Hokage tengah memilihkan misi _rank_ D mana yang cocok denganku. Dari apa yang kulihat dengan mata iblisku, Kakek Hokage sedang memilih misi membantu petani di desa sebelah atau menangkap kucing Toru yang kabur lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

**-End POV-**

.

.

"Baiklah Minana, misimu sekarang adalah membantu petani yang ada di desa sebelah," kata _Sandaime_.

"Hn," jawab Minana tidak peduli.

Sakumo dan Minana yang mendengar perintah itupun langsung pergi menuju desa yang dituju.

.

**-Di perjalanan-**

Seperti biasanya, Minana dan Sakumo selalu berjalan kaki kalau ingin pergi ke tempat kliennya. Karena Minana tidak suka terlalu terburu-buru. Kecuali kalau keadaan memaksa.

"Padahal, sudah sebulan aku menjadi _genin_. Tapi, kenapa misi yang diberikan padaku hanya misi _rank_ D? Aku juga 'kan ingin mendapat misi keluar desa," keluh Minana entah pada siapa.

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kelompok ini 'kan hanya terdiri dari satu orang. Jadi, sangat beresiko kalau memberimu misi _rank_ C," respon Sakumo saat mendengar keluhan Minana.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak digabung saja dengan kelompok _genin_ yang lain?" tanya balik Minana dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Semua kelompok _genin_ yang ada di Konoha sudah genap 3 orang. Aku juga heran, kenapa kau harus dikelompokkan sendiri hanya karena kau satu-satunya _genin_ yang tidak mendapatkan kelompok. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kasus _genin_ yang lulus dari akademi tidak mendapat kelompok," jelas Sakumo pada Minana.

_'Yah itu karena aku berasal dari masa depan. Yang seharusmya aku memang tidak ada. Hmph, harusnya aku tadi tidak usah mengeluh di depannya,'_ batin Minana.

Misi Minana kali ini adalah membantu penduduk yang berada di dekat Desa Konoha. Penduduk disana mayoritas adalah petani atau tukang kebun yang biasa memasok makanan yang ada di Desa Konoha. Karena sekarang sedang perang, Konoha harus meningkatkan produksi pangannya untuk makanan ninja-ninja yang juga berada digaris depan. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai disawah tempat klien mereka. Petani yang melihat kedatangan Minana dan Sakumo langsung menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Sekarang tanam padi itu kesawah yang disebelah sana," perintah petani itu sambil menunjuk sawah yang sangat luas.

_'Padahal baru sampai, tapi sudah disuruh-suruh. Ugh, benar-benar sial,'_ batin Minana.

Dengan terpaksa, Minana langsung berlari menuju sawah yang sangat luas itu. Setelah sampai, Minana langsung melakukan sebuah _hand seal_.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_."

Di sawah itu, langsung muncul 20 _bunshin_ Minana.

"SEMUANYA~ AYO KITA SELESAIKAN INI DALAM SEKEJAP!" perintah Minana yang asli.

"YAAA!" jawab _bunshin_ Minana.

.

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

Minana berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dalam waktu 1 jam. Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan disawah itu, Minana dan Sakumo pergi dari tempat itu untuk melaporkan misi ini kepada Hokage. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Sakumo pun menyuruh Minana untuk pulang duluan untuk istirahat. Yah, karena dia menggunakan _kagebunshin_ sebanyak 20 _bunshin_, sudah pasti dia kelelahan karena yang dialaminya pun menjadi 20x lipat akibat penggunaan jurus itu. Lalu Sakumo sendiri pergi menuju kantor Hokage untu melaporkan hasil misinya.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

"_Tadaima_," ucap Minana saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sepertinya didalam rumah tidak ada orang. Mungkin karena ini masih siang dan Kushina masih di akademi. Setelah masuk, Minana langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu berada di kamarnya, Minana langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Cih, sampai kapan aku harus mendapatkan misi _rank_ D seperti ini? Benar-benar sial," keluh Minana kesal.

.

.

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Sekarang ini, Minana sedang menunggu gurunya di _Training Ground_ 7 untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba, di depan Minana muncul seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"Kau telat lagi, Sakumo-_sensei_," ejek Minana datar.

"Kau yang terlalu cepat, Minana," kata Sakumo mencoba membela dirinya.

Yah, sebenarnya, sih, yang dikatakan Sakumo memang benar. Pasalnya, waktu janjian mereka adalah pukul 9 dan sekarang ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 di Konoha. Sebenarnya Sakumo mencoba datang 1 jam lebih awal agar dia bisa tiba lebih dulu dibanding Minana. Tapi sepertinya Sakumo di dahului Minana lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau itu datang jam berapa, sih, Minana! Kenapa setiap kita janjian kau selalu datang duluan!" kata Sakumo yang penasaran sekaligus sedikit kesal.

"Hmm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena Sakumo-_sensei_ lamban mirip siput," ujar Minana datar tanpa dosa.

"Kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu itu, Minana!" ancam Sakumo sambil menempelkan tantonya yang tajam itu dileher Minana dan juga menunjukkan muka horornya (A/N : hah? Muka horor Sakumo? Gimana, tuh? Haha, _reader_ bayangin sendiri aja ya).

"Sakumo-_sensei_ mengancamku? Sakumo-_sensei_ pasti sedang bercanda," kata Minana yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakumo barusan.

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata Sakumo dengan nada bicara yang berat dan masih menempelkan tantonya di leher Minana.

"Sakumo-_sensei_ gak pandai berbohong dan mengancam orang ya? Aliran _chakra_ Sakumo-_sensei_ terasa kacau, lho! Jelas banget bohongnya," ucap Minana santai.

Sakumo yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut. Di dalam benak Sakumo mulai muncul pertanyaan pertanyaan 'kenapa dia bisa tahu?'.

"Sakumo-_sensei_ pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu."

'DEG'

Kali ini Sakumo benar-benar terkejut. Karena gadis kecil yang ada didepannya bisa tahu dia berbohong dan membaca apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Sakumo pun langsung menaruh kembali tantonya ke punggungnya.

"Aku bisa tahu karena aku adalah ninja tipe sensor yang memiliki darah Klan Uzumaki. Semua Klan Uzumaki yang memiliki kemampuan sensor, pasti bisa mendeteksi kebohongan seseorang dari aliran _chakra_ yang terasa kacau. Tapi, tidak semua Klan Uzumaki termasuk ninja sensor. Begitulah. Lagipula, Sakumo-_sensei_ itu orang yang baik, jadi tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal itu padaku," jelas Minana panjang lebar dan dengan nada bicara seperti biasa.

Sakumo langsung tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Minana barusan. Ia langsung memegang kepala Minana dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Wah, wah, diluar dugaan ternyata kau bisa mengatakan hal yang bagus juga, Minana. Kau tahu? Aku ini memang tidak ahli mengancam orang, loh! Hehe," kata Sakumo dengan menunjukkan senyum khasnya dan masih memegang kepala Minana. "Tapi, tolong jangan ejek aku dengan nama-nama aneh ya, Minana. Karena aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

Setelah menyelesaikan perbincangan mereka yang tidak berarti itu, Sakumo dan Minana pergi menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

**-Di Kantor Hokage-**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Sakumo dan Minana pun masuk begitu mendapatkan izin masuk dari orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, Sakumo dan Minana. Kebetulan sekali," kata Hiruzen saat melihat Sakumo dan Minana yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, _Sandaime-sama_?" tanya Sakumo yang mendengar nada bicara Hiruzen sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin kalian mengantarkan stok makanan, senjata, dan obat untuk di pos atau _check point_ yang tidak jauh dari perbatasan _Tsuchi no Kuni_," perintah Hiruzen pada Sakumo dan Minana.

Pos atau _check point_ adalah tenda-tenda khusus untuk menyimpan makanan, peralatan ninja, dan obat-obatan untuk ninja yang berada di garis depan. Selain itu, tempat ini juga berfungsi untuk merawat ninja-ninja yang terluka, tempat istirahat, makan, dan sebagainya. Karena itulah pos-pos ini terletak jauh dibelakang medan perang. Setiap pos atau _check point_ Desa Konoha terdiri dari 5 tenda yang setiap masing-masing tenda dijaga 5 ninja yang juga termasuk 1 orang _anbu_. 1 tenda untuk persediaan makanan dan obat-obatan, 1 tenda untuk tempat khusus persediaan senjata, 1 tenda untuk tempat ninja yang terluka, 1 tenda untuk ninja yang ingin istirahat, dan 1 tenda lagi tempat khusus untuk menyusun strategi perang.

"Misi _rank_ C yang bisa berubah menjadi misi _rank_ B kalau ada ninja desa lain yang menyerang kami. Apa ini tidak terlalu beresiko?" tanya Sakumo yang sepertinya kurang setuju.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mengirim kalian. Tapi mau gimana lagi, untuk saat ini tidak ada pilihan lagi selain kalian. Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau menerimanya?" jawab dan tanya Hiruzen.

"Akan kami lakukan!" jawab Minana tegas.

Sakumo yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh pada Minana dan berkata, "Oi, Minana, aku tahu kau ingin sekali mendapatkan misi di luar desa. Tapi aku pikir misi ini terlalu berbahaya untuk-"

"Yang disuruh Kakek Hokage itu kita. Bukan aku," potong Minana.

Sakumo langsung berpikir sebentar saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan. Dan akhirnya Sakumo pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lalu ini… Semua yang akan kalian antar ada disini," ucap Hirusen seraya memberi sebuah gulungan pada Sakumo.

Sakumo pun mengambil gulungan itu.

_'Jadi, gulungan itu berisi stok makanan, senjata, dan obat-obatan? Praktis juga ya,'_ batin Minana.

"Kita akan berangkat 30 menit lagi dan bertemu di gerbang utama. Persiapkanlah dirimu," kata Sakumo pada Minana.

Minana hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakumo.

*BOOF*

Sakumo langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sedangkan Minana langsung berjalan keluar ruangan itu, bermaksud menuju rumahnya.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Setelah tiba di rumahnya, Minana langsung mengambil 2 gulungan kecil yang berada di laci dekat kasurnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung _shuriken_-nya. Gulungan pertama berisi makanan instan seperti _ramen cup_ dan botol minum. Sedang gulungan kedua berisi pakaian bersih yang modelnya sama dengan yang dipakainya sekarang (A/N : bagaimana penampilan dan pakaian Minana sudah dijelaskan di _chapter_ sebelumnya). Setelah mengambil beberapa keperluannya, Minana pergi ke gang kecil yang berada di dekat gerbang utama dengan _hiraishin_-nya. Kalau dia langsung menggunakan _hiraishin_-nya langsung ke gerbang utama, pasti akan ada saksi mata.

.

.

**-Gerbang Utama-**

Setelah muncul di gang kecil, Minana langsung berjalan menuju gerbang utama. Setelah sampai di gerbang utama dan menunggu beberapa puluh detik, di depan Minana tiba-tiba mucul kepulan asap. Minana yakin kalau itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya. Dan benar, setelah asap itu hilang mulai terlihat sesosok _jounin_ berambut putih yang di _ponytail_ seperti Itachi.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Sakumo-_sensei_," ejek Minana.

"Diam kau! Dan kenapa kau tidak membawa tas? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu bersiap-siap?" tanya Sakumo yang heran karena Minana tidak membawa apapun.

"Semua persiapanku ada disini," ujar Minana seraya menunjukkan kedua gulungannya.

"Praktis sekali," gumam Sakumo pelan namun masih bisa didengar Minana.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, mereka pun memulai perjalanan.

.

.

**-Di Pos atau Check Point-**

Setelah berlari atau melompati pohon cukup lama, akhirnya Minana dan Sakumo berhasil sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sakumo langsung memberikan gulungan yang diberikan Hiruzen tadi pada _anbu_ yang memimpin pos disini.

"Urusan kami disini sudah selesai," kata Sakumo setelah menyerahkan gulungan itu pada _anbu_ tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab, _anbu_ yang memimpin pos ini langsung masuk ke salah satu tenda untuk menaruh persediaannya.

"Nah, masalah kita disini sudah selesai. Sekarang kita kembali ke desa," kata Sakumo pada Minana.

"Aku pikir Sakumo-_sensei_ akan membantu _shinobi_ kita yang ada di garis depan," kata Minana datar sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat pertarungan _shinobi_ Konoha.

"Misi kita hanya mengantarkan gulungan itu," ujar Sakumo.

"Tapi _shinobi_ Konoha yang ada disana, jumlahnya tidak sebanding dengan musuh yang ada di depannya. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas kalau _shinobi_ kita sedang terdesak. Dan kalau tempat ini berhasil diambil oleh musuh, percuma saja kita melakukan misi ini," jelas Minana sambil melihat dan merasakan tempat pertarungan tersebut.

"Apa itu benar, Minana?" tanya Sakumo sedikit serius.

"Aku ini ninja tipe sensor, loh," jawab Minana sekenanya.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Aku akan kesana membantu mereka. Dan Minana, tolong beritahu _anbu_ yang aku ajak bicara tadi untuk meminta desa mengirim bala bantuan," kata Sakumo seraya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Melihat Sakumo pergi, Minana langsung masuk ke tenda yang dimasuki _anbu_ yang memimpin tempat ini. Melihat kedatangan Minana, _anbu_ tersebut langsung mengambil tanto yang ada dipunggungnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku bukan musuh. Aku _genin_ yang tadi bersama Sakumo-_sensei_. Sakumo-_sensei_ bilang padaku untuk menyuruh Anda untuk meminta desa mengirim bala bantuan," jelas Minana sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit gugup karena melihat sikap _anbu_ itu. Tentu saja ekspresi gugupnya itu cuma bohongan.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan sejak tadi. tapi sepertinya mereka belum datang," jawab _anbu_ itu.

_'Hmm, sepertinya bala bantuan datangnya terlambat,'_ batin Minana yang merasakan banyak _chakra_ ninja asing dari dalam tanah.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Terdengar suara ledakan dari luar tenda. _Anbu_ yang memimpin tempat ini langsung keluar tenda setelah mendengar ledakan itu. Sedangkan Minana hanya diam saja di dalam tenda itu dan memerhatikan apa yang ada di luar dengan mata iblisnya.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Dalam waktu singkat, mulai banyak _shinobi_ yang mati akibat penyerbuan yang terjadi ditempat ini.

"Wah, ternyata _shinobi_ yang menjaga pos ini lemah semua," gumam Minana pelan saat melihat dan merasakan semua _shinobi_ Konoha yang menjaga pos ini mati. "Tapi, wajar aja, sih. Ninja Konoha yang ada di tempat ini hanya 35 orang (25 ninja yang menjaga tempat ini + 10 ninja yang sedang istirahat dan terluka). Sedangkan _shinobi_ Iwa yang menyerbu tempat ini jumlahnya 60 orang. Benar-benar kalah jumlah. Aku, sih, sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi kalau aku membantu mereka, mereka akan tahu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya."

Melihat hanya dia sendiri saja yang selamat, Minana langsung keluar dengan santainya dari tenda tempat dia memerhatikan semuanya.

"Heh, ternyata masih ada 1 bocah lagi," kata salah satu _shinobi_ Iwa yang melihat Minana keluar dari tenda.

_'Hmm, sepertinya aku hanya perlu membunuh 49 ninja lagi,'_ batin Minana yang menghitung jumlah _shinobi_ Iwa yang masih hidup dengan mata iblisnya.

Di tangan kanan Minana tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pedang berwarna hitam (A/N: bentuk pedangnya sama dengan pedang hitam yang dipakai Kirito dalam _anime_ 'Sword Art Online'). Setelah memegang pedangnya, Minana langsung berlari menyerang _shinobi_ Iwa yang berada di sekitarnya.

.

.

**-Ditempat Pertarungan Sakumo-**

Sakumo beserta ninja Konoha yang ada disitu berhasil memukul mundur _shinobi_ Iwa yang tadi menyerbu tempat ini.

"Hosh... Hosh... Kita berhasil!" ujar salah satu _shinobi_ Konoha.

"Syukurlah... Hosh... Hosh…" gumam Sakumo yang sepertinya sedikit kelelahan.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari belakang mereka.

"Apa itu?" ujar salah satu _shinobi_ Konoha. Semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah suara sumber ledakan.

Dan ternyata sumber ledakan itu berasal dari tempat _check point_.

"MINANAAA!" teriak Sakumo saat melihat tempat muridnya berada, diserang oleh musuh.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakumo langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke _check point_ yang jaraknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya bertarung.

.

.

**-Di Pos atau Check Point-**

Musuh yang di tempat Minana sekarang hanya tinggal 2 orang. 47 _shinobi_ Iwa ia bunuh dengan luka tepat di dada kiri atau di jantung. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Minana langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang hampir setingkat dengan _hiraishin_ ke salah satu ninja Iwa itu.

JLEB

Minana menusukkan pedangnya tepat di jantung ninja itu dan membuat ninja itu langsung mati di tempat. _Shinobi_ Iwa yang tersisa dan melihat semua temannya mati dengan mudahnya, langsung berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi Minana. Minana yang melihat itu langsung membatin _'Jurus Hiraishin Level 4'_.

_Shinobi_ Iwa itu langsung berada di depan Minana dan...

JLEB

Minana langsung menusuk _shinobi_ Iwa itu tepat dijantungnya dan membuat _shinobi_ itu mati seketika. Setelah membunuh semua _shinobi_ Iwa, pedang hitam yang ada di tangan Minana langsung lenyap, berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es.

"Tidak kusangka . . ."

'DEG'

Terdengar suara seseorang yang berasal dari balik pohon samping kiri Minana. Mata Minana melebar ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari samping kirinya. Pasalnya, dari tadi Minana sama sekali tidak merasakan _chakra_ orang itu dan tidak melihat keberadaan orang itu dengan mata iblisnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, sepertinya orang itu melihat seluruh pertarungan Minana. Yang pasti, orang itu sekarang tahu tentang kekuatannya.

" . . . kau bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan mudahnya," lanjut orang itu.

Minana langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Mata Minana kembali melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang ada disampingnya itu. Kali ini, ekspresi terkejut Minana benar-benar terlihat jelas, tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

_'S-Sensei!'_ batin Minana saat melihat orang itu.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

A/N: Maaf ya apdetnya lama. Soalnya Hari Kamis (sehari setelah apdet _chapter_ sebelumnya) Kuroki ke Gramed beli komik baru, beli komik _Demonic Detective_ Neuro volume 1-4. Walau ceritanya tentang detective/horor, tapi lucu banget (bagi Kuroki) pas bagian Neuro sedang menjahili/mengganggu/mengusil Yako dengan tampang muka gak berdosanya. Saking lucunya Kuroki baca berulang-ulang sampe hari minggu. Ah, maaf, Kuroki malah jadi curhat, nih. Hehe.

Menurut _reader-san_ dan _senpai-san_, gimana cerita di chapter ini? Tolong di_review_ atau komen ya. Setidaknya dengan me_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me_review_ atau mengomentari. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai Jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

O iya, apa _reader__-san_ dan _senpai-san_ bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

-Special Thanks for 4869fans-nikazemaru-


	9. Chapter 9: Kebenaran

_Reviews respond time_

Uchiha Ngalam: Hai juga, Uchiha-san. Apa yang ingin Uchiha-san ketahui akan terjawab di _chapter_ ini.

Fahri spansha: Gak apa-apa kok, baru _review_. Makasih untuk pujiannya, Fahri-san.

Vin'DieseL No Giza: Hehe, makasih pujiannya, Giza-san.

Akagawa Shinn: Ya, makasih ya dah nyemangatin Kuroki.

daikinz namikaze: Ok, deh.

.

A/N: Ada 1 karakter tambahan dari _anime_ lain yang Kuroki masukin ke fic ini. Kalau Kuroki sebut namanya pasti tahu. Kalau gak tahu cari aja di mbah _google_. Ok, selamat membaca.

_**Rating**_** : T  
**_**Genre**_** : **_**Adventure  
Disclaimer**_** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Pembuat fic : Kuroki**

.

Cuplikan _chapter_ sebelumnya :  
Setelah membunuh 49 _shinobi_ Iwa dengan luka tepat di dada kiri atau di jantung, pedang hitam yang ada di tangan Minana langsung lenyap, berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es.

"Tidak kusangka..."

'DEG'

Mata Minana melebar ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari samping kirinya. Pasalnya, dari tadi Minana sama sekali tidak merasakan _chakra_ orang itu dan tidak melihat keberadaan orang itu dengan mata iblisnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, sepertinya orang itu melihat seluruh pertarungan Minana. Yang pasti, orang itu sekarang tahu tentang kekuatannya.

"...kau bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan mudahnya," lanjut orang itu.

Minana langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Kali ini, ekspresi terkejut Minana benar-benar terlihat jelas, tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

_'S-Sensei!'_ batin Minana saat melihat orang itu.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kebenaran**

.

"Jangan kaget gitu, _donk_. Biasa aja kali."

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan 'orang itu' membuat bulu kuduk Minana berdiri. Bagaimana tidak? 'Orang itu' mengatakan hal itu dengan nada _k__illing __i__ntents_-nya. 'Orang itu' pun berjalan mendekat dan sekarang berada tepat di depan Minana. 'Orang itu' sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Minana.

"Aku melihat semuanya, loh. Aku bisa saja memberitahu seseorang tentang hal ini. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau itu belum semuanya. Kau masih menyimpan 'sesuatu', kan?" bisik 'orang itu' dengan nada _k__illing __i__ntents_-nya.

Sebelum Minana menjawab, tiba-tiba saja di depan Minana atau di belakang 'orang itu' muncul _shinobi_ Konoha berambut putih yang terlihat seperti Kakashi. Merasakan hawa kehadiran Sakumo, 'orang itu' langsung berdiri tegak dan menoleh kearah Sakumo. Saat sampai di pos, awalnya Sakumo terkejut ketika melihat mayat-mayat Shinobi Iwa yang tergeletak akibat luka di dada kiri atau luka tusukan dijantung. Namun, ekspresi terkejut itu pun menghilang dan diganti dengan tatapan tajam, setelah Sakumo melihat _shinobi_ yang ada didepan Minana.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Minana, _Onime no Kyo_?" tanya Sakumo dengan tatapan tajam dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Kyo hanya menyeringai, mendengar nada bicara Sakumo yang terdengar tegang atau ketakutan.

"Jangan tegang gitu, _donk_. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya," jawab Kyo dengan nada khasnya.

Bagaimana tidak tegang, orang yang yang memakai armor _anbu_ lengkap di depan Sakumo itu adalah orang yang katanya telah membantai 1000 _shinobi_, termasuk rekannya sendiri. Orang yang paling banyak membunuh _shinobi_, selama perang dunia ninja 3 ini, dengan sangat sadis sampai dijuluki '_Oni_' yang artinya setan atau iblis. Lalu karena memiliki mata merah yang menyala seperti mata iblis, makanya dia dijuluki _Onime no Kyo_ yang artinya Kyo si mata iblis. Dan Kyo sekarang adalah salah satu _anbu_ yang bekerja di bawah perintah langsung Hokage Ke-3.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan pada _shinobi_ Konoha yang ada disini? Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" tanya Sakumo yang melihat mayat _shinobi_ Konoha tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Wajar saja kalau Sakumo langsung mengatakan hal itu. Karena ada rumor tentang Kyo yang katanya pernah membunuh rekan timnya sendiri. Walaupun rumor itu tidak pernah diketahui kebenarannya.

"Apa itu pemikiran kalian tentangku? Hmph, aku itu disuruh Hiruzen untuk membantu tempat ini. Tapi, saat aku datang, mereka semua sudah mati. Tapi, untung saja aku datang tepat waktu untuk menolong bocah ini (Minana) saat mereka (_s__hinobi_ Iwa) ingin membunuhnya. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, bukan menuduhku seperti ini," jawab Kyo dengan santainya. Seolah-olah kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan adalah kebenaran yang terjadi di tempat ini.

Minana yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyo sedikit terkejut.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa Kyo-sensei tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Aku pikir Kyo-sensei yang sekarang bukan tipe orang yang suka memihak__,__'_ pikir Minana saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Kyo barusan.

Sakumo hanya menatap menyelidik Kyo. Mencoba mencari keraguan atau kebohongan dari nada bicara Kyo. Tapi, Sakumo tidak melihat keraguan atau kebohongan itu. Sakumo pun memutuskan untuk percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyo dan menghilangkan sikap waspadanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempercayai apa yang kau katakan barusan. Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi. Aku akan meminta Sandaime untuk mengirim orang menjaga tempat ini," ujar Sakumo seraya memberi tanda pada Minana untuk mendekatinya.

Minana yang melihat tanda Sakumo langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Sakumo. Kyo yang melihat itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan memegang keningnya.

'_Kau berhutang padaku, bocah__,__'_ ucap Kyo melalui telepati kepada Minana. Ternyata Kyo meniru jurus klan Yamanaka dengan mata merahnya.

Minana yang mendengar hal itu bersikap biasa. Seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi, ia mengerti betul maksud dari perkataan _sensei_-nya (Kyo) barusan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hatake-san. Aku akan mengirim 1 burung untuk meminta Hiruzen mengirim orang kesini," kata Kyo dengan nada bicara khasnya.

Setelah mendekati Sakumo, akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

**-Konohagakure-**  
Setelah berlari cukup cepat selama 10 jam tanpa istirahat, akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Tepatnya mereka sampai saat tengah malam, terlihat dari bulan purnama yang menjulang tinggi di langit dan bintang-bintang yang terlihat terang. Setelah sampai di Konoha, mereka langsung berpisah dan berjalan menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya Sakumo ingin menyampaikan apa yang terjadi secepatnya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena hari sudah larut malam.

.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-  
**Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Minana sampai di depan rumahnya. Setelah sampai, Minana langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi, Minana tidak masuk melalui pintu depan rumahnya, melainkan ia menggunakan jurus _h__iraishin_-nya untuk langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah berada di kamarnya, Minana langsung membuka jaketnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

**-POV Minana-**

Hmph. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau bala bantuan yang dikirim kakek Hokage itu adalah Kyo-_sensei_. Tapi, aku juga benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau bala bantuannya hanya 1 orang aja. Pantesan aja Kyo-_sensei_ bisa ada disana dan aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Di dunia ini, (baru) ada 4 orang yang bisa mengelabui kombinasi penglihatan mata iblis dan kemampuan sensorku. Kenapa cuma 4 orang? Itu karena hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bagaimana cara mengelabui penglihatan mata iblis. Sekalipun musuh menyembunyikan aura _chakra_nya dari kemampuan sensorku, tapi mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan _chakra_ yang keluar dari tubuh mereka dari mataku.

Orang yang bisa mengelabui mataku yang pertama dan kedua adalah Zetsu (dihitung 2). Zetsu bisa mengelabui penglihatan mata iblisku karena tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan pohon dan membuatku sulit mengetahui posisi mereka dengan mataku. Orang ketiga dan keempat adalah Lucky dan Kyo-_sensei_. Kalau Lucky, kupikir wajar saja dia bisa melakukan hal itu karena mata ini berasal dari klannya. Tapi kalau Kyo-_sensei_, jujur saja, aku sendiripun tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia melakukannya. Walaupun ia juga memiliki mata iblis pada kedua matanya.

Ah, kesampingkan soal itu, masalahku sekarang adalah Kyo-_sensei_. Kalau dia tadi membantuku menyembunyikan kejadian itu, dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Orang yang suka membantu dengan pamrih. Seperti itulah dia. Hmph... Aku harap dia tidak menginginkan hal-hal aneh dariku. Seperti ingin tahu identitas diriku atau semacamnya.

**-End POV-**

Tanpa sadar, Minana pun tertidur saat ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi tadi siang.

.

.

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

Langit yang semula gelap, kini sudah berganti menjadi langit yang cerah. Dari jam yang ada di dekat kasur Minana, sekarang ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Di dalam kamar Minana, terdapat 2 figur yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak. Figur yang pertama adalah adalah gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi belum bangun dari tidurnya. Figur yang satu lagi adalah seorang lelaki yang umurnya berkisar 23 tahun. Entah bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk, tapi orang itu berciri-ciri : memakai pakaian armor _anbu_ lengkap, rambutnya berwarna hitam yang terlihat acak-acakkan, kedua bola matanya berwarna merah darah, dan juga terdapat sebuah pedang di punggungnya.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata gadis kecil itu pun terbuka. Menunjukkan bola mata kanan yang berwarna merah dan bola mata kiri berwarna biru. Gadis itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah mengucek-ngucek matanya, tanpa sadar gadis itu langsung merenggangkan badannya. Dan sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaan sosok lain diruangan ini.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak ya?" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat pintu.

Mata Minana melebar ketika mendengar suara orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Karena Minana tidak merasakan _chakra_ orang itu. Minana pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Kyo-_sensei._" ucap Minana refleks saat melihat Kyo duduk di dekat pintu.

Sedangkan Kyo yang mendengar hal itu hanya sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"_Sensei_, huh? Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku, bocah," ujar Kyo.

'_Gawat. Aku keceplosan. Gimana__,__ nih? Kalau aku tidak memberitahunya, dia pasti akan mengint__er__ogasiku sampai aku buka mulut. Apalagi int__er__ogasi yang dilakukan Kyo-sensei seperti di__neraka. Matilah aku__!__'_ batin Minana yang sudah tegang dan takut setengah mati hanya karena membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada orang pernah di interogasi Kyo dimasa depan.

"Jangan tegang gitu, _donk_. Rileks aja saat kau beritahu aku siapa dirimu sebenarnya," kata Kyo sambil tersenyum pada Minana.

'DEG'

Entah mengapa senyum yang ditunjukkan Kyo itu malah membuat atmosfir di ruangan ini menjadi semakin berat.

'_Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Tapi__,__ kalau aku memberitahunya, bisa-bisa masa depan akan berubah. Tapi__,__ kalau aku tidak memberitahunya ...'_

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat beritahu aku! Atau kau ingin aku yang melakukannya sendiri?" ancam Kyo seraya menarik keluar pedang yang ada di punggungnya dari sarungnya.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya Kyo-_sensei_ kemarin tidak memberitahu Sakumo-_sensei_ yang sebenarnya? Karena ingin tahu tentangku? Apakah aku tidak punya hak untuk menolak?" tanya Minana yang sepertinya sudah tidak semangat.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Minana, Kyo pun menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang cocok untuk pertanyaan Minana. Kemudian, dia membuka matanya kembali.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menolak menjelaskannya, aku akan mencungkil mata iblismu dan menjadikannya koleksiku," ancam Kyo dengan nada bicara tak berdosa sambil mengelus-elus bilah pedangnya.

Mendengar jawaban _s__ensei_-nya membuat Minana harus memutar otaknya, berpikir matang-matang apakah dia harus memberitahu Kyo atau tidak. Sebenarnya Minana tahu kalau _sensei_-nya itu tidak akan melakukan kekerasan fisik seperti itu, tapi melakukan kekerasan mental yang membuatnya merasakan sakit seperti matanya dicungkil. Yaah, sepertinya Minana memang tidak punya pilihan.

'_Ya__ s__udah__,__ deh. Aku beritahu saja. Lagipula kalau Kyo-sensei tidak memberitahunya pada siapapun, kupikir tidak akan terlalu banyak mengubah masa depan__,__'_ pikir Minana yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memberitahu Kyo.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu semuanya. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan apa yang akan kukatakan nanti," pinta Minana.

"Aku tidak janji, loh," jawabnya simpel.

Tanpa memprotes jawaban Kyo, Minana pun memerhatikan sekitarnya dan sekitar rumahnya dengan mata iblisnya, memastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain yang akan menguping apa yang dikatakannya nanti. Merasa tidak ada orang di sekitar sini selain mereka, Minana memasang _kekkai_ di ruangan ini agar suaranya tidak terdengar keluar, berjaga-jaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar keluar dan di dengar seseorang.

Kemudian Minana mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Semua yang ia alami. Semua tentang dirinya, kehidupannya di Konoha, pertemuan pertama dengan Lucky, saat ujian _chuunin_, pertemuannya dengan Kyo, penyerangan Orochimaru, dan sampai kenapa ia bisa berada disini.

"Hmmh, begitu…" gumam Kyo sambil memegang dagunya, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

Minana hanya mengangguk, merespon apa yang di katakan _sensei_-nya barusan. Kemudian Minana membiarkan _sensei_-nya untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Biar kupertegas lagi ya. Jadi, namamu adalah Uzumaki Minana. Kau adik kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kau punya pengalaman hampir mati saat berusia 8 tahun dan saat itu pula kau pertama kali bertemu Lucky juga mendapatkan mata iblis. Saat berumur 12 tahun kau lulus dari akademi dan beberapa bulan setelah itu, kau mengikuti ujian _chuunin_. Saat bingung dengan persiapan ujian _chuunin_ stage 3, secara tidak sengaja kau bertemu denganku. Dan entah kenapa aku malah menjadikanmu sebagai muridku. Lalu saat ujian _chuunin_ stage 3 dimulai, Konoha diserang oleh Orochimaru dan _S__unagakure_. Walaupun saat itu ujian _chuunin_ dihentikan, kau dan anak yang bernama Nara Shikamaru dipromosikan oleh pemimpin desa untuk menjadi _chuunin_. Beberapa bulan setelah itu, anak yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Karena saat itu kau mendapatkan misi lain, jadi kau tidak bisa membantu kakakmu membawa Sasuke pulang. Setelah kejadian itu, Jiraiya membawa Naruto untuk melatihnya…" kata Kyo, tapi sepertinya ia belum selesai.

"...satu tahun setelah kejadian Sasuke, kau pun menjadi _j__ounin_. Tiga bulan setelah menjadi _jounin_, aku meminta Tsunade untuk memasukanmu ke dalam _anbu_. Walaupun awalnya Tsunade menolak, tapi pada akhirnya dia setuju. Kemudian aku melatihmu bagaimana cara mengontrol emosi (pelatihan mengontrol emosi hanya di dapat dalam pelatihan _anbu_), melatihmu menguasai penggunaan mata iblis sampai tingkat sekarang, dan melatihmu menjadi mata-mata yang handal. Beberapa bulan setelah mendapat pelatihan _anbu_, aku meminta Tsunade untuk membawamu keluar desa untuk memata-matai pergerakan Akatsuki dan mencaritahu tentang kekuatan mereka. Awalnya Tsunade menolak, tapi berkat bujukan dan rayuan Lucky, Tsunade akhirnya mengijinkan kita melakukan hal itu. 6 bulan setelah kita pergi meninggalkan Konoha, kita hanya berhasil mengumpulkan informasi tentang kemampuan 7 orang anggota Akatsuki, yaitu Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, dan Konan. Saat kita kembali, Naruto tengah berusaha menyempurnakan jurus _r__asen __s__huriken_-nya agar ia bisa ikut dalam misi mengeksekusi Kakuzu dan Hidan yang tengah berkeliaran di _Hi no Kuni_..." lanjut Kyo, masih belum selesai.

"...beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Pain menyerang Konoha. Walaupun aku dan kau berada di desa, tapi sepertinya kita tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Apalagi kita tidak terlalu tahu tentang kemampuan Pain. Saat bertarung melawan Pain Tendo, Pain Shuradou, dan Pain Gakidou, kau dan Lucky sekarat, bahkan tak sadarkan diri karena luka kalian sudah terlalu parah. Yang paling menyedihkan, aku malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena batang besi hitam yang menusuk seluruh tubuhku membuatku tidak dapat bergerak. Setelah itu, Pain Tendo menggunakan _s__hinra __t__ensei_ dengan skala yang besar untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Aku yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli dengan nasib orang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memiliki perasaan khawatir pada orang lain dan ingin menolongmu. Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku menggunakan jurus yang mustahil dan bisa bebas dari batang besi hitam itu lalu menolongmu dari jurus Pain. Karena hal itu pula tubuhku menghilang dan akhirnya aku mati. Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian Pain, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, kelima negara melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas masalah Akatsuki. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, kelima negara membentuk aliansi untuk berperang melawan Akatsuki atau bisa dibilang perang untuk melindungi Naruto dan Killer Bee. Tapi, walaupun kelima negara sudah bersatu, Madara berhasil mengekstrak _chakra_ _Kyuubi_ dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Karena hal itu, kau langsung mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya untuk bisa membunuh Madara. Saat itu kau berhasil membuat Madara terdesak dan hampir membunuh Madara. Tapi, karena kau kehabisan _chakra_, kau tidak berhasil membunuhnya. Sedangkan Madara, dengan sisa _chakra_-nya, menggunakan jurus aneh dan membunuh semua yang ada di dunia itu, kecuali kau, Lucky dan para _bijuu_ yang berhasil selamat dari bencana itu. Karena cuma kau dan Lucky saja yang selamat, para bijuu memutuskan mengorbankan diri mereka untuk mengirimmu ke masa lalu untuk mengubah apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Akhirnya kau terdampar di masa lalu ini dan menjadi _jinchuuriki_ _K__yuubi_. Itu 'kan maksud dari yang kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kyo memastikan kalau apa yang ia katakan barusan intinya sama dengan apa yang ia dengar dari penjelasan Minana padanya.

Minana pun mengangguk, menandakan kalau apa yang dikatakan Kyo itu intinya sama dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Karena itu Kyo-_sensei_, aku ingin kau merahasiakan ini. Agar masa depan tidak terlalu banyak berubah dari yang sudah kuketahui. Hanya karena menjelaskan hal ini padamu pun sudah akan membuat masa depan berubah." ujar Minana yang mencoba memohon pada _sensei_-nya.

"Kau datang kesini saja sudah membuat masa depan berubah, loh. Tapi, yaah, terpaksalah. Aku akan tutup mulut. Bahkan Hiruzen sekalipun tidak akan kuberitahu informasi ini. Aku juga tidak mau masa depan jadi lebih kacau karena kedatanganmu kemasa ini," kata Kyo.

Minana langsung tersenyum pada Kyo karena mendengar jawaban khas _sensei_-nya.

"Memang itu sih, jawaban khas Kyo-_sensei_. Walaupun suka merendahkan orang lain, tapi masih punya sisi baik dan bisa diandalkan disaat genting," puji Minana sambil menunjukkan senyum tulusnya pada Kyo.

**-POV Kyo-**

Aku tidak menyangka, kalau gadis kecil ini bilang aku punya sisi baik. Hmph, dia orang kedua yang bilang seperti itu, setelah Hiruzen. Padahal, aku sudah bersikap sedingin mungkin pada setiap orang, karena aku malas terlibat dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'ikatan'. Itulah prinsipku. Ikatan hanya akan melahirkan kebencian dan kebencian akan membuat kita mudah marah. Lalu mudah marah akan menambahkan dan menunjukkan kelemahan diri sendiri. Karena itu aku tidak suka jika aku diselimuti oleh kebencian. Aku lebih suka seperti ini, tidak terikat dengan apapun. Walaupun orang lain menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh dan kebencian, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku tidak diselimuti oleh kebencian itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau bocah ini bisa membuat diriku di masa depan melanggar prinsipku sendiri. Membuatku memiliki ikatan. Ikatan antara guru dan murid. Hmmph, dia bocah yang menarik.

**-End POV-**

**.**

"Baiklah, Minana, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi, aku ingin kau juga menjaga rahasia kekuatan kita," kata Kyo dengan nada bicara yang mulai serius.

"Menjaga rahasia kekuatan kita? Maksudnya?" tanya Minana yang sepertinya belum mengerti.

"Maksudku, menjaga rahasia kekuatan sesungguhnya mata iblis."

"Eh? Maksud Kyo-_sensei_, orang-orang di masa ini tidak tahu tentang kemampuan mata ini?"

.

Bersambung ...

* * *

Profil Chara:

.

**Nama:** Mibu Kyo / Onime no Kyo

_**Gender: **__Male_

**Umur: **23 Tahun

**Status: **_Anbu_

**Sifat dan Watak:** Dingin, pendiam, tidak suka bersosialisasi, suka merendahkan orang lain, tidak peduli dengan nasib orang lain, tidak suka di perintah (tapi dia akan melakukannya kalau perintah/misi yang diberikan selaras dengan pemikirannya), suka dengan hal yang menantang, tapi tidak suka dengan hal yang merepotkan, pamrih

**Elemen Dasar:** Api, Angin, Air, Petir

**Kemampuan: **Sensor tingkat tinggi, _d__oujutsu_ mata iblis, sangat ahli memainkan pedang Muramasa-nya (kekuatan khusus pedangnya dijelasin di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya aja), menguasai beberapa teknik _f__uinjutsu_ tingkat tinggi, memasteri semua jurus yang berhubungan dengan elemen api, angin, air, petir (walaupun memasteri semua jurus elemen api, angin, air, petir, tapi yang sering dipakai cuma beberapa saja).

**Penampilan:** Sama dengan Kyo yang disegel di dalam tubuh Kyoshiro (bisa dibilang penampilannya sama dengan Mibu Kyoshiro) dan kedua matanya berwarna merah. Kalau gak tahu cari aja di mbah google. Dan pakaiannya, memakai pakaian armor _anbu_ lengkap, pedangnya ditaruh dipunggungnya, dan biasanya memakai topeng _anbu_ berbentuk harimau.

* * *

**A/N**: Hai _reader-san _dan _senpai-san_, gimana cerita dichapter ini? Maaf, Kuroki malah nambah karakter baru. Soalnya, Minana 'kan punya mata iblis. Jadi, Kuroki pikir gurunya pun harus yang punya mata iblis juga, biar bisa ngajarin (asal mula membuat kemampuan mata iblis itu juga terinspirasi dari anime Kyo). Hehehe ^_^

Dan sepertinya dichapter ini malah banyak percakapannya dibanding pendeskripsiannya. Maaf ya ^_^

Tolong di _review_ atau komen ya. Setidaknya dengan me_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me_review_ atau mengomentari. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.


End file.
